Never A Scandal Like This
by dancerx3d
Summary: A sequel to Suspicion Vacation Lost. Skipping ahead to summer vacation we see Reed is happy with Josh, but what happened right after prom? Why is it haunting Reed? What will happen her Senior Year? And most importantly is the stalking actually over with?
1. Graduation

**Never a Scandal like This**

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private, not me. **

**So I decided I didn't know quite what to do for right after Ariana's death. I mean yeah the funeral and we will see that through flashback and stuff but after that drama I didn't know what to do so I am skipping ahead to graduation. **

_I was still on the floor crying and crying and crying. Sabine who we had trusted had killed her own sister. Cheyenne wasn't dead. Cheyenne killed Sabine and I was sitting in a puddle of blood. Gross and disturbing. She was dead._

_I looked over and saw Noelle crying. The man with Sabine had been taken away in hand cuffs. Cheyenne wasn't in trouble. Ariana was dead. It was terrible and Josh was even crying. I was being held and carried. Being changed and washed. Being tucked into bed. _

_I woke up with a fright. It had all been a dream. Well not exactly but a memory of terrible things. That terrible day months ago, the prom that as ruined. The body that was under the ground. Well I should say bodies. Sabine had killed Ariana while trying to kill me. Cheyenne had killed Sabine._

It was all still a bit of a blur to me what happened. I sat up in my bed looking around. I was at Josh's house and we were driving to Easton today for his graduation. Josh was lying next to me.

I wish I would stop having the horrific nightmare but that night keeps replaying itself in my mind.

"Hey what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Oh nothing, just that dream again." I said.

"I'm sorry," Josh said more urgently hugging me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. A tear slid down my face.

"Yeah I am fine but we better start getting ready. We need to get to Easton." I said.

"That we do," Josh said.

"I am so excited to see you graduate." I said.

"I'm not," Josh said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it means I won't be there, at Easton, with you." Josh said.

"Well you will only be a few hours away at Yale and hopefully next year I will be able to join you." I said.

"Good point I just don't want you to be around all those Ketlar boys and Billings parties and stuff." Josh said.

"Well I hear the girls at college are gorgeous so you better stay away from them. Plus we have all summer together." I reminded him. He smiled at that and kissed me on the lips.

"That we do, we get to spend some of it in Paris then some of it at your house so I can finally meet your family. Then you come to visit me. Then a trip with Noelle and them." Josh said.

"Sounds like a summer of fun to me." I said.

I got up to take a shower. I stayed letting the water scold my skin for about ten minutes.

_I was in my bed the day after Ariana was killed. The bed she had been sleeping in for so long now. Noelle had changed them to my sheets and stayed by my side silently crying to herself. Josh stayed by me too the headmaster allowing considering what was going on. Cheyenne had come into Billings and was silent and mortified. Ariana was dead and it was my fault. I had trusted her again because she admitted to going insane and was truly changed. I had trusted Sabine too. I was an idiot. I wouldn't talk and I wouldn't eat. I blamed myself for Ariana's death. _

I opened my eyes to find the water still running and my hair clean. I turned off the water and went to get changed. Josh had gotten in the shower. He didn't know that every time I had that nightmare I had flashbacks of random times over the past couple of months. I looked and he had laid out a white dress that was sleeveless but had thick straps and went above my knees. It had a black leather belt around the waist and I had it on with my black ballet flats.

Josh had come out of the bathroom in his graduation clothes with his curls dripping wet.

"Hey are you ready to go, your parents are going to meet us there." I said.

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be." Josh said.

I kissed him again on the lips and found out his parents had gotten him a town car so he didn't have to drive. I really liked this idea.

"So," I said in the car.

"So," Josh replied with a grin. He leaned in and kissed me. We stayed like that for a minute. Just embracing and kissing. I had no objections because this was the man that I loved.

We stayed like that the whole ride to Easton. We didn't need to talk about everything that had happened in the last couple of months. All the things I regretted. All the things that make me revolting. All the things that surprise me that he is still with me.

"Noelle," I yelled hugging her.

"Reed," She said.

"Hi I am so proud you are graduating." I said.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"I keep having that nightmare." I said.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"It affects me less each time." I said lying. It got more into detail about everything each time. Like there was some way I could have prevented her death. I went to take my seat as graduation started. I was in between Josh's parents and his sisters.

"_Josh I think she needs help." I heard Noelle say. _

"_What can we do? I mean she is going to do this anywhere she goes. She thinks it is her fault Noelle." I heard Josh say. I was the she and they thought I was asleep._

"_I think we can send her somewhere. Convince Hathaway she needs to have her assignments emailed. Mine for that matter too." Noelle said._

"_No mine. If anyone is staying with her it is me." Josh said._

_I decided to open my eyes. I wasn't going anywhere._

"_I am not going anywhere." I said._

"_Reed you need help. You are depressed. Let us help." Josh said._

"_No I am not going to get sent to some crazy house." I yelled._

"_Reed it isn't a crazy house just one of our houses until this blows over a little bit. After the funeral." Josh said._

"_This won't blow over Josh. Ariana is dead because of me. I don't want to go anywhere with you." I said. The look on Josh's face was hurt._

"_Reed please I want to help you." He said sweetly looking me in the eye._

"_Then get out." I screamed at him. He hesitated._

"_Josh get out of my room now." I screamed. There were tears in his eyes before he walked out._

I remembered the fight. I remembered Josh coming back not caring what I said when he was hurt. I was a jerk and he didn't care.

"And now for the graduating class," the headmaster announced. I waited like ten minutes thinking about that fight and how Noelle didn't mention how ridiculous I had been.

"Josh Hollis," The headmaster announced. I cheered with Tess and Tori. The rest of graduation went by without another flashback. I was thankful for that.

Josh came by me and hugged me.

"Hey congratulations." I said.

"Thanks," He said smiling. A gave him a little peck on the lips.

"We are so proud of you son. What do you say we go out for a celebratory dinner?" Mr. Hollis suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Josh said.

I walked linked to Josh's arm out of the Easton chapel and into the car we had gotten. His family had gotten in with us this time though.

We just had small talk and little car games as we drove back to the city to eat.

We ended up at a new restaurant. Like so many other times I couldn't pronounce the name of the place.

We sat down quickly and were served immediately. We ate at a nice rate and we were headed back to the Hollis's to pack in no time. The next morning we were leaving for Paris. I was really excited.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Josh as we got back to his house.

"I don't know, how about you?" he asked.

"Well I asked you first," I said with a playful grin on my face.

"How we watch a movie before we go to bed. I mean we already packed so…" Josh said.

"Ok I will get into my pajamas and you can pick the movie." I said.

"Not fair, you should have to pick," He said.

"Too bad," I said running up the stairs. I heard him chasing after me and I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. When I reached his floor he swept me up off my feet and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back passionately.

"Ok I guess I can pick the movie," He said heading to where the Hollis's kept their movies. I changed into some pink pajama pants and a matching tank top. I went back down the stairs to wait for Josh.

_Noelle was saying something to me and I ignored her._

"_Why did you yell at Josh?" I heard her ask._

"_Because." I said coldly. _

"_You are lucky he understands what is going on now." Noelle said. Who was she to tell me I was lucky. I could care less what she thought. I was responsible for another death. Another death was on my shoulders. Thomas, Cheyenne, Leanne, Ariana. Even poor Briana Leigh Covington. I was in big trouble._

"_I don't care about him right now Noelle." I said. She was stunned at my words._

"_Reed," She said calmly._

"_No Noelle I don't care about anything or anyone right now." I snapped. I heard her crying in the background. _

"_This hasn't only taken a toll on you, you know. It has taken one on me too. She was my best friend. She saved my life." Noelle said before leaving my side. Good I wanted to be alone._

I shuddered at the memory. I said I didn't care about Josh when I knew that I did. I cared about Noelle too. I didn't mean what I said and I knew I wasn't the only one who was upset. Why did I act like a jerk? I still hadn't known.

Josh came back down the stairs having picked out a scary movie.

"I hope you don't mind but I wanted a scary movie." He said.

"Well as long as it isn't too scary for you." I said back. Josh put in the movie. It was called the uninvited. It was really good.

The twist at the ending was amazing.

**So this is the first chapter, I just came to the conclusion that I have a wonderful surprise for when Reed goes back to school to start her Senior year, can anyone guess what it is?**

**Oh and by wonderful I mean not so great…**

**How do you like the story so far?**


	2. Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private.**

**So chapter two…I was thinking the summer might go by kind of quickly but give me ideas for drama during he summer because I have more for during the school year. This chapter will be mostly a flash back. The last one had little snippets but I don't want to confuse anyone. There will be a few chapters like this…it might not be the whole chapter a flashback but quite a bit of it. It is the day of Ariana's funeral…**

"_Reed you have to get out of bed." Noelle said. She should just shut up. I don't want to get out of bed. I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to lie in bed and feel guilty for being the cause of so many murders. _

"_No," I said._

"_Come on Reed, everyone is going to be there. Josh, Thomas, Cheyenne, Taylor, and Kiran. Everyone. I know it would mean a lot to Ariana if you went to her funeral." Noelle said sounding hurt by my words. _

"_Well why doesn't Josh come and get me?" I asked. Thomas and Cheyenne weren't dead. Ariana was. Life sucked. _

"_Because Reed you broke up with him a few days ago. You threw a fit and he called and you said you never wanted to see him again." Noelle said._

"_Why would I do that?" I asked._

"_I don't know because you have been crazy." Noelle said._

"_No because I meant it." I said._

"_Reed please just come to the funeral." Noelle said._

"_Fine." I grumbled._

_I took a shower that lasted probably an hour. Noelle would just have to wait for me. I let the warm water scald my body. I looked at everything in the shower and took it in. Took in what could stop me from living and how lucky I was alive. I changed into a black dress and did my hair in a lazy pony tail. I looked bad and I liked it. I brushed my teeth for a good twenty minutes before Noelle yelled we had to go. I threw on some pumps to small for my feet so I could feel the pain. _

"_Reed you look good." Noelle said smiling. All I had been wearing were old sweat pants and t shirts that were ripped. She couldn't even lie about those looking good. _

"_Then I should change." I said._

"_Reed no you really look nice." Noelle said. _

"_Noelle if Ariana isn't still alive to look nice why should I be allowed to look nice." I said. _

"_Because Reed, she is dead and she wouldn't be happy if she knew you were not living life because of her. Even though she is dead you are alive and you never know how long that will last so you just have to live your life." Noelle said._

"_Ok," I said lightening up a bit. _

_We rode in a limo to Ariana's funeral. She would never be able to ride in a limo again._

_She would never be able to go to a party or anything like that again. She was dead._

_When we got there Josh looked up and started towards me._

"_Hey you look really, really nice." Josh said._

"_Thanks." I said flatly. His face fell a little bit._

"_Reed I was wondering, I know you said you never waned to see me again but I really miss you." Josh said._

"_Ok," I said his face fell more._

"_Reed please, I love you." Josh said._

"_Ok, I'll give you another chance." I said smiling a little bit. His face brightened up and he put his arm around me. As we took our place I didn't feel anyone else around me._

_I felt like I was a single person witnessing a funeral of someone who shouldn't have died. Who was dead because of me. The tears fell as soon as they started to talk. I was slightly aware of faint sobs around me but they weren't heard over mine. I felt pain inside of me and discomfort. I was aware people were around me but it felt uncomfortably alone. _

_As the service ended I saw more and more people hat were there sharing their sorrows. I was aware of Thomas and Cheyenne. Holding hands. They were a couple now. Noelle was crying with Taylor and Kiran. Josh was holding my hand crying. Ivy was sobbing in her area with Gage and tears were falling from his eyes. Dash was crying and so was Tiffany. Everyone was crying from the loss of a fellow student but I know what some people would say about me because when they don't think I am listening I am when they don't think I can hear them I can._

_I have heard many times that I just want attention and normally I wouldn't be caught de in what I was wearing but this was different. _

_I heard nasty rumors that I know all along she was going to die. That I wished for it because I was jealous. That I was more upset about Sabine but they didn't know anything. They didn't know all of the secrets and all of the stalking. How Ariana tried to push me off a roof. They didn't know anything and they never will because I wouldn't waste my time on them they were stupid._

_I heard nasty rumors about Josh cheating when I knew he wasn't. By the way he looked at me when I told him we were back together I knew he wasn't cheating. I knew he would never do that. I heard even nastier rumors about me cheating on him with Dash or Sawyer. Gage or Graham. Thomas. I don't know why people were so mean or how I could have considering I was rested up in bed at all times. I saw people around me start to get up. Josh had left letting me soak it up. _

_It was just Me, Noelle, Thomas, and Ivy left. I had no idea why Ivy or Thomas would be here. I figured Thomas had once liked her and maybe he feels like it is his fault even though it is mine. Ivy had been hurt by Ariana and it hurt her family but I assume forgiveness happens. Noelle and I were there too and just sitting there watching her scattered ashes dance through the wind living in the moment. It hit me; I had to live my life even if she couldn't. Do something spontaneous. The thoughts danced in my mind until I remembered why I was thinking this. Ariana was dead and I couldn't live with it._

"_Can we go Josh?" I asked when I rose from my seat being the last person to leave._

"_Of course, do you want to go back to Easton?" He asked._

"_I don't know. I feel like I should but everything started there I think I need a week away." I said._

"_How about a weekend, this weekend." Josh said._

"_Ok take me back to Easton and I will get away this weekend." I said. Josh wrapped his arm around my waist before escorting me to his car. As we got in Josh put his hand on my knee like usual._

_I felt sick to my stomach leaving but I knew I had to. I had to leave where she was left. When Josh pulled up to Billings I just got out of the car and walked up without saying goodbye. I heard a faint three words. Eight letters and normally I loved hearing heat but not this time._

_I got up to my room and found Noelle._

"_Hey Reed, how are you?" She asked._

"_Fine," I said. _

"_No your not, come on Reed like I said, live a little." Noelle said._

"_I don't know what's wrong with me but every time I get that idea I feel terrible." I said._

"_Don't fell terrible because it isn't your fault. You need to live your life Reed." Noelle said._

"_How do I do that?" I asked._

"_Do something spontaneous. It is Wednesday and there is a party Friday so let's go shopping tomorrow and get a dress. Get a dress in memory of Ariana and party in her memory. Live our lives in her memory because she would do the same. Because we would want her to and she would want us to. Come on Reed, live your life." Noelle said. _

"_I'll try it's just hard to be happy and live." I said._

"_But think, you have done it before. What about when we thought Thomas was missing and then found out he was 'dead'. Or when everything happened with Cheyenne." Noelle said._

_She was right. I was depressed then to. I had to get over it. I had to. _

"_Ok I will try. Let's just go to bed." I said yawning. _

_As much as I felt bad for Ariana's death I shouldn't be as depressed as I was with others because Ariana, even though she was insane, tried to kill me. She also tried to kill my boyfriend and at one point supposedly succeeded. She had a psycho sister. But she was dead. I needed so much to get over it and if going to a party and living my life would work then it had too. The thing I didn't get though is why I was so upset about this death more so than others?_

_I slept that night feeling bad and woke up with an unrecognized fire inside of me. I didn't feel right or myself. I texted Josh we were going shopping. He seemed very surprised but happy that I was getting out. _

_I took a 15 minute shower letting the water scald my body and brushed my teeth for a good half hour. I picked out a pair of flair jeans and a pink sweater with brown uggs. I curled my hair and I was ready to go._

"_Reed, your coming!" Kiran exclaimed._

"_Yeah, I guess I just figured I needed to live my life." I said smiling._

_Noelle had went to try on dresses first and tried on and endless amount of clothes before settling on an inspiration from within spaghetti strap cocktail dress by Aiden Mattox Niteline. It had spaghetti straps and a sweet heart neckline. It had a fluttering tiered skirt starting at the empire waist with sparkled throughout it. It hit above her knees. It was completely gorgeous, it's white color radiated off of her tan skin and her long brown hair suited it well._

_Next Taylor tried on dresses. She got a tied in sweetness spaghetti strap cocktail dress by Faviana. It was blue silk on top and black at the empire waist. The silk blue met in a bow at the bust with a rhinestone finish. It hit above her knees. It looked gorgeous on her. It was different from what Taylor normally wore. _

_Kiran went next picking out pleased to meet you strapless cocktail dress by Jovani. It was turquoise with a black strip around the waist. It was feathered like on the top and smoother below the black strip. It was kind of crazy but it suited Kiran perfectly. IT hit above her knees. _

_I tried on an up in smoke spaghetti strap cocktail dress. It was sapphire ruffled kind of at the top with a strap at the empire waist and flared out as it went down. IT hit above my knees. It was gorgeous and the color was extremely vibrant. It went great with my long brown hair._

_It was off to get shoes. _

_Noelle ended up getting platform shoes that were really high. They were sliver and had a clasp around the ankle that had diamond strands going down it. They matched her dress perfectly._

_Taylor ended up getting simple high heeled pumps that were black and shiny. They matched her dress perfectly. _

_Kiran had gotten a very high heeled shiny black shoe with the full front covered and tied up. They were wild._

_I got a pair of silver shoes that had a design of straps near the toe and clasped at the ankle. The heel was really thin and very hard to walk in but I would manage._

_The rest of the day went by with me feeling more and more awkward each minute. When I finally went to bed I hoped I would feel normal in the morning because I wasn't sure if I liked the fire inside of me. When I woke up he fire was burning stronger. I heard Cheyenne downstairs crying. She had a fight with Thomas. _

_The time until the party flew by and before I knew it I was dressed and ready. Josh had come with all of the boys to escort us their. When we arrived there was dancing and drinking. I had a few drinks but not many._

"_Reed I think we should head back, the party is getting out of control. I think campus police is going to show up." Josh said. I don't know what it was inside of me but it came out._

"_No Josh, if you want to fine but I won't, in fact I am going to dance with someone." I said dancing over to where Thomas was. I heard Josh calling my name but I didn't really here. The crazy thing inside of me wanted to come out. _

_Next thing I knew Josh was leaving tears in his eyes. I was dancing with Thomas. I was leaving with Thomas. I was kissing Thomas. I was in his bed just kissing. Josh walked in. _

"_Reed," he whined. I kissed Thomas more then said good bye to him and walked past Josh. He chased after me. He chased and chased and chased. Thomas was drunk._

_He called me the next morning and apologized. The fire was out of me and I was crying. Cheyenne understood but how could I even talk to Josh. How could I even face him? I got up to look out the window. He was sitting on a table laughing with Ivy. _

_I cried harder and I felt normal because the fire was gone but a new fire had come out. It was my fire for Josh. Ivy wasn't going to get away with this and neither was Josh. HE was mine. _

I woke up with a fright. Tears in my eyes, how could I treat Josh like that? What was wrong with me? Why did he always understand?

I felt so bad for what happened that night and others like it but it was morning and we were headed off to Paris.

Josh didn't know that every time I dreamed the dream about Ariana I had this dream which I wish was just a dream but it wasn't. It was a horrible terrible memory.

**How many other times do you think this has happened? **

**I decided that it will be a rare occasion and only big events will be like a dream as the full chapter but I thought this suited it.**

**How do you think Josh felt when he saw Reed?**

**Do you think he understood right away?**

**How long before they are back to how they are now?**

**What is Reeds school surprise?**

**Do you know if Easton has any school colors because I need to know for a reason…**


	3. Paris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does. **

**I was a little disappointed about getting absolutely no reviews on my last chapter and I will still post this one but if it is the same as that I probably wont even write another chapter and I might just stop the story because I don't know if it is actually enjoyed if I don't get reviews so…**

**This chapter is back to real time!**

The plane ride to Paris went by quickly for such a long flight. About twenty minutes into it I fell asleep on Josh's shoulder.

_I sat there staring at Josh laugh at Ivy's joke. I had hurt him be kissing Thomas but I wasn't thinking. I needed him back. He was mine. I decided not to wallow in silence like last time because it got me no good. I had dressed up in a sweater dress with some ugg boots. I stomped over the slight slush left from the harsher winter and made my way to Josh._

"_Josh," I said. _

_He just looked at me with a little bit of hurt in his eyes. I had screwed up again but he wasn't with Ivy yet because she was still with Gage because he was making his way over. While Josh and I held eye contact he scooped up Ivy and walked away._

"_Josh," I said begging for forgiveness._

"_I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me and I felt weird." I finished. His eyes lightened up a bit before I pulled him up to me and forced our lips together. He didn't pull away and I melted into his arms. _

"_It's ok, I understand. I was just waiting for you to come to me." He said smiling before kissing me again. It was somewhat back to normal._

I woke up smiling because I remembered that day. It was only a few after Ariana's funeral and the party. Josh had never been mad. He understood and that made him the greatest.

The voice came on the speaker of the plane telling us we were ready to land. It was 5pm in Paris so we were going out to dinner once we changed.

"I'm excited I have never seen it here before." I said.

"Wait until you see it, it is so beautiful." Josh said. I hugged his arm and the plane touched the ground.

AS we stepped off the plane we found the limo taking us to our place to eat. We had to get dressed in the limo because it was formal. Josh had taken me out last week to get a dress.

He changed into a simple tux. Josh told me that the place was really formal so instead of getting a short dress I got an actual gown. It was a rippled love halter-style evening gown by Alyce Designs. It was red and had jeweled straps for the halter straps but also slight sleeves on my upper arm. It was low cut and flowy down to the bottom. I threw my hair up in the only fancy bun I knew how to do. I thought I was over dressed until I saw the place.

As we got changed we fumbled and fell because it was a partly bumpy limo ride. When we arrived at the restaurant I looked up and my jaw dropped. It had gorgeous light outlining everything with a big fountain dancing to classical music in the front. Flowers decorated the lawn gorgeously with bright colors and shapes.

When we entered the restaurants each couple had their own room and only few parties were there and they had humongous rooms to themselves. Our table was in a room decorated like a balcony, it actually had a balcony you could go out and dance on while waiting for your food to come.

As we sat down the lights dimmed and romantic music came on.

"It's so nice here, but it has to cost a fortune." I said.

"It takes like a year to get reservations here." Josh said.

"Wait we haven't been together the whole year though." I said.

"Well a year ago we were together. I never cancelled the reservations because I never lost hope." He said smiling.

"Shall we dance?" I asked pointing out the window.

"We shall," He answered.

He took my hand and led me out to the balcony. The view over the area was gorgeous. You could see so much and the whole area was lit up beautifully.

I leaned in on his shoulder and let him lead me through the dances. We danced until our food was brought out and then we ate. The food was amazing. IT was so different from anything I had before and its taste was so good.

"Are you ready to go?" Josh asked.

"Yes, where to next?" I asked.

"The hotel," He answered. It was already 9 o'clock when we were done eating and the ride to the hotel took a half hour. I fell asleep on Josh's lap in the back of the limo. He carried me up to our suite and laid me down on the bed.

I felt him slide my shoes off and then my dress. He changed me into some pajama pants a big t-shirt.

_Josh and I had been back together for about a week now. Happier than ever we did everything together and I had been back to normal still sad but living and not mourning. I didn't even know why I was so upset I mean she did try to kill me at one point insane at the time or not. That being beside the point I was normal. _

_Josh had just walked me back to Billings and I went up to the room I shared with Noelle. _

"_Hey Noelle," I greeted her. _

"_Hey," She said back. _

_I walked over to the computer to check my emails. I had a few forwards from my mom and then one from an unknown address. _

_**You may have killed who was leading me but you haven't killed me. I know where you are. I know how to kill you. I know how to hurt you. I will start with Noelle, tell her I said hi. I will then kill the rest of Billings before moving to Dash and Tomas, Gage and Ivy. I will finish by making you watch me kill Josh and then I will make you live without them. I will make you remember how they died because of you. Because of Sabine. I will make you remember how you killed them, just like you killed Ariana. The stalking isn't over with Reed. I'll be watching you, just wait and see. **_

_**Love,**_

_**You Know Who**_

_**P.S. I loved her Sabine. You killed her.**_

"_Noelle," I cried. _

I shuttered as I woke up. The stalking had started again. With the man that gave Noelle the scar. He loved Sabine and had gotten away. I had no idea how he had gotten away.

It was morning and Josh rolled over next to me.

"Hey sleepy head," He said smiling kissing me quickly.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night." I said.

"Oh I was about 5 minutes away from sleep anyway." Josh joked.

"So what is our plan for today?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we could get some breakfast in bed and then go sight seeing." He suggested.

"Sounds perfect," I said.

He called room service and I stayed in bed just relaxing. In no time there was a knock on our door and Josh came in carrying trays of delicious French breakfast foods.

We started eating the delicious pancakes and toast with eggs and sausage and waffles. It was so good.

"So change of plans. My mom just called me and there is this yearly ball in Paris next week while we are here. It is some presidential ball type thing that our family receives invitations to. I guess some elite member of the royal family is to find a bride or a girlfriend and this year the kid happens to be Tess and Tori's age so they are coming. My parents usually go but since we are here this year and some of my families friends will be there, we are invited to go. When I say ball I mean like princess and prince Cinderella type of ball. My parents will be there too. Tori isn't like trying out but she is going with Chad. Tess wants a chance even though she is probably too good for the kid." Josh was rambling.

"It sounds fun. So it's like poofy dress nice hair dance all night with an assigned partner type of thing?" I asked.

"Well assigned partner being your date or in girls like Tess's place the prince." Josh said.

"So the change in plans would be?" I asked knowing it meant shopping.

"You need to ask?" Josh asked.

"Nope just checking," I said giggling. Josh smiled and pulled me forward into a kiss.

When we broke a part I jumped into the shower with the warm water relaxing my anxious muscles. I had never been to a ball before but they sound fun. After letting the water burn me I jumped out of the shower to find Josh having efficiently put my clothes on the bed. He laid out a pink sundress. It was simple and adorable! I threw on some silver sandals and turned around to find josh dresses with drips falling down from his hair.

"Ok so what day is this ball?" I asked.

"Um in two days." He said.

My mouth hung open.

"My family is flying in now. We are going to run to a few places to sight see before we meet them for lunch then we will take my sisters shopping." Josh said.

"Is Chad coming shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah he is." Josh said. We walked out to the car and started driving.

First we went to see the Louvre museum. It was awesome just seeing Josh's face light up when he walked in. The art was spectacular filled with Da Vinci and many others. It was mind blowing. It was also all we had time for before we went to lunch. It was a big museum.

"That was cool." I said on our way to lunch.

"Every piece of art work in there is just amazing. It always gives me such inspiration." Josh said.

"I bet one of your pieces will be in there when you become an artist when you grow up." I said.

"Oh that is way out of my league." Josh said.

"No it isn't," I said.

He blushed and rested his hand on my knee just where I liked it when we pulled into a quaint little restaurant. It was like a little diner.

The theme inside was one of like beaches and sun. We saw his family in the corner and sat down to eat.

"So how was you ride here?" I asked.

"It was fine. I am sorry this is happening on such short notice." Mrs. Hollis said.

"That is fine, it really sounds fun." I said.

"I really hope the prince picks me." Tess said.

"Hey you don't need a snot nosed prince." Josh said.

"I know but I want one." Tess said. It made me laugh a little.

"Well he would be stupid to not pick you." I said.

Tess smiled so big I thought there were strings attached to the corners of her mouth.

Lunch went by quickly and before I knew it we were off to the mall.

"So what kind of dress do you want Reed?" Tori asked.

"I don't know I was thinking big and poofy!" I said half joking.

"I know me too. Something nice and fancy to impress the prince." Tess said.

"Well I just want a dress I look good in." Tori said.

"You look good in any dress." Chad said.

"Smart boy," Josh muttered under his breath.

We pulled into the mall where the twins anxiously got out. Even their mouths dropped open at the sight of the mall. It was huge.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"ME!" Shouted Tori. We followed her skip into the mall into the nearest dress shop.

**I was going to make this chapter a little longer but I decided I would keep the dress shopping chapter even longer but in the next chapter instead!**

**Review.**


	4. Gowns, Romantic Walks, and Emails

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…it is Kate Brian's: (**

**Here goes shopping!!!**

"So how about we all browse and pick out things, put them into a dressing room, and then go one at a time." I said trying to bring order to the world as the girls looked at all the dresses in the shop.

Tess ran one way and Tori and Chad ran the other.

"So what kind of dress are you thinking?" Josh asked.

"I'm not telling." I said.

"Oh come on," Josh said.

"Nope you have to wait and see." I said happily disappearing into all sorts of dresses.

We had to have browsed for at least an hour and I think we all picked out about five dresses.

"So Tori, let's see what you got." I said.

She scurried into the dressing room taking about five minutes before she popped out in a dress that would have taken me twenty minutes.

It was a strapless jeweled corset-style full skirt evening gown. It was cobalt blue and took a tiny v dip. It had jewels in just the right places and was tie up in the back. It was the type of dress I would picture a princess in. It was really full and poofy and down right gorgeous. I could tell by the look on Tori's face she wasn't feeling it.

"It looks awesome." I said.

"It doesn't feel awesome. Like with your prom dress, you said it felt awesome and stuff, I don't feel it with this one." She said.

"Then let's keep trying." I said trying to sound uplifting.

The next dress took a little more time for her to get on.

It was a turquoise drop of sunshine ball gown by Alyce Designs. It was full and beautiful and was zip up but not as awesome as the first dress.

"Um, it looked better on the hanger." Tori said before walking back into the dressing room without an opinion. We all kind of nodded at each other in agreement.

The next dress was a sparkling strapless ball gown by Alyce Designs. It was teal and fit her skinny body perfectly bringing out her curves near the waist. It went partially poofy near beneath her waist line and matched her hair amazingly. I just didn't feel her feeling it.

"I feel nice because like it is skinny and stuff but well I want poofier." Tori said.

"I agree." I said. She shortly came out in her fourth dress.

It was a strapless jeweled corset-style full skirt evening gown. It was a different style though. It was a pale pink color and also had perfectly placed jewels. It was extremely poofy and had a splitting of materials where the dress got poofy. She looked like a princess.

"I actually like love this for a ball and feel like a princess and stuff but honestly it's boring. Every other person there will be there in a dress like this one." Tori said.

"You have always been quite original." Josh said.

"Yes I have and it is kind of why I picked out the next dress that I did." Tori said.

"Well get on with it," Tess said.

Tori happily scurried back into the dressing room and came out quickly with her final dress. It was…different.

It was a strapless jeweled print full skirt evening gown. It was by Mori Lee. It was a turquoise and green petal print with a sea foam green underneath. Te green shows in the front because the flower print fabric wraps around. The bottom is definitely full and poofy and it was tie up in the back. The color went fabulously with her hair. Its print at the top in the front looks wrapped but it was all print and fit her skinny body perfectly showing her curves to an extent.

"I love that dress on you." I said.

"Yeah like I would have never in a million years picked it out for me but it looks like hot and stuff." Tess said.

"This feels more me, I choose this dress." Tori said, excitedly.

"Who's next?" I asked while Tori changed back into her normal clothes.

"Me," Said Tess running into the next dressing room where her dresses were.

She came out in a berry colored strapless jeweled appliqué corset-style full skirt evening gown. It was well berry pretty. Wow my mind was tired. I was just glad I hadn't spoken. It looked royal and full of sparkles placed perfectly throughout the dress. It was the perfect fit and color and it was poofy and eye catching.

"You look very nice," I said.

"Save the flattery for someone who cares. I hate it; it looks to royal like I am trying too hard. I will never find a dress for the ball." Tess whined.

"Try on the next one," I said. She nodded and stomped back into the room.

This time she came out in a different strapless jeweled appliqué corset-style full skirt evening gown. It was ballet pink and a different style. Less royal yet sparkly and gorgeous. She looked cute but by the look on her face she wasn't digging it.

"It's," She started to say.

"Keep looking," I said interrupting her. She got a big grin for some reason and tried on her next dress.

Next she came out in a strapless jeweled full skirt evening gown. Well a different one. They all had the same name. This dress was a mind boggling red that was fiery and matched her hair. It was nice and poofy and quite sparkly. It had a plain sash around the waist with a nice design of diamonds. It looked hot.

"Nice," I said.

"I do like it but not enough." I said.

Next she came out with another dress by Mori Lee. It was a halter style jeweled appliqué corset-style full skirt evening gown. It was called flame but it was more like a bright pink or dark pink. It wasn't bright in a neon sort of way just like the color of pink. It fir her curves amazingly and her blonde hair radiated and it was gorgeous.

"I really like it." Tori said.

"Well I don't so shut up." Tess yelled.

"I don't care." Tori yelled.

"Shut up!" Tess yelled.

"Hey girls!" Josh scolded.

"Shut up!' They yelled simultaneously. We all broke out into laughter at that point.

"Go try on you last dress and if you don't like that one we will go and pick more out for you." I said. Tess nodded still laughing.

Tess took a little while longer than usual so either the dress was difficult, she hated it and isn't even coming out, or she loves it so much she had is still admiring it.

By the look on her face she was admiring it. It was a strapless bow detail corset-style full skirt evening gown in the color bubble. It was a light shade of pink, almost pastel and it was sort of rippled at the very top. It was again jeweled perfectly and a different material on the top and on the bottom. The design on the top was gorgeous and the dress managed to be poofy but not obnoxious. It was tie up in the back and here was a cute little bow around the waist area on the front. The dress fir her form and her hair radiated and if you asked me that was the dress.

"Tess, that's cute." Tori said.

"Thanks Tor!" Tess said.

"No thanks necessary T, you are the one that rocks the dress." They both laughed and that was that. It was the dress for Tess and it was my turn to try on dresses.

There was no avoiding the shoves into the dressing room because no matter how I argued I was trying dresses on…not that I would argue.

The first dress was sort of like a maze to get into because I wasn't used to some of these types of dresses. It has a princess inspired bedazzling strapless tulle gown prom dress by Joli Prom. It was a blinding white that radiated off my skin from my ever lasting some what tan from St. Barts and skiing, or trying to ski, with everyone from school over Easter break. It went Poofy at the waist and was tight on the top and it was pretty but too much like a wedding dress. It was also a little bit low to get poofy. It was tie up in the back and jewel design was very different. I walked out of the dressing room anyway to await the remarks of what the others thought.

"Well," I said. Josh's eyes brightened up.

"You look nice," Chad said trying to be polite.

"It looks good on you Reed," Tess said.

"Eh," I said.

"You should try on your next dress because like you said you have to feel it!" Tori said.

"Nice idea, where have you heard that before," I joked. She giggled a little bit and I waltzed back into the dressing room.

The next dress I tried on was a little bit more daring and less like a ball gown. It was more of a flowy dress. It was a sequined ruched evening gown by Jovani. I didn't like it that much, not for the occasion anyway. It was a dark purple sheer fabric over top of a lighter purple fabric. There was some funky metallic purple design near the straps and around the bodice. It wasn't very fancy and I wouldn't even wear it to prom.

"Ok so I thought it was fancier." I said walking out of the dressing room.

"That's ok, try, try, try again." Tess said.

I immediately walked back into the dressing room. I tried on a strapless jeweled appliqué corset-style full skirt evening gown. It was bright orange and not what I thought it looked like at all. There weren't many jewels and it was plain and ugly and I wasn't fond of it.

"I hate it," I said walking out of the dressing room.

"Why would you hate it?" Josh asked.

"Because it looks terrible on me," I said.

"Nothing looks terrible on you." He said.

"So sweet, maybe it's just a terrible dress." I said smiling. I quickly went back into the dressing room.

It was a strapless sequin bow evening gown by Jovani. It was fuchsia and black and boring and not mine. I was beginning to doubt that I would ever find a dress I liked enough.

I walked out and walked back n without any remarks.

"Reed," Tess and Tori whined.

"Nope, moving to the next one." I said. I heard them grumble but eventually they got over it.

"Fine," They said.

I heard annoyance in their voices because I didn't have to try on all the dresses

My next dress was like a maze and extremely gorgeous. It was a dancing on clouds evening gown by Mori Lee. It fit like a glove. There were no alterations to be made. I loved it and by the way it fit it loved me. It was strapless with a light sweet heart neck line. The aqua coloring blended well with my skin and my hair as the top of the dress and the bodice hugged my body tightly. There were silver floral designs in the perfect places. At the hips the dress goes into a full skirt with layers of different materials and laces bringing a whole new level of poofy to life. It continues with the floral design throughout half of the bottom of the dress. As that top part curves up over other fabric to meet at the waist perfectly spaced out sparkles go down the rest of the dress. It was perfect.

I twirled out feeling like a princess. I felt sophisticated but also like a little girl who got her wish of being a princess. In some way that wish really had come true. Small town croton girl in Paris with the best boyfriend ever. That was the life I loved.

I looked to my critics. Josh's jaw slightly dropped and his eyes opened wide a glued to my dress. He tried to hide a blush but it didn't work as his cheeks turned pink.

"You have to get that dress." Tori said.

"Like I will make you get that dress." Tess said.

"No need to force, I love this dress!" I said. I smiled as I got back into my other clothes.

When I exited the dressing room I saw the girls running with their dresses to the counter and Chad trailing behind Tori.

"I gave them the money to pay for their dresses and a little more from what they already have to shop for a couple of hours." Josh said.

"So more shopping huh?" I asked.

"I told them to pick out shoes then bring the dresses to the limo then to shop." He said.

"You really are a good big brother," I said smiling starting to blush myself.

"So let's get shoes," He said.

I picked out some strappy silver shoes with three inch heels I could walk in. We brought he stuff up to pay. I grabbed for my wallet with a credit card I got that I put my money left over from Suzel and some winnings from random poker nights with the girls in an account for. Noelle had also given me a little bit of money to spend for some things.

Josh grabbed my wallet and put it in his pocket while getting his wallet out. He paid for my things and had them brought out to the car by some guy.

"Hey," I said.

"You can have your wallet back when you learn how to use it responsibly." Josh joked.

"Fine," I muttered jokingly.

"So what else should I buy you today?" Josh asked.

"Well," I said jokingly. It was about 4 o clock and we were meeting Josh's family out for dinner at 7. I had brought along a dress that Noelle lent me for dinner.

"Let's start with…" He asked.

"Pants." I said. It was the first thing that came to mind. We went to simple stores. I got some Hollister jeans and shirts with Dash's gift card from Christmas. I bought a shirt their too. I got a pair of 7 jeans and a mini skirt.

We argued about who paid for everything and it ended with Josh paying.

I grabbed a few more shirts until we walked by a store with the perfect mini dress. Josh noticed it before me.

It was a luscious soiree belted cocktail dress by Boutique. It was grayish black and I had to try it on.

I came out of the dressing room with the dress. It fit like a glove and I loved the color. It was belted near the waist showing off curves and had thick straps it hit mid thigh and was gorgeous. I would wear it another time but it was perfect. I had a perfect pair of black open toe pumps to match.

"We are buying that." Josh said as a matter of factly. I nodded and he paid against my liking.

"So now what, you have bought me everything I wanted some I didn't even need," I said.

"Well my sisters can shop for another hour but Paris is beautiful, shall we walk?" He asked.

"We shall," I answered.

We walked through a little gate way out of the mall into a beautiful wonderland of lights and flowers that lit the night time sky adding to the beauty of the shining stars that glittered. Fireflies were buzzing around adding more colors and lights to the abundant mix.

"It's truly beautiful out here." I said grabbing his hand and moving a step closer.

"Yeah it is, not as beautiful as you," He said. I couldn't help but blush; he had that affect on me.

"So are you excited for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Well sort of, last time I went to a ball I was 5 and didn't have a date." He said.

"Rough life," I joked.

"It truly is," He smiled.

There was a bench we decided to sit on. It was covered in vines with pretty red flowers on them.

"I'm going to miss you in September." Josh said.

"Me too, you will be at Yale with Dash and Thomas and a lot of Billings and Ketlar, including Daniel and Paige. Poppy and Upton." I said.

"I'm, glad we made a truce with them," Josh said.

"Me too, life is easier without people hating you." I said.

"You'll be at Easton, with no one to protect you." Josh said.

"Your sisters will be there in case I need your parents." I said.

"True," Josh said.

"So quick question and you might hate it but, your sisters will be quite popular and elite. They are what I call Billings material and they won't be allowed in until the next year but I help decide and since I am going back president I have a lot of say in what goes. Your sisters are nice girls and would be the same as I was I think." I said.

"Well I hate Billings but that was because of Noelle, so I think it would be ok if they were invited. Just try not to haze anyone…too much." Josh said. After everything he learned to accept Billings because, well not everyone there was bad.

"Thank you," I said smiling. I leaned in to kiss him when his phone buzzed. He blushed and pulled away.

"No…" He said.

"What?" I asked. My phone buzzed too.

_Reed darling how have you been? I hope you know as we have told you in the past the brilliant master mind behind everything happening to you wasn't Sabine or Noelle's friend. It was someone from your past and the game has just begun, I hope you are ready to play, and by past I mean anyone from small little Croton until now, sorry I'm not much of a help…well not that sorry._

_Love you wish you knew who._

"No," I said. I looked at Josh's phone and he looked at mine. Almost identical messages appeared on our screens.

"Ok last time we got a message nothing happened. I hope it's the same this time but we can be careful, let's just try and enjoy our vacation." Josh said. I nodded snuggling into his side.

_After checking over the email Noelle notified the Police, they informed us Sabine's friend had escaped and they hadn't found him. They had just figured it out because they had the wrong guy. I had gotten a few scary emails and it was enough to make me stay away from everyone I loved._

_I walked around on campus after telling Josh I didn't want to be near him, I didn't want to put him in danger. He had argued and argued but I told him we could talk about it another day. I needed air and I needed air alone. _

_I walked through the empty quad and bumped into a large figure. I recognized Upton's body. _

"_Reed," He said. _

"_I'm not in the mood to be torn down so if you don't mind," I said. _

"_No, Reed, I acted like a fool. I knew you hadn't had the same feelings for me as you did for Josh. I know how he looks at you and even though I gave you looks like it I haven't ever seen you look back like you look at him. Even though he hurt you so did I and he knew how to repair it. I acted stupid and I wanted to apologize." He said. _

"_I'm sorry too for just not letting you have a chance but you did kiss Poppy." I said. _

"_I realized Reed that I love you and I always will but I love Poppy too. My love for you is like a friendly love." He said. _

"_I feel the same way." I smiled. _

"_Friends," He said. _

"_Friends," I answered. _

"_Good," He said. _

_He walked away and made me realize that I needed Josh and he was willing to risk things for me. I didn't want to hurt him but by walking away I was hurting him. It took me a total of about two seconds to get back to his room where I threw myself into his arms and gave him a kiss. _

I didn't want anything else like that stupid memory to happen. I didn't want to lose Josh and I didn't want to hurt him. I was a strong and tough Reed. Whether I was completely new or not I was going to take maters into my own hands. My stalker was not by ay means going to control me. I was going to control them if it was the last thing I did.

**I am terribly sorry for the delay in update. I have been so stressed with school and stuff and to add on thanksgiving and then my parents went away and I stayed with my cousin. School and stupid friends being huge jerks don't help self esteem or writers block.**

**Again I am really sorry for the delay in update but it might help if I get a few more reviews too because it is hard to be inspired when I have maybe one review per chapter…**

**Anyway how do you like the story so far???**

**And I was thinking for this story I think it is only fair to have a chapter for the ball in Reeds POV of course but Tess's as well because of the prince…what do you think should happen with the prince anyway?**


	5. Pierre

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does. **

The girls called us a little bit more into our walk and we headed back to the mall to change. Josh simply wore khaki's and a nice shirt. I changed into an adorable short sleeved very loose purple dress with a fitted black belt at the waist. It hit above my knees and radiated off of my skin. I threw on a pair of black opened toe pumps and grabbed a coach Madison satin purse. Noelle gave me the dress, Kiran gave me the shoes, and Constance gave me the handbag for an end of the year gift.

Tess and Tori were fashionably dresses in similar dresses. Tess had a cute strapless silver dress that was tight at the top and loose at the waist. It was mid thigh and she had a fashionable pair of Jimmy Choo China strappy sandals. The almost matched her dress exactly, it was all metallic. She had a silver metallic handbag that she got in some antique shop in New York.

Tori was dressed in a shiny black dress the same as Tess's and shoes and a purse the same as Tess just in black. The colors suited them and they looked very cute with their hair done. Chad was lucky.

Josh drove us to the restaurant. We agreed not to tell anyone about the emails because it might overly worry them. He rested his hand on my knee just where it felt comfortable. We pulled into the restaurant and it was semi fancy, we were probably the people dresses the fanciest because we were unaware of exactly how fancy it was. Luckily his parents had dressed the same not caring what others thought.

"We are again sorry Reed for the short notice of the ball." Mrs. Hollis said.

"It's ok, I have never been to a ball before and it sort of sounds fun." I said.

"Well we received pictures of all of your gowns, they are all fabulous." She replied.

"Thank you," I said. I had fallen in love with my gown to be honest.

"So we put in an order ahead of time, the linguine here is to die for." Mr. Hollis said as the waiter approached.

"Miss Brennan, there is a call for you." The waiter said with a heavy French accent. He placed the salads on the table.

"Ok, excuse me," I said to the rest of the table. Josh looked at me asking with his eyes if he should come, I shook him off.

"Hello, I am Pierre and I have an important message." The waiter said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, a question, is this your house?" He asked holding out a picture.

I immediately took a step back, I was looking at my house and it was burnt down.

"Ye…ye…ye…yes." I stammered.

"Well I am afraid it has been burnt to the ground." He went on.

"Thank you captain fricken obvious." I said angrily.

"Oh little girl," He said.

"I'm not a little girl." I said.

"Well Sabine's job will be finished. As I said I am Pierre the French base of where this begins. Noelle's friend well his real name despite what he may have said in the past is Jeff. He is a very small part in the overall plot. He loved her so he may deviate but no one would care. As long as you ended up dead no one would care. Sabine was important but for from the leader. Not too far. Jeff was her right hand man too. I am fore warning you your not safe anywhere." He said laughing.

"Where is my family?" I asked.

"They are safe and with us. Your brother isn't anywhere that I know of. Has he graduated from college yet? Well we have your parents and it will cost you 1 million dollars. Not of any of your friends because we would know, but you yourself has to have one million dollars. I will give you a year and promise your parents safety. You may hate me but I am not a sick murderer I am not about to make you an orphan for I do have morals. I won't lie, due to keeping appearances we won't actually take your parents but we will be able to take them when necessary" Pierre said getting closer and a more innocent look coming onto his face. I could he was telling the complete truth.

"I am only here because they are blackmailing my family but they have spies so act scared." He said. He was being completely honest. You know the look of someone in pain.

I shook my legs.

"Speak of this to no one," He spoke loudly slipping a piece of paper into my hand.

"I walked back to my table and took my place next to Josh.

"My house just burnt down. The damage was bad but insurance covers it. My mom had a ton of money saved up in the bank to repair it." I said.

"That is awful." Josh said.

"I think we'll be ok though." I said.

I discreetly read the note under the table:

_I want to help you, when you are alone with your boyfriend tell him what I have told you. They are not after something in Billings past but of your legacy. One of your many great grandmothers attended Easton Academy. She had three daughters and they continued that legacy until it came to your grandmother. She had left the family and taken some money for her daughters. The number of daughters does not matter but anyway, she sent her daughters to Easton. Your mother was the only girl and she was the only one who went. As you know she made it into Billings. Regardless of all that mostly everyone in your family is extremely wealthy. They want your money. You have to find your grandmother and her sister for they have all of the money. They are on good terms. _

_555-2232_

_Contact them at this number. Tell them about the house and of nothing else. They will be giving you money to rebuild. They may even give you other money you never know, but haven't you always wanted to know about your grandmother?_

_Sorry for the hurt and pain and inconvenience._

_Do not give me a second glance or act weird. For the safety of our family's please. _

_Sincerely Pierre _

_P.S. fun fact for you, a long legacy of you family has gone to Easton but no one knew because your grandmother at one point removed herself although now she is back and your mother removed herself, that legacy party every year, well your legacy is long _

_Enough for a plus one along with yourself to that party._

_If you need me call: 555-6724 _

Wow. I had to act normal until we got back to the hotel but that might be hard.

I had a legacy? I could bring a plus one to the legacy? This was bizarre.

"Reed are you ok?" Josh asked quietly

"Yeah it was a small kitchen fire, my brother wasn't home and my parents are safe." I told him mechanically.

Pierre came over and served the dinner as if he never met me. I treated him like I would treat any random person.

"This linguine is good." I said.

"I told you." Mr. Hollis sang jokingly. He ordered us a cheese cake for dessert. It was scrumptious and to die for.

The Hollis's had taken the girls home and Josh drove me home, we were in a different hotel because we were here for longer.

As we sat in the car Josh placed his hand on my knee slowing my heart rate. It was beating fast still because the stalking wasn't over, others were being help against there will.

"Reed what is up?" Josh asked he knew something was wrong. Now was as good a time as any. I sighed heavily.

"They burnt my house down. My parents are safe and not being held captive so it doesn't look weird but they aren't exactly safe. Pierre works against his will for those people who are trying to hurt 'vulnerable' me. Long story short I need to pay one million of my own dollars to save my parents. I am given a year." I said.

"How come we can't help pay." Josh asked.

"I don't know but there is more." I said.

"More?" Josh asked skeptically.

"Well, like I said Pierre's family isn't safe so he works for them in France, only that but have I told you about my mother removing herself from my family?" I asked.

"Yeah," He answered.

"Well as it turns out I come from a long line of rich people who all went to Easton Academy. Like lots of great grandmothers that went. My grandma removed herself from the very wealthy family. She ended up making up with her mother but my mom removed herself as well and never returned. I know she always had one bank account with a lot of money, which I always assumed was like life savings but not even close. Anyway I have a long enough legacy for a plus one to the legacy. These stalkers want my grandma's money for some strange reason. I haven't seen my grandmother on that side of the family ever. My mom never spoke of her sisters because she hated them. She told us that they all made fun of her and gave her a terrible child hood. Memories of them caused the drug issues. We believed her. Pierre slipped a note into my hand; it gave me my grandmother's number. I am to go see her. She is to give me money and my parents are to be safe but this will never end. I have no idea who is behind it all. It will never stop Josh." I said.

"Wow," He said.

"I know, enough for a plus one, my family must be big." I said.

"Are you going to call your grandmother?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember her at all." I said.

"Reed I would," He said.

"I think I will," I said.

We pulled into the hotel and we got the car valet parked as we went up to our suite.

"I am going to take a shower and give you some time to call your grandma." Josh said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I ran in before him and took a quick shower first. He gave me another peck on the lips before he showered. I changed into my silk pajama's end fuzzy slippers.

I sat on the bed staring at the letter Pierre and given me, the curly print that had my grandmother's phone number on there. The key to my parent's safety and to my past and my life I never knew about. Basically there was a huge decision lying on my lap and even though everything in my body told me to take the number out and call it I couldn't. I just couldn't. Josh was sitting in the other room reading trying to give me space and has been there for an hour understanding my dilemma. I needed to call her.

I took out my iPhone and dialed the number, 555-2232. The phone rang before a woman answered, she didn't sound any older than my other grandma.

"Hello, Margaret Michaelson speaking," Her voice rang; it was beautiful as she must have been.

"Hello?" She asked again.

"Um, hi," I said dorkily

"Who is this?" She asked.

I took a big breath.

"My name is Reed Brennan." I said. I heard a muffled sound in the background.

"I have no idea who you are." She answered.

"My mother's name is Maria you are my grandma, you were all in Billings but my mom got kicked out, you treated her like a disgrace and she left the family." I said.

"Darling you are confused." She said nicely.

"I am Reed Brennan from croton Pennsylvania currently attending Easton Academy, a scholarship girl in Billings, president to be. My mothers name is Maria Michaelson and you are her mom. You are my grandmother and my house, where your daughter is living with her family, your flesh and blood, just burnt to the ground." I said.

"Reed," She said sweetly.

"Grandma," I said.

"Darling, your mother removed herself from the family, she would be furious if she knew I was speaking to you. She sends me pictures of you kids but I am not allowed to meet you even after I admitted to being wrong." She said.

"My parents aren't being held but they aren't safe, we need to first rebuild my house so I have a place to live, so your daughter can live in a home. And once we build a house people will be around there and if something doesn't seem right then my parents pay for it. I will be an orphan." I said.

"This isn't funny child, I don't need any pranks." She said.

"Let me refresh your memory of popular Easton news, Psycho Ariana Osgood tries murders one and attempts to murder another classmate. Cheyenne Martin found Dead: Suicide or Murder. Sabine Dulac: Osgood's sister tries to kill student murderer of Cheyenne Martin. Thomas Pearson missing. Thomas Pearson found Dead. Josh Hollis accused of Murder. How about Thomas Pearson and Cheyenne Martin alive? True! Or Sabine Dulac dead. Real Ariana Osgood dead. Or maybe you even know news in St. Barts, Girl pushed off boat survives. Look them up. I dated Thomas Pearson. Ariana tried to kill me. I currently date Josh Hollis and did then too." I said.

"So this isn't a prank?" She asked.

"I came to Easton and met Thomas. I thought I loved him. He disappeared and was found dead. Billings blamed Josh and I knew it wasn't him. Ariana ended up with the blame and tried to kill me. I come back and other friends were accomplices and gone. That was all sophomore year. Junior year well Cheyenne took control over everything and went crazy and nasty. I roomed with a new girl Sabine. Cheyenne was found dead after being kicked out of Billings. The police somehow figured out it was a murder and blamed me. Josh and I had issues, I really did love him. Noelle came back to Easton; she was former President and my best friend. She had issues with her former bf Dash. He flirtatiously emailed me. We worked really hard to get to the legacy which until now I wasn't even supposed to be able to go I was lucky and got a plus one the first time the second time we were cheated out so we cheated a little bit. I was being stalked and getting emails from Cheyenne. Go to legacy hooked up with Dash after fighting with Josh. Even though he cheated on me and I forgave him because he was drugged it didn't count even though I was drunk he hated me and got a new girlfriend within a week flaunted her. Noelle found out kicked me out of Billings, Billings almost got shut down before I got kicked out but then she found out. Stalking continued and I was going to a party when I found out that my best friend Sabine was Ariana's sister. I confronted her after making friends with Josh's girlfriend. She pulled a gun and confessed to killing Cheyenne. Also drugging me and Dash at the legacy. I saw something in Josh's face. It was anger. She was about to pull the trigger to the gun at me and Josh leaped and pushed her. The bullet fired and missed me. It hit Ivy his girlfriend so even though things were cleared out he stayed with her. He promised to keep me updated while I vacationed in St. Barts. Never heard from Josh. Met Upton Giles. Got yelled at and pushed off a boat. Got back together with Josh. Let's see, oh yeah then when we got back after knowing the two girls who tried to kill me escaped from jail one was 'dead' but not really, they made us trust them. Ariana had changed. We thought Sabine did too. Thomas was alive and he came back. Noelle told us about how she had a scar on her stomach and the guy that gave it to her hurt Dash and my brother Scott. It turns out he was working with Sabine. We went to prom and she showed up with him. Pointing a gun at me again. Ariana jumped in front of me and died. Cheyenne was alive. She shot Sabine. That was that I thought. That same man is emailing me again. I met someone here; he is working for them against his will. It is bigger than Sabine according to him and in order for my parents to be safe I am to get one million dollars from my family. Then he tells me my grandmother is rich." I said.

"So this isn't a prank, my baby is hurt and my grandchildren are being threatened." She said.

"Yes," I said.

"I am sorry; your mother just was very strict about how I was to never contact you guys. We need to talk to each other face to face." She said.

"I agree but right now I am in Paris and there is a ball tomorrow." I said.

"Well isn't that funny, I am attending the Princes ball too. I am close friends with the royal family I met one of them in college." She said.

"That's so cool." I said starting to cheer up.

"Well immediately tonight I will make calls to repair the house then I will call your mother." She said.

"Thank you Margaret," I said.

"Please, call me Maggie, or even better Grandma." She said.

"Thanks grandma," I said. It felt good to say that.

"So did you say Hollis?" She asked.

"Yeah why," I said.

"Well if you mean the Hollis's I am thinking of I live right next door to them in New York, I have been great friends with their parents. A son Lynn, Josh, and two twin daughters Tess and Tori." She said.

"Yeah, that is them, I date Josh." I said.

"Nice boy, you are still dating him?" She asked.

"Yeah that is why I am going to the ball!" I said excitedly.

"Well darling that is wonderful. I hope to see you soon I feel terrible for not being able to know my grandchildren." She said.

"By grandma," I said.

"Goodbye, Reed." She said. I hung up the phone and flopped down on the bed. My grandmother really was rich. She knew royal family and lived next door to Josh. This was crazy and too much to take in. Too good to be real.

I danced out to the other room and plopped onto the couch next to Josh.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Well she didn't believe me at first but as it turns out my mother has little contact with her like giving her out pictures. Also she will be at the ball tomorrow." I said.

"It's a small world after all." Josh said.

"It gets smaller, who is your neighbor in New York?" I asked.

"Well we only really know the neighbor on one side, she is this sweet lady I think her name is Maggie Michaelson. Um why?" He asked.

"My mother's maiden name is Michaelson. My grandmother's name is Maggie Michaelson." I said.

"No way," He said.

"Yeah, she recognized your last name." I said.

"That is wild," He said.

"It's a lot too take in for one day. Not only do I have a legacy at Easton but that stalking has to do with my family. My house burnt down but my grandma who I never met before is going to pay to have it repaired. I am meeting her for the first time ever tomorrow at a ball, and she is my boyfriend's neighbor. Not that weird of a day for me." I said.

"Valid point," He joked.

"I am beat, can we go to bed?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would ask," He said giving me a kiss on the lips and carrying me to the bed.

We lay down and turned out the lights. He wrapped his arms around over my stomach but I turned over I couldn't sleep. It had all happened so fast and I didn't know what to think.

It was all so wild but so was the rest of my life. I was a legacy, I never even knew. After a while of waiting I finally drifted off to sleep.

_It was time for spring break and we were ready to go to Sunset Valley Resort for skiing. It made no sense, we went somewhere warm for winter break but for spring break we go skiing, oh well I was excited to learn and Josh was excited to teach me. _

_We had gotten to the resort with most of the crew from Easton. I had picked up on it very quickly. It was kind of east and it was a blast, I was a natural and at everyone else's level. _

_I had still reminded myself everyday that no matter what the stalker wouldn't get me. _

_I had made it to another big hill with everyone. The hill had complicated paths and I was up with Noelle, Dash, and Josh. We started going down and out of nowhere someone cut us off causing us to fall. Something was thrown at Noelle, none other than a picture of her large scar. That Bastard. I quickly got up on my ski's and went as fast as I could not turning until I could cut the guy off. Everyone yelled after me and Josh chased._

_I got the guy to fall and quickly got my ski's off to pin him down._

"_You don't get to torment me or my friends you don't get to torment anyone. You can't scare me." I said to him._

_The glow in his eyes was evil._

"_That's what you think," He said. _

"_I am stronger than you think," I said pushing his shoulders further into the snow._

_He flipped me up and pulled a knife out cutting my arm._

_Josh had arrived and tackled him screwing up his face with punches left and right._

"_You thing you can control me again but you can't and you are pathetic. You don't scare me." I said putting the knife to his neck then standing up and throwing it to his side. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked to my right fore arm to find the small scar he left. I wasn't as unlucky and Noelle or Tess who had to live with the hip bone scars that were big forever.

It was morning and a decent hour to be up so I decided to stay still in bed but I didn't want to sleep again.

_You are a new person. You are not afraid. You can face anything. If they mess with you or with anyone you know you will get the last word._

I told myself this as a daily ritual.

**I had originally planned this to be the Ball chapter but I thought this was more interesting and it all kind of just came to me as I went, I hope you liked it!**

**Review and give me your thoughts on the whole legacy grandmother neighbor blah, blah, blah!**


	6. A Night to Remember Reed1

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private…not me. **

**So this is going to be the ball chapter in Reeds POV and the next chapter will be the ball in Tess's POV!**

Josh wasn't awake yet so I quietly trudged to the bathroom to rub some of the special lotion I got in case my scar bothered me. I didn't want to take the chance of another nightmare so I just brushed my teeth as I always do when there isn't anything else to do, or when I need to think.

_In a hospital room I had gotten stitches on my arm where he had left the small cut. I was totally pissed. _

_My phone had received a text:_

_**Reed you got away as did everyone else but I have made it my personal goal to kill you.**_

_**You know who.**_

You are a new person. You are not afraid. You can face anything. If they mess with you or anyone you know you will get the last word.

_I tried to repeat the saying to myself and it worked for I felt another fire in my chest._

_I did something unlike me and replied to the threatening texts. _

_**Try me bastard.**_

_I wrote back quickly turning my phone off. _

I was caught in a daze while brushing my teeth and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Josh's alarm went off. We had to wake up early to get to breakfast on time. After breakfast we were to immediately report to the hair salon to get some crazy hair style. We were also to let them professionally apply make up before returning to the hotels to get ready. Tess and Tori were coming to our room and we were driving them to Josh's parent's hotel to catch the limo.

Josh groggily walked into the bathroom.

"Why are you up?" He asked.

"Bad dream," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you ok, I mean your grandma and everything is big but your family, that is pretty scary." Josh said.

"Well they can't scare me. I am being a new me where no one frightens me." I said.

"Well that's a good way to be and we better get ready." Josh said.

"I cal first shower," I said skipping into the bathroom quickly.

I turned on the water letting the steam engulf me. The water felt nice hitting my skin, a hundred little needles like acupuncture. The water turned hot and scolded my body. I rinsed my hair out and was done in the shower.

I came out on Josh passed my to go into the shower, when I reached the bed there was already an outfit laid out for me.

He had also managed to set up one of those changing walls and stations for shoes with all of our dresses.

He put out a pair of jeans and a button up pink Abercrombie striped shirt. I had to wear button up so I could easily get into my dress after hair and make up.

Josh was out of the shower shortly after I was changed and my hair was dried.

His curls dripped onto the floor as he shoved his feet into sneakers. I shoved my feet into my sneakers as well.

He grabbed my hand and we made our way out of the hotel into the car to meet his family at the diner.

We drove the short five minutes singing badly to the songs on the radio and acting goofy.

"I am so excited about my grandmother," I said.

"Well quick question, how do we explain to your parents my nice old neighbor is your grandmother?" Josh asked.

"That my friend is a great question, I suppose we will do what I always do, think of it on the spot when necessary!" I said jokingly. We pulled into the diner to meet his family at a table in the corner.

French girls eyed me jealously walking in arm in arm with josh as they had extremely short skirts and knee high sock uniforms on, there schools went year round.

We met up with his family and sat down.

I ordered an orange juice and pancakes. It seemed to be the popular idea because everyone copied me.

Those pancakes were the best pancakes I have ever tasted in my life. They were fluffy and light with the right amount of butter and flavor.

"So girls, hair dresser time." Mrs. Hollis said.

Mr. Hollis led Josh and Chad somewhere else and they had no clue what was going on.

"Where are Josh and Chad going?" Tori asked.

"Well this is time so it is also boy time." Mrs. Hollis answered laughing.

"Huh?" Tess asked.

"Your father insisted on 'hanging out with the boys.'" She said rolling her eyes.

The hair salon looked almost closed but there were people with hair undone in tears for some reason.

"This is the most exclusive place in town. Lady Lola only takes fifteen customers for each event." Mrs. Hollis explained.

"How are we getting in?" I asked.

"Lola and I go way back, she always has time for me and my daughters and friends." Mrs. Hollis explained.

"That makes sense, I guess." I said.

"Who cares what makes sense we can get our hair done by like to most exclusive hair dresser in the world. Let's be happy!" Tess exclaimed.

Walking into the small hair salon was weird because it was like a clown car, small on the outside but huge on the inside.

The little old wooden shop turned into a spacious all marble studio of amazingness, Josh's set up had been transferred to the shop and no one else was in the shop.

Lady Lola walked over to us. She was very slim and had olive skin with a short bob of black hair and a pink streak in the front. She wore a tight cheetah print shirt that was very low cut and tight with black leather skin tight pants and four inch leather red pumps.

"Alice!" She exclaimed yelling Josh's mom's name.

"Lola!" Mrs. Hollis returned the exclamation.

"So ball tonight, you need hair and make up for four girls…I can certainly do." She said in a heavy accent.

"Thank you so much." Mrs. Hollis said.

"No problem. Who first?" She asked.

"I suppose I will go first girls," Mrs. Hollis said.

"Ok," we said dully.

It took forever for Mrs. Hollis's hair to get done. Each curl she had pinned up was done in an intricate way be twisted and twirled on top of her head. When she was done she looked gorgeous and went to the make up table where what seemed to be an assistant started applying heavy loads of makeup to her face.

"How bout you next?" She said pointing to Tess.

"Yes," She said skipping up.

Tori and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes a little bit. Tess's normally curly hair had been straightened to a perfect pin straight style. Then it was piled on top of her head in a funky swirling design taking longer than her mother. The ends of her hair were put into tight curls and hung limply around her face. It looked pretty good but I would have never picked it.

Mrs. Hollis was done with make up and had silver shades of eye shadow and a bright red lipstick on. Tess moved over to the make up table.

"Other twin come," Lola commanded.

"Good luck," I said.

Tori's pin straight natural hair had been curled the perfect width, not loose and not tight but just right. It had all perfect spirals each one being pinned on the top of her head creating a fancy bun.

Tess was done with make up. She had a light shade of pink eye shadow matching her dress with her lips painted true red. Her cheeks were given a shimmer blush. She looked cute. Tori had moved on to make up and Lola called for me.

Mrs. Hollis and Tess waited very patiently as me and Tori finished up.

"Well Miss Reed, your hair long, very pretty, I was thinking maybe curl all and put in sweep to side." She said.

"Sounds awesome," I said smiling. My hair was getting long; it was at the mid-back at this point.

She started out by using a curling iron she used on Tori to make medium sized curls. She started pinning them up and sweeping some to the side. I felt about a million bobby pins being stuck into my skull. When she was all done I had beautiful curls lying on my head swept to the side with one strand of curls hanging down framing my face.

"Makeup," Lola ordered me.

Tori had just finished up and had a turquoise color of eye shadow that would go great with her dress. She had also gone very red with the lip stick.

When I got to the make up table Lola escorted Mrs. Hollis to get into her dress. I was pounded with layers of foundation making my skin look more perfect than Kiran's was sometimes. Then I was given a mixture of pale blue and silver eye shadow. It was loaded onto my eye but in a fashionable way not looking weird or like clown. They put some sort of mascara that really lengthened my lashes to the extreme and a coat of liquid eyeliner on. They took out a very faint pink blush and applied a little to my cheeks. Finally they took out a bright red liquid color with a brush and painted it on my lips. It was just a fancy type of lip stick.

I joined Tess and Tori to wait for their mother. She walked out in a royal silver gown that complimented her defined features. She had on barely noticeable silver stilettos.

Tess was next escorted in. she came out a few minutes later with her pink dress on. She had also gotten barely noticeable shoes. Hers however were a shade of pink.

Tori was pulled in and came out with a similar pair of silver stiletto shoes. Her dress was so original but looked amazing.

Lola pulled me into the dressing room. She took my measurements and gave me appropriate undergarments to go with the dress. They were completely lace and the skimpiest pieces of anything I had ever seen. The bra was strapless and slipped on almost tearing while being put on. The underwear was a thong again completely lace and could easily be torn. She then gave me a pair of silver stilettos too. I knew why we didn't need to buy shoes.

Lola dressed me in my dress and escorted me out.

It was almost time for the ball already. The boys were on there way to come pick us up.

"Girls you all look divine." Mrs. Hollis said.

"Thanks, as do you." I answered. I was also given a small pale blue clutch to match my dress. Tess was given a pink one and Tori a tropical blue. Mrs. Hollis was given a silver clutch.

No wonder this place was exclusive.

"You girls have fun. Nothing be returned!" Lola said smiling. We were all given the kind of make up they gave us and like more than samplers. They just handed out free stuff there.

"Thank you," Mrs. Hollis said.

The boys had pulled up in the limo to escort us to the ball. Josh exited taking my arm as did Chad and Mr. Hollis. Chad taking Tori's arm and Mr. Hollis taking Mrs. Hollis's arm. The boys had all cleaned up very nicely and were wearing their tuxes.

"So what did you guys do?" I asked. Josh had been staring at me.

"Well we bonded playing a few tennis matches." Josh said. He played tennis?

"You play tennis?" I asked.

"Not really, I just play around. You look gorgeous." He said.

"Why thank you, and I used to hit around with my brother all the time." I said.

"Awesome, we should totally play sometime." Josh said.

"I'll take you down!" I said.

"You wish," He said.

"Oh you are so on." I said.

We both laughed at our five year old like competitiveness.

"So where is it we are going?" I asked.

"It's called _Paris_." Josh said.

"That seems…well weird." I said.

"Well the thing about it is it is a very old building all redone in marble everything with winding stair cases and a ballroom the size of my house." Josh said.

"Wow," I said.

"Not only that but it is also call _Paris_ because it is technically the castle we are going too. It just sounds more modern to say _Paris_ than the castle. They think that saying the castle or the palace sounds too medieval." Josh said.

"Interesting," I pondered the name and it kind of made sense. Then I remembered how I was to meet my grandmother.

"Hey your face just fell," Josh said.

"Yeah I mean I'm not sad I'm just worried my grandmother won't approve." I said.

"Of me?" Josh asked.

"No, I know she will love you because well quite frankly she already does but maybe she won't approve of me." I said.

"Who wouldn't, I mean Noelle does and she's a tough cookie." Josh said. Tough cookie? We really were like five year olds.

We started on a long winding road as if in the middle of no where. It curved many times before a stone building came up far ahead. The building looked enormous from at least three miles back if not more. There were about five towers and many entrance ways and gates.

A few minutes passed and we arrived at the front of _Paris_. There were many people there al dresses from head to toe in gorgeous items. I had put on a small real diamond necklace Josh had gotten me for my birthday. Also a pair of diamond earrings from Kiran's birthday. I had put on the only heirloom my mother had. It was a real diamond bracelet that twinkled around my small wrist. My mother had given it to me the day she got in the car accident and I ad always had it in my possession since. I was so glad no one from my many stalkers new where to look.

The driver had opened our door and Josh took my arm giving the invitation to the people guarding the doors. He told his parents he would meet up with them at 11. It was about 6. Josh led me into _Paris._ Boy was it a castle.

The building was floor to ceiling done in complete pure marble. The staircase was large and winding into corridors and kept going up and up and up. There were lights everywhere wrapped around everything twinkling beautifully. There was classical music being played to the left. Josh led me that way where I assumed the ballroom was.

The ballroom was huge. It towered higher than anything. It was decorated much like the rest of the house. I noticed statues in every window of some Roman Goddess.

"Welcome to zee prince's ball." A man greeted us with the heaviest accent I had heard yet.

"Thank you," I said as he took my coat.

"Zee Prince wishes to dance wif every girl zat comes zo wait over zere. Boy move for zee lady." The man ordered Josh dragging me to the prince.

I was the first girl in the line shortly followed by Tori and then Tess.

"I don't want to be here." Tori said.

"I do," Tess remarked.

"Neither do I Tori, I want to dance with Josh," I said.

"Well sorry if I don't please." A voice came from behind me.

I blushed and turned to find who I assumed was the prince. He was about a year younger than me and a year older than the twins.

"No, it's just, I mean…I'm sorry. I'm Reed Brennan." I said.

"Hello Reed, I am Prince Thomas." He said. Thomas the last time I saw him…I couldn't think about that.

"Thomas," I said almost scared.

"Yes, care to dance?" The prince asked.

"Sure," I said letting him take my hand.

"So you had an ex boyfriend or something by the name of Thomas?" He asked.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I read American big time news. I know everything that happened to you. I recognized the name. I am sorry for the forcing of you to dance. I didn't choose it be this way. IT just happened." The prince said.

"Well thanks for recognizing my name or well rather that's neat. I didn't mean any offense earlier." I said.

"I know," He said.

"You know you aren't the stereotypical prince." I said.

"Why thanks, you know you are a great girl and gorgeous too, Just like those girls behind you in line but you all have boyfriends." He said.

"Oh the girl right behind me does but not the other one." I said. His ears perked up and he smiled.

I saw Josh tap him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

"Of course, lovely dancing with you Reed." The prince said walking away.

"Finally," Josh said.

"Finally," I repeated. I was still in a bit of a daze. Hearing the name Thomas brought back awful memories. Not only of when he was 'dead' but of what happened after that.

_Spring break had ended and we were back on campus. It seemed like all couples were absolutely wonderful. Especially Thomas and Cheyenne. _

_We were spending the night in a hotel before heading back to campus, just for fun. We had watched a scary movie about something the night before and were a little shaken still…it was a scary movie. I was in a room with Josh and our room was next to Noelle's and Dash's and Cheyenne's and Thomas's. Even being a nice hotel walls were thin and we were like talking to each other through them, they found it hilarious. They apparently had never stayed in anything but a sweet before. _

_It was late at night and I heard Cheyenne's high pitched shriek and a thud on the wall. Josh and I jumped out of bed and ran into the hall. Their door was busted down and everything was silent. We walked in the room and I clung to Josh. We entered that bathroom o find Cheyenne laying unconscious on the floor blood was oozing out of her leg and stomach. _

_I screamed and I heard Noelle coming down the hall. Josh was dialing 911 on the phone and I ran to check the bedroom part. _

_Thomas was lying on the floor. Blood was oozing from his lip. He had a black eye and looked like he had the crap beaten out of him. He was conscious. _

_He stood up limping walking past me. A tear slid out of his eye. _

"_This is your gad damn fault Reed." He yelled pushing me. _

"_Thomas," I said. _

"_No your stupid stalker Reed." He yelled. _

"_Thomas!" Josh yelled._

"_What?" He screamed. The look on his face was disgust until he actually looked at me crying. _

_I hadn't noticed until he looked at me that I was crying but I was and I was crying hard because chances were that it was my fault. All there money was taken and hey were both left for dead. _

"_Reed," He said lighter than before. _

"_Reed I didn't mean it," Thomas said almost begging for forgiveness. I just kept crying though. _

_Later that night Cheyenne had been brought to the hospital. She was having surgery and they didn't know if she would make it. It was hard to tell. She had been in non stop surgery since she got there. She had an organ punctured; I think her kidney and had major blood loss._

_Thomas had been let go after they fixed him. He had a bit of a broken rib but he had a bandage on. He had a fat lip and a black eye and a broken arm. He was in pain but not only physical. _

"_Reed can I talk to you." Thomas said. _

_I looked at Josh and he nodded. _

_Thomas led me to his official room, the doctors told him he didn't have to stay there. _

"_Reed, I am sorry. I shouldn't have made those accusations. I was wrong and stupid and upset and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said looking sincere. _

"_Know you were right though, I mean it was mean but it probably was my stalker." I said. _

"_No, the police talked to me. Do you remember the movie of the freak who murdered the couple's on that island. It was like that. This guy broke into our room and took the money Shy was bushing her teeth and they saw me first. They beat me so hard and so much and I tried o fight back. They took the money and Cheyenne walked in, I was keeping them off me until then when she screamed. I was the thud. The guy got a stupid grin on his face and I can only imagine where the ass touched Cheyenne cutting her." Thomas said. _

_Tears slipped from his eye._

"_It will be ok Thomas," I said. _

"_Reed I will always love you, as a friend though." He clarified tears still slipping from his eyes._

"_Mr. Pearson, I have news about Miss. Martin." The doctor sullenly. Oh boy. _

**So this just happened, it wasn't originally planned. **

**Should Cheyenne be alive or dead?**

**What should the last thing of Thomas be that reed sees?**

**So I am really drawn about keeping Cheyenne alive or killing her…I really need help deciding. Oh and because of this I will have another ball chapter in Reed's POV and then one in Tess's POV!**

**Review please! **


	7. Prince Charming? Tess

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private. I have no rights to it what so ever. **

**So this is going to be the chapter of the ball in Tess's POV…I need your opinion…I will show what Reed last saw of Thomas and how it hurt and everything that happens. Should I do it over a long period of time like up until the vacation with the rest of their crowd or should I do it more quickly and have a full chapter like I did with the funeral???**

**Well enjoy!**

I felt like a princess in my gown. I also felt kind of silly and childish in how I was given underwear by Lola or whatever the crazy person's name was. Tori and I giggled about all the way to the ball but I couldn't help feeling like the third wheel in all of this. I was the only one without a boyfriend and it sucked.

Everyone knows I have high hopes of the prince liking me but the thing about that is even if he does he is probably a snotty rich kid who well doesn't care about the well being of me. Like he wouldn't give a care if I had serious issues like most princes are fabled to be. Reed, Gia, and Tori are all so lucky they have guys that care about them. I mean why else was Lynn going to propose to Gia when we were all there. I mean I couldn't tell anyone that only Tori and I knew but still he had to love her. And what Josh was planning, I couldn't even think about it or I would blab and Reed was right there. Point is someone cares and the prince probably won't care at all just a snobby brat looking for good arm candy. Who knows if he will even consider me good arm candy? I couldn't let all my family know I wasn't ecstatic about this because well, they thought I would be and well it would really awesome if a prince actually liked someone like me.

The prince had taken Reed, I recall his name Thomas and when I saw Reed flinch I knew why. I mean everyone did. The last thing that anyone heard from him I mean well it was just plain scary. I haven't even heard his name since the incident.

"He seems nice," Tori said trying to talk to me. She was the only one who actually got me.

"Yeah but how nice could he be, he is a prince." I said. The line behind me had grown enormously to a bunch of girls jumping up and down wanting to be famous for dancing with the prince.

"Good point but Reed is smiling." Tori said.

"When doesn't Reed smile, I swear she smiled immediately after some things happened. If she lets her defense down who knows what could happen." I said.

"Well she is strong if she didn't like the boy a little bit then she would obviously stomp on his foot and walk to Josh. She is strong enough." Tori said. I couldn't help but laugh because it was so true. Reed was truly strong and a great role model but she knew how t act and she wasn't going to let someone treat her like dirt. I think Tori was the only one who knew it and it was true for her too but we really looked up to Reed. She was like my idol and she maintained sweetness and saved me even after I was a total bitch to her.

Josh had taken Reed from the prince and he didn't seem to mind. He had walked back over and taken Tori's hand.

"Are you with someone?" He asked her.

"Yeah the guy made me come over." Se said.

"Well I will return you to your lucky boyfriend in only a moment." He said.

He had seemed quite kind actually. He danced a few steps with Tori as Chad came over and tapped him on the shoulder. They shook hands and he smiled making his way over to me. He was really good looking.

He had slightly shaggy golden hair straight and blazing green eyes. They made my breathing increase as they were intense and gorgeous at the same time.

"Hello, I am Prince Thomas; you are lovely Tori's twin I assume so meaning you knew a Thomas who blah, blah, blah is missing…again." He said.

"Uh yeah," I said shyly.

"Well I assume you also have a man claiming you?" He asked.

"No I don't," I said looking to the floor.

"Really, you're gorgeous though," He said.

"There was an incident." I said.

"Oh, so ell me how you knew this Thomas Pearson fellow?" He said. He was so cute.

"Um well Reed, the first girl you danced with, he was her ex. That boy who is dating her is my brother. Ironically my brother and that Thomas were best friends for quite sometime. Had a few feuds over Reed but she always wound up with my brother." I said.

"Wow he knows everyone now doesn't he," The prince joked.

"Popular kid," I shrugged.

"I love your dress, you look really good." Thomas said. He had noticed my dress and I couldn't help from blushing.

"Thanks," I said giggling a little bit.

"So Tess, what was this incident with a stupid boy?" Thomas asked.

"Well as you know Reed has had…issues. They lead to stalking and then people get killed and she feels to blame. Regardless my ex boyfriend Brad wanted to go way more than I wanted to. He was practically ripping my clothing off and Reed saved me. While Brad was leaving someone had intercepted him. Someone out to get Reed or Billings, an elite house at the school Reed goes to and my brother went, where my sister and I are going. Anyway he came back and broke into my house and did the same thing. This time he brought along a knife and ended up leaving a large scar here." I said pointing to my scar that was identical to the famous Noelle Lange. How I hoped to be Billings president some day.

"Wow, stupid boy, if I ever meet him I would punch him." Thomas said.

"Yeah, it was scary but we found out who did it because Reed's best friend Noelle had a similar thing happen and had an identical scar. That guy got a hold of Brad and gave Brad the opportunity for revenge." I said. It scared me to think about.

"Well if you want to know about my first girlfriend I'd be willing to tell," He said.

"Oh I am positive that is a story I want to hear." I said.

"Well my parents had fixed me up two years ago with this princess from like Iceland or something weird like that. She wore silk everything and had hair braided and beaded and was well strange. She had like butt length hair when it was braided and striking eyes but she was bossy and wanted me to give her everything. Wanted me to wait on her hand and foot and I refused so she left. She like made me scrub her feet. They were disgusting and had calluses all over them." He said. He had opened up o me because I had opened up to him. Maybe he wasn't a normal snotty prince stereotype.

"Well that just stinks," I said laughing.

"Yeah, her feet stunk too," Thomas said shaking.

"So what grade are you going into or what year of study?" I asked.

"Well I have begged my parents to let me go in disguise to a private school in America and they are letting me, I will be a junior. How about you?" He asked.

"Sophomore, what school are they thinking?" I asked.

"Haven't decided yet, they are debating between beloved Easton Academy, this place I think Cheshire Academy and Atherton Pryce Academy." He said.

"Well I have heard Atherton Pryce is a great school and I haven't heard much f this Cheshire Academy but I know Cheshire is in Connecticut but well Easton, I like the sound of that." I said.

"Why have you heard good things?" He asked.

"No actually it's because I will be going there and Reed goes there." I said.

"Well then I may have to bump it to the top of my list." He said.

"Well the Academics are great," I said.

"Well I have to ask, how many other boyfriends have you had?" Thomas asked.

"Well only Brad, tell me about your most recent girlfriend?" I asked. We were so going there.

"Well she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she is petite and if I am not mistaking had naturally curly hair. She is gorgeous and had had boyfriend troubles in the past, looks great in pink and is dancing with me as we speak." He said. OHMIGOD! He totally just asked me out.

"Yeah," I said keeping it cool.

"Well I see no one else looking as stunning in that line of girls plus I just don't feel like making small talk with anyone else," He half joked.

"Well then I guess my most recent boyfriend is not a snobby prince that I thought he might be. He is actually quite kind and caring. He has golden hair ad striking green eyes that bore into your own. He is kind of sweet and has a name that makes my one friend shiver. He is probably the most attractive male specimen I have seen in quite some time and well, he is pretty awesome." I said.

"I am so very jealous of him." Thomas joked.

"I must say I am quite jealous of this girl you speak of." I said.

"Well I guess this means I have found someone, the line can disperse." He said. I hadn't realized it but it was growing smaller as boys went to get their girlfriends and other girls went to find singly guys. Thomas had sent a signal to someone and the girls who were left started whining and being upset. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"So what's next, we have been dancing for amazingly over an hour." I said.

"You come to meet my family and then I meet yours," He said.

He dragged me to where the throne had been set up and the queen in her many cloths of silk and the king in his suit sat watching their party.

"Mother, Father, this is Tess," He introduced me.

"Well hello dear, you are gorgeous," His mother had said.

"Thank you," I replied,

"I see why my son chose you, with your family you may join the king and I at our table for dining. We have a friend also sitting with us. Maggie is her name." The queen said signaling an older woman to come over…wait I knew her.

"Mrs. Michaelson?" I asked.

"You know her?" Thomas whispered in my ear his breath making me shiver.

"Tess my dear, I told you to call me Maggie," She said.

"Yeah, she is my neighbor," I said.

"Well such a small world, Tess why don't you and Thomas get your family, we are going to be eating soon and I would like to meet them." The queen said.

"There are 7 of them with the dates that my brother and sister brought, is that ok?" I asked making sure there was room.

"Of course darling." The queen said. The king barely spoke but the queen was quite kind. I liked her a lot. I also liked Thomas a lot. His stare at me made me feel special.

It was how Lynn stared at Gia and Gia at Lynn. How Josh stared at Reed and Reed stared at Josh. How even Chad stared at Tori and Tori at Chad. It was what made people feel special and I couldn't help looking at him the same way.

I had led Thomas over to where my parents sat. Reed and Josh had there heads bent together not far from my parents and Tess and Chad were slow dancing right near Reed and Josh.

I still couldn't believe this had happened to me. I mean I thought it was never possible.

"Um, mom, dad, the queen wants us sitting at her table," I said shyly.

"Huh?" They asked finally noticing the Prince.

"Give me a minute?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded and walked a few feet away.

"Tess," They asked.

"Well when we danced he really liked me and was really nice and I really like him." I said.

"This is all a bit much," My dad said.

"No it isn't. Not really anyway I mean like this was the point in the ball." I whined.

"Well you won't ever see him again. I mean unless it's ok with Reed and Josh for you your sister and Chad to stay here then you won't even get to know him." My mom said.

"Mom, he is going to Easton next year," I said.

"Really?" Dad asked.

"Well if not there Atherton Pryce which isn't too far or even Cheshire which is like in Connecticut." I said.

"Talk to Reed and Josh then come back here and we will go over there if the three of you can stay with them. I will let you have your own room as long as it is next to theirs and they know where you are at all times. And I don't want the prince or Chad in there alone with you guys, Chad can be in Reed and Josh's suite." Mom said. Josh would ever agree.

I walked over to Tori and signaled her to follow as I went to talk to Reed and Josh.

"Josh well the impossible has happened it seems and the prince chose me. His name is Thomas and he wants us to go sit with them but mom and dad aren't happy because they think I won't get to know him. They said I can if you guys let me Tori and Chad stay with you. We can get another room but we need a lot of supervision and stuff." I said.

"That would be awesome." Tori said.

"I don't know Tess," Josh said.

"Come one, I really like him." I said.

"Ok fine," Josh said. They followed me back to my parents.

"He said yes," I said. My mothers jaw dropped and se had only made the deal because she figured Josh would say no.

"Fine, let's go." Mom said.

I ran over to get Thomas and stayed a few feet in front of my family.

"So I was supposed to only be here today but I convinced my brother to let me stay for like the next two weeks or however long they are here for," I said.

"Really, that's awesome." Thomas said happily.

"Yeah," I said.

"Listen sorry for the awkward dinner we are going to have." Thomas said.

"I don't doubt my family won't add on. Weird things happen especially when we are with Reed." I said.

We arrived at the table where we were seated. I was next to Thomas and Josh. The seating was boy girl. Next to Thomas was his mother then his father, then my mother and my father followed by Maggie then Chad and Tori. She got o sit next to Reed because the odd number of people. It worked out that I was across from my father.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet everyone here. Let's go around and introduce ourselves. I am Maria the Queen." The queen said.

"I am Martin, the king," He said in a heavy accent making sure the T was heard. It sounded like MarTin.

"I am Alice Hollis, Tess's mother." Mom introduced herself.

"I am Henry Hollis, Tess's father." Dad introduced himself.

"I am Margaret Michaelson, call me Maggie, I am the Hollis's neighbor and the Queens school friend." Maggie said. Thomas would be kind of a legacy I guess if he went to Easton.

"Um I am Chad Gray and I am Tori, Tess's sister's boyfriend." Chad said shyly.

"I am Tori Hollis, Tess's twin sister," Tori said perkily.

"I'm Reed Brennan, Josh Tess's brother's girlfriend." Reed said. Both her and Chad had a tongue twister.

"I am Josh Hollis, Tess's brother." Josh said playfully kneeing me.

"I am Tess Hollis," I said.

"I am the prince, Thomas Pearton." He said. Really, Peartion? That close to Pearson? I saw Reed and Josh both flinch a little.

"Yup that close." Thomas said to me reading my mind.

They brought out the first course and we ate.

"Tess what are your intentions with Thomas?" The queens asked. I nearly choked on my food.

"Um," I answered.

"Mom she's fifteen and I am sixteen we don't have intentions yet." Thomas said.

"Thanks," I whispered to him.

"Well darling now I suppose is a good time to discuss school next year." The queen said.

"Mother, I like the sounds of Easton," Thomas said. Reed's eyes widened.

"Darling that was an option before that girl got shot and the other killed that one boy. The school is filled with Looney's." The queen said.

"Um excuse me ma'am but that girl that got shot was supposed to be me and ended up being my close friend and the boy that died was my ex boyfriend. I am pretty sure all the people who wanted to wrong be are in jail. The two people who caused drama there were sisters. I assure you they are both um dead." Reed said.

"Really, they died. Well then I suppose it is a decent school with good grades but why there?" The queens asked.

"I am going there next year," I said.

"That explains it. You want to be with Tess, how cute!" The queen exclaimed.

"Reed, I like that name," Maggie said…weird.

"So Tessy Bear be careful with your boyfriend." My Mother said. My face turned red and Thomas snickered just a bit.

"Tommy Wommy, be respectful, I don't care if you don't like a broad but don't treat her like that princess from who knows where." The king said. Tommy Wommy? I snickered a little bit.

"So Maggie, how do you know the queen?" Reed asked. She wasn't normally one to talk to people she wasn't full acquainted with.

"School friends, our families go way back; unfortunately my family branch didn't well keep in touch. The queen decided to wait years to have kids therefore has one less generation." Maggie explained.

"Um darling eat your veggies, we don't want you plumping and bursting your dress," My mother joked. So un-cool. She wanted to embarrass me.

"Mom," I warned.

"Son, if your relationship makes it anywhere…use protection." The king said. Thomas' cheeks turned redder than red.

"Father," He said. I kind of took the whole if it goes anywhere thing offensively.

"Reed darling I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you. That I couldn't protect you," Maggie said. I choked a little bit. This was awkward.

"What? You're our neighbor." I said.

"Tess," Josh said.

"What this is all weird." I said.

"Tess, I am Reed's grandmother. Her mother left my family and cut off all connections. She threw away all the Christmas cards and made it impossible for me to know my grandchildren that I just quit hoping the best upon them. One day I found out a grand daughter of mine went to Easton. Was in Billings. President at one point. I thought it was weird how she ended up at that school." Maggie said…Weird.

"Ok, dinner is over." The queen said straightening things out in her head.

"Ok," I said pulling Thomas up from the table as my mom opened her mouth to tell a funny story about my childhood.

"Wow," I said.

"Embarrassing parents." Thomas said.

"My neighbor is my boyfriends like coolest girlfriend's ever grandma." I said.

"Weird but good night." Thomas said looking at me closely.

"Yea," I said getting nervous.

He leaned his head towards mine and my lips parted slightly. Was he going to kiss me? I felt giddy all over.

"I am glad you are staying," She said before inching even closer. Then he twirled me around and we began dancing again.

"So Tess, tell me about your childhood." He said.

I told stories about the trouble I had gotten into with Tori and what pranks we played on Josh and Lynn. Their surprises for their girlfriends. About how awful they were to Reed and how awful they felt. How drama at Easton was bad. Everything they knew. The elite houses in Easton. How he would be in Ketlar then them in their junior year hopefully in Billings. Against Josh's liking. How maybe they would make an exception for them as they did with others. How Reed was president and the fun of hazing.

"So Thomas tell me about your childhood." I said.

He had told me about all the royal events he was forced to attend. How he had been a star pupil but no body understood him. His father had wanted him to take the throne but he wanted to go to college and be a doctor. He told me how he lost his best friend in an attack on the country. The elite there were worth kidnapping for money. A group of people had taken Cory and told his parents and the royal family they wanted money and freedom for their people. His father had laughed and so did Cory's father. Then notes were written in Cory's blood and they went to pay. Cory's father went along with the King. He was beat up really badly and had cuts and bruises and looked filthy. They said you laughed. Now we laugh at you. They had brought him along to try and make so kidnapper would take pity on two children. The kidnappers laughed and aimed the gun at Cory and shot him in the head. He was 8. Then they decided to aim the gun at Thomas. When he pulled the trigger Thomas ducked and the bullet hit his fathers arm. His father was down and Thomas was at his side. Then they shot Cory's father. They had taken the money and run. We ran home too. The robbers had broken into Cory's house and killed and raped his three sisters and left the mother for dead. They found her and saved her but she was traumatized. Thomas went to visit her every weekend she had no family and had animals to keep her company.

"That is terrible." I said.

"I saw my best friend and his father get shot. Then I saw my best friend's sweet sisters dead and not decent on the floor with the mother bloody and indecent. The picture is forever in my memory," Thomas said. He wiped a tear from his eye. I had to tell him my greatest worst thing ever that happened. It wasn't great at all.

"Well officially you know I have been raped and stuff but it's not the worst thing that happened to me. When I was a little girl I was at my friend's house with Tori. Her name was Madison. Her father was the head of New York Police and her mother the head of a big company. Someone broke in while we were there. Tori and I were about 7. We were hidden in the closet and Maddi was with her mom. Her dad was out on a mission. The guy was beating there mom. We found the fathers gun slightly after we witnessed the mother die. Maddi cried for help and Tori and I took the gun and we tried to aim it. Tried so very hard but our fingers slipped and a bullet was fired. It hit he mans arm slightly but hit Maddi right next to the lung. They had kept her alive for a little while but she shortly fell into a coma and died. Her father came home and found us and we were crying and the robber had left. I was scared for my life and we thought he was mad but he was upset and thanked us for trying. We have both been scared." I said.

"Wow both witnessed a death of a friend," Thomas said.

"Well yeah, it turned out that Maddi had a tumor on her lung. We punctured the tumor and the doctors thought it helped. Shortly after that she had gotten the common cold and died from it. The tumor had supposedly shrunken but so microscopic it spread through her whole body in little parts. No doctor would have known." I said shuddering again.

The bell went off signaling midnight and that it was time to go. He leaned his head forward again close to mine.

"I am glad you are staying. I will see you tomorrow." He said.

I thought he would pull away but he put his lips against mine catching me off guard and sending a wave of shivers down my spine and back up again.

It felt good to get everything off my chest. Tori and I finally forgave ourselves partly as Maddi had cancer but still it hurt. Regardless from all the drama and the weirdness and discomfort the night was good.

The kiss had been the perfect end to the perfectly weird night.

**So it is one o clock my time and I am tired and I wrote this chapter like three times so I hope you like it!**

**Intense!**

**So please review as a late Christmas gift! The more reviews the quicker the updates!**

**Hope you all have a happy new year!!!!!**


	8. My personal Cinderella Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…Kate Brian does. **

**Back to Reed at the ball. **

I hated remembering what happened to Thomas but the hospital wasn't even the worst part about it. It is upsetting.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked as I danced with him.

"Nothing really I just keep thinking about how things went wrong with Thomas." I said.

"Yeah I understand, I think about it too." Josh said.

"Let's enjoy this wonderful night, lets forget about Thomas for now." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Josh said.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could visit the Eiffel Tower." Josh said.

"That sounds like so much fun." I said.

After discussing that we just danced for a while.

"So Josh, in a few days when we get to my house, you have met by brother and he is cool but he is about the only cool thing about my family. My dad is slightly embarrassing. My mom is just well embarrassing. Another piece of advice my parents don't trust me so you will be either in my brothers room or on the couch, so sorry, and I we probably aren't allowed in my room with alone. They don't understand we wouldn't do anything. My guess is Taylor will be there too." I said.

"That's cool," He said.

"Yeah I think that Scott will probably end up on the couch or an air mattress in his room and I will be on the cot or an air mattress in my room and you guys will have the beds." I said.

"Sorry," He said.

"My parents are crazy but who knows since the house burnt down I think they will rebuild fast. I called my mom earlier and she said they started. She finally talked to her mom I guess. My grandmother wanted to give them an extravagant house. I think like my mom said there will be guest rooms and stuff. I guess my grandma hired a big crew to redecorate everything." I said.

"That's cool," He said.

"Yeah I guess out." I said.

"You don't seem excited." Josh said.

"I don't know, I mean I am it is amazing but it's happening so fast. I liked being scholarship girl and having the smallest house out of everyone at Easton." I said.

"I'm sure it will be awesome." Josh said.

"Yeah I guess it's just so not Croton and not my parents." I said.

Tess came walking over to us with Tori.

"Josh well the impossible has happened it seems and the prince chose me. His name is Thomas and he wants us to go sit with them but mom and dad aren't happy because they think I won't get to know him. They said I can if you guys let me Tori and Chad stay with you. We can get another room but we need a lot of supervision and stuff." Tess said. That was kind of awesome.

"That would be awesome." Tori said.

"I don't know Tess," Josh said. I nudged him with my shoulder telling him it was ok.

"Come one, I really like him." Tess said

"Ok fine," Josh said. We followed them back to their parents.

For some reason we were traveling over to the Queens table. This would not be a normal dinner and I felt like I didn't belong.

Once we sat everyone started introducing themselves. The Queen and King went. Then the Hollis's then the queen's family friend who for some reason I seemed to recognize in a slight way.

"I am Margaret Michaelson, call me Maggie, I am the Hollis's neighbor and the Queens school friend." I nearly choked on my food and look straight up. Maggie was looking at me as if she had forgotten I was dating a Hollis. She was my grandmother.

I could barely hear the names being spoken then came my turn. I looked right at Maggie and spoke.

"I am Reed Brennan, Josh, Tess's brother's girlfriend." I said.

Maggie perked up and looked right at me again a smile forming on her lips. We both were unable to speak to each other from shock.

I heard the prince's name snapping me out of staring at Maggie. Thomas Pearton. Really? One letter off. I flinched again and almost gasped but I kept it in biting my tongue. I felt Josh flinch a little bit too. I looked into his yes and he put his hand on my knee.

"So Tess what are your intentions with Thomas?" I Queen asked. Tess almost choked and I stifled a laugh. This was most definitely not going to be normal. I looked up at Maggie again who was still staring at me.

"Mother I like the sounds of Easton." The prince said once the topic of schools hit.

"Darling that was an option before that girl got shot and the other killed that one boy. The school is filled with Looney's." The queen said. Well then I must be a Looney because I poke then.

"Um excuse me ma'am but that girl that got shot was supposed to be me and ended up being my close friend and the boy that died was my ex boyfriend. I am pretty sure all the people who wanted to wrong me are in jail. The two people who caused drama there were sisters. I assure you they are both um dead." I said.

The Queen approved of the school after that and Tess shot me a thanking look. She deserved to be happy. Plus not everyone in that school was crazy.

"Reed, I like that name," Maggie said.

"Thanks," I whispered for no one to here but me. It seemed as though Maggie made it out.

"So Tessy Bear be careful with your boyfriend." Mrs. Hollis said.

Wow the Hollis's were usually cool. They usually didn't say and do things like this. They were very go with the flow.

More and more embarrassing comments were made and my heart went all out to Tess and Thomas. I had heard Tori laugh a few times and Josh and I had laughed a few times too.

"So Maggie how do you know the queen?" I asked. I don't know where it came from but I spoke.

"School friends, our families go way back; unfortunately my family branch didn't well keep in touch. The queen decided to wait years to have kids therefore has one less generation." Maggie said.

I nodded. That did explain quite a bit.

There were a few more comments made about using protection. I think Tess and Thomas were redder than a lobster.

"Reed darling I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you. That I couldn't protect you," Maggie said. I choked a little bit. This was awkward.

"What? You're our neighbor." Tess said.

"Tess," Josh said.

"What this is all weird." Tess said.

"Tess, I am Reed's grandmother. Her mother left my family and cut off all connections. She threw away all the Christmas cards and made it impossible for me to know my grandchildren that I just quit hoping the best upon them. One day I found out a grand daughter of mine went to Easton. Was in Billings. President at one point. I thought it was weird how she ended up at that school." Maggie said.

"Ok dinner is over," The Queen said looking really confused.

I nodded and Maggie motioned for me to come sit in a lounge area with her. I pulled Josh along with me.

"So Grandma, Maggie, um well hi." I said not knowing what to say.

"You are beautiful," She said.

"Thank you," I said. For a grandma she was quite young leading me to believe she wasn't that old when she had my mom leaving room for a generation's difference.

"Darling, I talked to your mom, she said awful things but I told her how you found me and she broke down." Maggie said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah then she said she wanted nothing to do with this part of her life. She said she would agree for me to see you guys but she didn't want to. She agreed to let me do the house if half came out of her money. She also agreed to take the money for college and for school." Maggie said with a sad look.

"So what's happening?" I asked.

"I have already hired one of the best home builders in the nation and out of the nation. Anyway they are redesigning the house and it will be larger. It came into question whether or not you guys wanted to move. They decided not too but I haven't touched a cent of your mother's fortune. And only half of what the house costs is going to come out of it. Not even nearly a fraction of a fraction of the wealth. Anyway they want to know how you want your room redesigned but I will let your mother talk to you about that." Maggie said.

"I'm sorry Maggie, mom is well strong spoken." I said.

"That she is," Maggie said.

"What made her even hate you so much?" I asked.

"Well, right after your mother went to Easton I agreed to take the fortune. My mother had fallen ill so she gave me and my sisters' money, even though I didn't keep connections. I did after that. I didn't want the money to go to your mothers head like everyone else in the blasted school. After she got kicked out of Billings and Easton she was heart broken. Then she found out the money could have saved her. She threw a fit and decided she would rebel. She fell in love with your father. He was a wonderful guy just he didn't have money. She got pregnant with Scott very young. I made a stupid comment about his family and she left and married him. Not too long after that she was happily pregnant with you. She sent me pictures of you as babies then nothing after that." Maggie said looking ashamed of herself.

"Grandma," I said.

"Reed," She said.

"Mrs. Michaelson, if you don't mind me asking, haven't Reed's parents sent any pictures, and haven't my parents mentioned the name of my girlfriend. Didn't you see her at my house before?" Josh asked.

"Your father, Reed, always kept me updated about everything. He thought it was wrong. He told me everything about the drugs and stuff. They told me her name but it didn't click. I wasn't home last time she was there besides this time. This time I was here, the other time they invited me to meet you but I was away in Greece. I was visiting my nieces. The only girlfriend I have met was that Ivy girl. Oh and Gia from Lynn." Maggie said. I flinched at Ivy being referred to as Josh's girlfriend.

"I am going to talk to my parents. They are freaking out about Tess." Josh said leaving me and Maggie.

"Grandma I have to be honest this is happening so fast. I mean I always wanted to meet you and I know my mother hates it and Scott will love it too, but can't you work it out with my mother, I mean if I am getting all of this including a house and stuff I want my whole family in on it, you included." I said.

"Darling I will try so hard, but do me a favor, we still have a few hours and Josh did the courtesy of leaving us be, I am your grandma let's I haven't been able to meet you before, I want to be like other grandma's, be able to make things better. Let's talk boys and drama." Maggie said with excitement.

This could be fun. I never really got to talk to anyone about everything. Anyone but Noelle and Constance and Sabine.

"Ok," I said.

"I am very close to the Hollis's I know Josh had a few issues this past year around after Halloween and before Christmas. His parents are very good friends of mine." I said.

"Well to start if you know the Hollis's you must know Thomas Pearson." I said.

"Yes, the boy his parents weren't great and his brother was less messed up but he was good at heart. It was awful when everyone thought he was dead and then he ended up alive and now he is missing again." Maggie said.

"Yeah, he was my boyfriend. He had issues like you said. Ariana Osgood, his 'murderer, was the first Billings girl to notice me. I thought she was my friend but then she went crazy and tried to kill Thomas, then me." I said.

"Oh my, didn't she die, drowned in a lake or something?" Maggie asked.

"That is what everyone is led to believe. Briana Leigh, who died at Easton at Prom, was Ariana. She was killed by her sister Sabine who also tried to kill me and successfully broke me and Josh up by drugging me." I said.

"Hmm, I think I know most of what happened with people trying to hurt you, that stuff I read in papers. I saw you wince at Ivy's name. Let me hear the boy drama your mom couldn't because she was far away." Maggie said. I took a deep breath.

"Well Thomas was Josh's good friend but Josh always liked me. I fell for him and it wasn't completely obvious at first but I loved him. I saw him cheating on me with Cheyenne Martin. Also believed to be dead once and you know the rest." I said not being able to relive the memory.

"Really, he cheated?" She asked amazed.

"The thing was I thought he did but he was drugged. You know about his medications because of what happened before Easton, well Sabine gave him something else that made him go into daze and what not. He had a seizure and I didn't believe him eventually I did when I saw Cheyenne 'dead' a few nights later with the same pills he described surrounding her body. Then we were…ok. We were shaky after that. Fights about my involvement with Billings. Then the legacy came. I wasn't really supposed to go but since we were conveniently left off the list we made sure we were back on. Noelle Lange and I had worked our butts off to get there. Josh was angry because I didn't want to leave early and well he broke up with me sort of. You know how those things go and I was drunker than drunk and felt funny. I knew something wasn't right. I got a note from Noelle's ex boyfriend who had been emailing me. I had no real feelings for him. He well was drunk too. We almost got further than kissing and sort of did but not completely and Josh saw us. I at least let him explain and he didn't. The next day I found him. He refused to talk to me. He called me things and rebounded in less than a week. He rubbed her in my face and basically and I was mad because I didn't rebound like he did. Noelle found out and kicked me out of Billings so I lost my boyfriend that I was still in love with and my best friend. The night of Kiran Hayes's birthday party Sabine pulled a gun because she was stalking both Ivy and I. We teamed up to find out who she really was. She pulled a gun on me and admitted to drugging Josh. She admitted to drugging me and Dash. I was drugged too and Josh knocked the gun as she fired. It unfortunately hit Ivy. He knew I was drugged too and still chose Ivy. She was still hurt so I understood but it hurt because well he promised to call and update over Christmas break but he never did. It ended up fine but I met someone over Christmas break." I said.

"Well that's a lot." Maggie said.

"Heard of Upton Giles?" I asked.

"I know his grandfather." Maggie said. I gave her a look and she dismissed it.

"Well for some reason he fancied me. He was well a jerk who cheated and chose Poppy Simon still kind of getting me pushed off a boat. It wasn't completely his fault but oh well. I dumped him because he chose another girl over me. Josh came when he heard I was hurt and apologized. I agreed to try and work things out. It worked." I said.

"Well you are happy?" Maggie asked.

"I am really happy. I mean I really love him." I said.

"That's good. And just so you know he never looked at Ivy like he does at you. He always looked hurt with her. Almost like he was trying to picture someone else." Maggie said.

"That helps," I said laughing.

"He is head over heels for you." Maggie said. I smiled.

"Reed, we have to go soon." Josh said walking over to us.

"Well I will let you go; I will talk to your mom first thing in the morning." Maggie said.

Josh took my hand.

"One last dance?" He asked.

"Of course prince Charming." I joked.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased.

"Um yeah," He said.

"Girl things, boys." I said.

"She's going to hate me forever." Josh said.

"Oh trust me no she won't. Believe it or not she sees differences. She may not like what you did but I can tell she approves. If she didn't do you actually think she would have let me come over here?" I asked.

"I guess not." He said.

"Trust me, she knows what you did but it will be fine." I said.

"I just want to still be able to do this with her here." Josh said before leaning in too kiss me.

"Josh," Tori's voice came. He pulled away from me. She giggled.

"What?" He asked looking annoyed we were interrupted.

"Mom wants to go, she wants Tess to go," Tori said. I laughed a little.

"Mom is a little protective." Tori and Josh both said.

"I see," I said my hands intertwined with Josh's as we walked over too Josh's parents.

I felt like Cinderella tonight. Josh was my prince and I was Cinderella. Maggie was kind of like my fairy godmother. This was my personal Cinderella story. Easton was my Cinderella story, kind of. The good parts anyway.

**Well there is Reed's grandmother. **

**Do you think that she should try to embarrass Josh to get back at him in an old lady kind of way?**

**What should happen with Tess and Thomas?**

**Will Reed see her stalker soon? **

**Who is her stalker?**

**Remember with more reviews comes quicker updates!!!!!!!**


	9. Oh Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private, not me.**

The last week in Paris had been fun. We went sight seeing and on boat tours. We even found a place for water skiing. We did a lot of triple dating and had little time to ourselves because the Hollis's gave us strict orders to keep Tess and Tori away from their boyfriends. We could have cared less. They weren't going to do anything and we trusted them. We let Chad, Tess, and Tori have their own room. That was for our own selfish wants though. With them around we had not alone time. It was fun though.

Tonight was our last night here. We were going on a little walk around the city. I hoped to enjoy the fun while it lasted. Tomorrow morning we get the fun of going to Croton. Yay fun. Whoo hoo fun. In all reality I was more nervous than ever. Nervous of embarrassment. At least Scott was right there with me. He was taking Taylor home for the first time too.

"Hey," Tess bounced into my room. I was just finishing deciding on what to wear.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well I have been thinking and it is going to be a while until I can see Thomas again. I want to give him something until the next time we see each other. He just found out he can't some when you, Gia, and Chad can." Tess said.

"Well, I have an idea but you might think it is cheesy." I said.

"Shoot," Tess said.

"Well, you could go buy two rings, not anything expensive but just plain rings. But a plain chain and put a ring on each chain. You can both where the chains and have the other one with you at all times. Like give him a ring you would wear and take a ring he would wear." I said.

"That is such a fantabulous idea!" Tess exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, the driver is taking me, Tori and, Chad in to town. I forgot to get him something and Chad and Tori wanted to get a few souvenirs." Tess said. As if we already didn't get enough souvenirs.

"Ok, Josh and I will meet you there. Keep your cell phones on you and text or call if you need anything." I said. I had already given this speech so many times. I was sick of it. I hated acting like a parent.

I quickly changed into my dark wash seven jeans and a white tank top with a white transparent shirt over top cinched with a golden belt. I threw on some Vera Wang golden heels and straightened my hair.

"You ready," Josh came in and asked.

"Hey you didn't knock what if I was still changing?" I teased.

"Well, I wouldn't have cared. I would have kissed you." Josh said planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

I couldn't help but blush.

"Ok, but you owe me." I said.

"Plus, I have already seen you naked." He reminded me.

"Ok, fine you don't owe me anything." I said holding onto his waist.

"Let's go," He said planting another quick kiss on my lips.

I grabbed my Dolce and Gabbana gold purse from the bed and threw my iPhone in it and quickly put in a pair of dangly earrings.

"Ok," I said taking his hand as he led me to the car.

As he started to drive he placed his hand on my knee. Even though we both grew accustomed to this it still sent shivers down my legs. I heard my phone vibrate from in the bag. I reached for it to find a new email.

"Everything ok?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, just an email." I said quickly opening it. I expected it to be a stupid forward email my dad had discovered about three months after my mom. They both still sent them to me.

When I opened the email my jaw dropped a little but I regained my composure quickly.

_You are a new person. You are not afraid. You can face anything. If they mess with you or anyone you know you will get the last word. _

I told myself this every single day. The email had read:

_Hello dearest Reed. I love your new house. Bigger and better to hide in. You know your mother is a very pretty women but she forgets to close the blinds sometimes. Oh yeah and your brother brought home a friend. She is scrumptious. I might just have to attack her first. Can't wait to see you in your new home, and I do mean see. I am watching Reed. I have eyes and ears everywhere._

_You know who._

We pulled in to where we were supposed to be. Josh took the phone out of my lap.

"Reed, that creep. That's so wrong." He said.

"That's ok. When I am done with him there will be nothing left. I have dealt with this crap for too long. I really do mean to long." I said.

"Ok," Josh said looking worried for my health. I must have been in a weird state of mind. Everything that happened that night went by in a flash. Tess gave the gift. Thomas loved it. We walked and talked and shopped.

We got back and we packed and we changed and we went to bed. I was almost not even there. I didn't speak much. This guy was practically threatening to attack me, my mother, and Taylor.

I luckily fell asleep quick because we had to be up early tomorrow.

"_Mr. Pearson, Miss Martin is ok. Surgery went fine and she will be able to leave here tomorrow. Her overall recovery will take a little longer but she will be fine." The doctor said. _

"_Thank you," Thomas said. _

"_That's great," I said giving Thomas a quick hug. _

_The next morning we were walking Cheyenne out to the car. I was standing next to her and Josh and Thomas we next to each other._

"_Hey Reed, thanks for being here. I know I was a bitch." Cheyenne said. _

"_No problem." I said smiling._

_A random blue car was driving by our group of friends. Instinctively I moved aside. We were always taught about stranger danger in elementary school. _

_Suddenly they circled around and Josh and Thomas moved closer to us and the window of the car rolled down. I saw a gun. Shots were fired. I felt a pang in my arm. Everything went black. _

_I opened my eyes to a hospital bed again. This time I wasn't in it. I had a bandage around my sprained ankle. I had a bandage from the blood. This time there was no beep. Beep. Beep. I missed the comfort of life. They shot Cheyenne. Three times. Once in each leg then her stomach. She had grabbed my arm on her way down trying to grab anything. The nails broke my skin. I fell down hard and twisted my ankle pretty bad. I had crutches for a few weeks. It wouldn't affect sports._

_Cheyenne was long dead. The shot punctured a lung and she died instantly due to bleeding and organ damage. Thomas was furious. This time it was my fault. The stalker was aiming for me. It was my stalker and they didn't catch him._

"_Thomas I am so sorry." I said. _

"_You should be you killed her." He said. _

"_Thomas, don't blame this on me again." I said pulling him into the waiting room. _

"_You didn't come here for me, you came for them." He said squeezing my arm. These words sounded familiar. _

"_Thomas, ow, that's my arm. Thomas. Ow." I said._

"_You bitch," He said pushing me._

"_Thomas stop." I said. _

"_I thought you came for me Reed. I thought you cared for me. You came for them." He said and pushed me to the floor. Tears sprung to my eyes as he stood there disgusted. _

_This is what happened the night before well, he disappeared. _

"_Thomas." I said pissed off. He ran off._

"_Reed," Josh came out and saw me on the floor._

I woke up with a fight and looked to my arm and saw the small scar from her nails. I closed my eyes as a tear fell and thought about the scar on my heart from reliving the crazy experience with the night from the fire. He went crazy.

I turned to my side and decided to shower and get ready for the dreaded plane ride home. We were leaving in about an hour.

I quickly showered and got my biggest pairs of sweats and a hoody. Josh packed our things into the car and we drove to the air port. Everyone and everything was quiet. Once we boarded the plane first class I rested my head on Josh's shoulder and got the sleep that I needed. That I had missed from the night before.

I woke up to Josh stroking my hair.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"About five minutes away from the croton airport." Josh said.

"Cool," I said.

The plane landed and we got our luggage and headed to the car Josh rented for us. My parents wanted to pick us up but we told them it was ok.

"So," I said once we got in the car.

"Do you like Paris?" Josh asked.

"It is beautiful, I loved it." I said.

"Well hopefully we can visit there again soon." He said.

"I hope so," I said.

He laughed. My house had been close to the airport so when we pulled up to my address in a short time I wasn't surprised. What I was surprised about was how the front of my house had changed. How it had turned from one story to two with balcony's in the back.

"This is my house?" I asked. Josh laughed at me so I playfully hit him.

I walked in. It was surprisingly quiet. I went through the first floor and didn't find my room. Josh laughed at me again.

"Hey, I haven't seen it here before.

I walked up the stairs to a door that said Reed's Room in funky blue and green pieces. I opened up the door and screamed in excitement. It was perfect. The room was all blue and green and soccer themed. My bed was a king size bed and the room was three times the size it used to be.

"I love it," I said.

"It is pretty sweet in here," Josh said,

"I see she found her room." Scott said and Taylor not far behind him.

"Hi Reed," She squealed giving me a hug.

"Hey Tay," I said.

"Hey little sis," Scott said as Taylor and Josh said hi.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"They are grocery shopping. Will be for a while. They want to make a nice dinner tonight." He said. I laughed at that statement. My parents couldn't cook.

"So what to do in our super exciting town?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could show these fools how we spend our time hanging out," Scott said.

"So you think we should walk to Wendy's and be losers." I said.

"Exactly," Scott said,

"Perfect," I said.

"So what's up?" Josh asked.

"We are going to show you how the cool kids here hang out." I said laughing and Scott joined in.

I hanged into jeans and an old t shirt and we locked up the house and started our walk.

"So where are we going?" Josh asked intertwining his hands with mine. Scott did the same with Taylor as we swung our hands back and forth.

"Wendy's." I said. Josh gave Taylor a quizzical look and Scott and I laughed.

"It's a fast food place," Scott said.

"I know," Josh and Taylor said simultaneously.

We arrived and the grimy old building with graffiti everywhere.

A few people from our old crowd of friends were there. What a shock. Some one tapped my shoulders from behind and I cam face to face with my first boyfriend ever. Adam Robinson.

"Hey Reed," He said smiling at me. Awkward. I had broken up with him when I left for Easton. When I came back in the middle of sophomore year he seemed to still have a thing for me.

"Hey Adam, this is my boy friend Josh Hollis, he is visiting for a little while." I said holding onto Josh's arm. I felt sort of bad. Adam was a nice boy.

"Hi, I am Adam Robinson, Reed's ex-boyfriend." He said. He couldn't just say friend.

Josh looked down at me and I smiled at him. This was going to be an interesting two weeks. Croton was a small town and didn't have many places to hang out.

"So do you guys have anything planned for your visit?" Adam asked.

"Not really, just showing him where I came from," I said.

"How long are you staying?" He asked.

"Two weeks, then I am going to visit him in New York. We are trying to spend most of the summer together; h is going to college next year." I said.

"Oh, cool man, where are you going?" He asked.

"Yale," Josh answered.

"Oh Ivy League very nice." Adam said.

"Yeah, well, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Same college as your brother, life is boring here, not much to be up to." Adam said.

"That's why I escaped." I said laughing.

"Well if you guys aren't doing anything a few friends and I were going to head to the roller rink in town if you want to come with." Adam said.

"Cool dude sure we'll go," Scott answered.

"We are going in like an hour." Adam said.

"We'll go get ready then meet you there." Scott said. We started walking home.

"You have been roller skating before right Josh?" I asked.

"Um, Lynn and I were invited to a party once but he fell and got a nose bleed so we had to leave early." He said.

"I'll teach you," I said smiling.

"Good," Josh said.

When we got back to the house I changed quickly into a newer shirt and we were headed out again. My parents were still shopping.

"Tay have you skated before?" I asked.

"Um yeah, there was a rink in town but I'm not very good." She said.

"You'll be better than me," Josh assured her.

"Reed is a fine skater, she always beat me and all of my friends in races and Adam was the only one who could semi-keep up with her." Scott said.

"Hope you're a good teacher," Josh said.

"I hope so too, I mean it would just be awful to see you fall a few times." I said sarcastically.

"Ok maybe I can't trust you." Josh said as we pulled into the rink.

"You still owe me from forever ago." I said.

"Oh boy," Josh said.

We got all of our skates and headed to the rink. Taylor was good and Josh could stand. Sort of anyway.

"Move one foot at a time, diagonally and pick your feet up in the back, just like ice skating." I said. He had ice skated before.

"Ok," He said. He got out to the floor safely and started out hugging the wall.

"You got it," I said. He let go of the wall and fell on his butt. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Here," I said reaching my hand out to help him up.

I pulled him up and he started again making it a little further before wiping out.

He got up himself this time.

"I almost have it." He said.

I nodded in agreement. I grabbed his hand and helped him along the next wall so we were skating together. I let go for a minute and Adam came whizzing by knocking Josh to the floor. I laughed a little and he grumbled but got up.

"Hey Reed, I'll race you around the track," He said.

"Maybe a little later," I said looking at Josh.

Adam made chicken noises at me.

"Go ahead," He said.

"Fine Adam, the usual, three laps around the outside." I said.

"You're on," He said. I started skating until I was at the maximum speed dodging little kids making sure I wouldn't hit them. I passed Adam easily so he sped up. I wondered why he knocked Josh over. He caught up to me quickly so I sped up more. Final straight and I stopped moving my feet. I was enough ahead.

I skidded to a stop in front of Josh and Adam fell to stop to avoid hitting the wall.

"I guess I still got it," I said laughing.

"One day Brennan." Adam said skating away.

"You should skate with him," Josh said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm holding you back." He said.

"No you aren't." I said.

"Reed you just went around the place three times in like a minute, it has taken a minute to get about a quarter of the way around." Josh said.

"I don't care; I want to spend time with you." I said.

"Couples skating grab a partner's hand and skate with them." The loudspeaker said.

"Reed," he asked. I grabbed his hand and we started skating. Taylor caught up to us quickly.

"Hey Reed, Scott went to get some food for us, he said it would be a while, can I be a third wheel and join?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

Adam skated by again with no partner.

"Hey Reed wanna skate with me, I have no partner?" Adam asked.

"Go ahead, Taylor doesn't know him." Josh said. I glared at Josh and he shooed me.

I caught up to Adam and grabbed his hand.

"Why are you showing off?" I asked.

"What ever are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"Ok, I am not stupid although people seem to think I am. You keep skating by us faster, you asked me to be your couple skater. Why?" I asked.

I heard a crash and saw Taylor and Josh in a pile of tangled limbs.

"Well, I was your first boyfriend, what is he, your tenth?" Adam asked.

"Hey, no the third kind of." I said.

"Kind of, what were there affairs with ten other men?" He asked.

"Are you implying I am a slut?" I asked.

"Well I don't know, the kid has money I know that." Adam said.

"After you when I got to Easton there was a relationship that didn't work out. Then one where I felt bad but I used the guy to go to a party. My friends kind of made me. Then came Josh. Until he broke up with me. After another guy it was back to Josh so to be honest after you the second." I said.

"Why did he break up with you?" Adam asked.

"I was drugged ok." I said angrily not wanting to explain everything to him.

"Ok, I'm sorry Reed, you just like left suddenly. I liked you. You are the only cool girl in this shitty town." Adam said.

"Ok well you are a cool guy so you will find someone else but it isn't me." I said.

"I'm sorry Reed," Adam said.

"I think you should apologize to Josh." I said.

"No, he'll kick my ass." Adam said.

"You are probably right." I said laughing.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Friends." I said.

"So…Ah" He said falling. I grabbed my hand away so he couldn't pull me down with him but I was laughing really hard.

I held my hand out to help him up but he pulled me down with him. I was laughing even harder now when Taylor skated over to us.

"Foods ready." She said.

"Ok," I said getting up. Adam followed shortly after me as we skated to the table.

"Well I suck," Josh said as I slid next to him in the booth.

"No, you just haven't had practice." I said.

"I think I just suck," Josh said. I laughed at him.

Scott brought over some pizza.

I grabbed a slice and bit in to it. It tasted like cardboard.

"Um you guys, this pizza sucks." I said.

"It always has." Scott said.

"Very true," I said.

My phone vibrated from in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked it. I had three text messages and a new Email…from Easton.

"What is it?" Josh asked. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the email.

"This sucks," I said my mouth hanging open for what was in front of me.

**Originally I was going to go on but I decided this was more fun. So next chapter will reveal what will be waiting for Reed when she gets back to school. **

**So I was inspired to write about rollerblading due to Monday when I went rollerblading with a bunch of friends. I was doing great and only fell once which was less then all of them. Closer to the end they were trying to trip me but it failed. About ten minutes after they quite I fell and my leg must have bent weird because well I got up and looked down to find my pants torn. About an inch away from the seam at the front. It was about mid thigh and went all the way up the zipper. My friend called his dad and my other friend lent me his sweatshirt. I felt bad about making it so we had to leave early but about five minutes after this happened to me my one friend thought she was being chased by the guy who called his dad and she was full speed looking behind her crashed into a bench. The rink is set up with walls then at one end there are two benches so you don't have to get off the rink to take a little break. The walls are not bolted to the ground but those benches are bolted to the walls. She cleared the bench off the wall. They kept making announcements not to use the walls to stop you. It was funny. My friend went back the next day and they still hadn't fixed the benches. So that was my inspiration for the rollerblading portion of this chapter...if you find my fail rollerblading trip at all amsuing you should review:)...they were my favorite jeans:(**


	10. Cheerful?

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian is the owner of Private…not me.**

"Reed what sucks?" Josh asked.

"Well you are lucky you graduated last year." I said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Well next year apparently we get uniforms." I said scrolling through the email.

"Ouch." Josh said.

"Yeah, ouch, not only that but they feel that students obviously have to much free time on there hands and we have to sign up for a sport all three seasons of the school year. I have the options of cheerleading, never going to happen, basketball, bowling, and girl's hockey." I said.

"Well what are you going to choose?" Josh asked.

"Anything but cheerleading. I get to prance around in stupid short skirts for the uniform already I don't need to be doing other stuff in them too. I hope basketball or hockey." I said.

"Good choice." Josh said. I scrolled through my text messages.

**From: Constance**

**To: Reed**

**EEEKKK WE ARE GOING TO BE CHEERLEADERS!!!!**

Oh no.

**From: Astrid**

**To: Reed**

**CHEERLEADING!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

Oh no.

**From: Amberly**

**To: TOO MANY TO NAME**

**ATTENTION ALL BILLINGS GIRLS. I HAVE TAKEN THE LIBERTY OF SIGNING US ALL UP FOR WINTER CHEERLEADING. BILLINGS GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE THE CHEER SQUAD. YOU CAN ONY SIGN UP FOR ONE SPORT AND EACH SORT ONLY HAS A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF SIGN UPS. YOU'RE WELCOME FOR SIGNING YOU UP AHEAD OF TIME!**

Shit.

"I'm going to be a cheerleader." I said unenthusiastically. Josh took my iPhone and read the texts.

"Ouch," He said.

"We haven't even picked new girls yet. We have Missy, Lorna, Kiki, Amberly, Constance, Astrid, and me. We need to pick six more girls. Is that even a squad? Like in the Bring It On movies, there are guys too." I said.

"Um yeah but, well I don't know, I don't even know if there used to be a football team. Or if they did well," Josh said.

I shrieked a little bit.

"Guy's I'll be right back." I said.

I dialed my number one speed dial.

"Reed, are you okay?" Noelle asked.

"Noelle, fricken uniforms and cheerleading." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Easton is afraid clothing and judgment have played a part in all the drama. They are also afraid that we have too much free time on our hands. We have to have a sport for all three seasons. I was going for basketball for winter but no your stupid Amberly friend signed all of Billings up for cheerleading. You can only sign up for one sport and it is too late to sign up for another. All the sheets are already full for everything. At least I still have the automatic sign up for lacrosse and soccer." I said.

All I heard was laughter from the other end of the phone.

"Noelle," I whined.

"I just love how you are Billings president and got signed up for cheerleading. Billings girls aren't supposed to be that fake BFF shit." Noelle said.

"Thank you but that doesn't help me." I said.

"Well let's think, in movies cheerleaders are all powerful and so are Billings girls. Maybe it will be ok, plus you never know maybe you are good at it." Noelle joked.

"Not funny," I said.

"Well think about it Reed," Noelle said.

I thought. I was president. I came up with the fundraiser to over come the Crom.

"Cheerleaders are powerful; no one else can take our power. It sucks but maybe we will be good. It will be like a bonding time. As for the uniforms well Billings girls break rules the best. I'm sure we will find away for them to be sexy. Make the school regret it right." I said.

"I know and APH the uniforms are just a variation of the school colors you can wear any way you want to…what about there?" Noelle asked.

"They showed a picture. They are white and blue plaid skirts and white shirts with ties. There is also a vest. For the guys it is just slacks and a white shirt with a blue tie and vest. I guess there is an option for every Friday it's a free day. Wear what you want to wear." I said.

"Well you know what to do," Noelle said.

"Hike up the skirts." I said.

"I knew you were a good choice for president." Noelle said.

"Of course I was," I said.

"Now I have to go but call me if there are any problems." Noelle said.

"Ok," I said.

I could overcome this. It sucked but it was definitely possible.

"Hey guys," I said walking back to the table.

"We gotta go, Mom and Dad are almost home. Dad called and warned me we should get home." Scott said.

"Ok, see you later Adam." I said grabbing Josh's hand.

"So what did Noelle say?" Josh asked.

"She said I could figure it out." I said smiling.

"Your devious minds could do something." Josh said and Taylor laughed.

We pulled into our house and I couldn't even recognize it yet again. I was still getting used to its bigger and better structure.

My parents weren't home yet but they would be soon. Scott and Taylor went to his room and I went back to mine. It really was amazing and huge. I hadn't noticed before but there was a balcony going out it.

My room consisted and of a light blue and lime green silk bed spread. Also there was a section with fake grass and a small soccer net sized hole in the wall. In the hole there was a couch set that you could fold down and shoot soccer balls or lacrosse balls into the wall. There was a blue carpet on the floor everywhere with the occasional green throw rug. I had one of those awesome touch screen computers on one desk and a new laptop with the swivel top and touch screen. My desks were oddly shaped but very funky. I had a big flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall opposite my bed that I could watch. The room was pretty awesome.

As I led Josh into my room we sat on bean bag chairs in the corner and played with the extra soft soccer balls and lacrosse balls built so they were thrown and kicked the same way but much lighter so there was no damage.

"So, I am excited to see your family," Josh said.

"You have been warned that my dad isn't always approving of boys." I said.

"I am sure you are exaggerating." Josh said.

"I thought you were exaggerating about your sisters but I was wrong." I said.

"That is a good point." Josh said leaning in and giving me a peck on the lips. The peck deepened into a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before we were full out making out when I heard my front door open. I jumped away a little bit.

"My parents are home." I said.

"Reed! Scott! Come down here!" My father yelled sounding over excited.

"Yay," I said sarcastically.

I grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him down the stairs. We got there just after Taylor and Scott.

"Hello Reed, Scott." My dad said. I gave him a hug and then he gave Scott a hug.

My mom walked through the door carrying a lot of groceries. Josh jumped on it and offered to take them to the kitchen.

"It's through that door, I think." My mom said.

I went over and gave her a hug.

"Hi honey, very nice boy." She said.

"Hi Scott," She said giving him a hug.

"And this beautiful girl must be Taylor, we have heard all about you." My mom said.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Brennan." Taylor said.

Josh came back out into the living room…I think that's what it was. I haven't explored completely yet.

"You must be Josh, Reed talks about you a lot." My mom said.

I blushed and Josh smiled.

"You must be Mrs. Brennan. Pleasure to meet you." Josh said. Good move.

"Now that introductions have been properly done your mother has been dying to cook you guys a meal so go, mingle, be back down here in an hour…Scott watch your sister, she isn't allowed in her room with her boyfriend alone. You aren't allowed in your room with your girlfriend either." My dad said. Good old dad.

"Ok, I'll show you and Taylor to the guest rooms," Scott said leading us upstairs. The room next to mine was a bathroom, actually it was attached. It was personal bathroom. It was totally awesome. The room next to that was the first guest room, Josh's. Across the hall from my room was Scott's filled with things he would enjoy. He had his own bathroom too. Next to his room was another guest room for Taylor.

"Let's explore," I said to Scott.

Down the hall from our rooms was a large area with a huge flat screen television and every game system and movie system available imaginable. It had a large leather sofa and two love seats as well as two leather chairs. The carpet was white and the walls had random black squares on them. I large throw rug in the middle of the room was black and white checkered. There was a mosaic table in the corner that held a black lamp and a telephone.

We went downstairs next to explore the many hallways. Down one there was a fun girly bathroom with a large tub and everything was pink. Next to that was a similar style to the upstairs large family room, but it was my parents bedroom. That hall led to a dining room. The dining room had a midnight blue wall and a hardwood floor with a matching table. Above the table was a large chandelier. I thought it was a bit flashy for my family but oh well. Apparently this was my parents first day in the house too. They just finished.

Outside the dining room there was another living room. It was more of a spring theme with yellow and blue plaid couches and a green carpet with yellow walls. It had a wooden coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a large television up against a wall. In that room was a spiral staircase that led to a large dog room connected to the upstairs family room.

Inside was the largest pet room I had ever seen. It had every dog toy there was plus a little doggie track with little hurdles and stuff. There were little doggie jungle gyms machines to feed Hershey balls and Frisbees. It was a very big room. Once Hershey spotted me he came running and started licking me in the face.

"Hershey!" I yelled. He licked my face a few more times before running back to the track.

"Nice dog room," Taylor said.

"Yeah," I said.

Scott pulled Taylor into her room ad Josh pulled me into his.

"So where were we?" He asked before slowly starting to kiss me again. It again turned very passionate very quickly.

"Reed, Scott, dinner." My father yelled from downstairs. I assumed we would be eating in the dining room.

We made our way downstairs, I think the right hallway, and into the dining room.

My mother had prepared a turkey dinner for us. She even had gotten potatoes, cranberry sauce, corn, and stuffing. None of it looked terribly burnt either.

"This smells delicious mom." I said.

"Thank you Reed." She said.

My parents took the two head seats. Scott and Taylor sat on one side of the table and Josh and I on the other.

We started dishing things on to our plates and passing them through around the table. Everything was really good, even the gravy which my mom usually fails at making.

"Reed, I forgot to tell you, something came in the mail for you today. It was from Easton. It looked like an important package." My mom said.

"I'll check it out after dinner," I said.

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" My dad asked. What was with dinner conversation? We never had dinner conversations.

"Um maybe the new uniforms we are getting for next year." I said.

"Uniforms? I thought Easton Academy didn't have uniforms." My dad said.

"They didn't until now. As it turns out they think a lot of the issues and drama from their come from the girl drama with clothing and boys and what not so we get uniforms and they also think that we have too much time on our hands so we are required to not only have a sport or two but three. We have to have a sport for each season. Since I play soccer and lacrosse I had to choose a winter sport. I wanted to do basketball but my one house mate thought it would be fun if we were all cheerleaders. So now I am trying out for cheerleading." I said.

"Um, cheerleading? That could be fun?" My mom offered up.

"It could be but I am not a super girly girl." I said.

"Well it could be fun, maybe you'll even be a flier, you used to take gymnastics you know, before high school and you were good. You were flexible and could do flips and stuff." My mom said.

I had forgotten, Easton kind of consumed all of my thoughts. I could have been a really good gymnast but I chose to keep my life instead so I quit.

"Maybe, I guess flipping through the air would be cool." I said still not happy about Amberly deciding this, what should have been my decision.

"Yeah it would, they never had a cheer squad when I went to Easton." My mom said looking down. She couldn't possibly be upset by it.

"I don't know how good we are going to be. I don't know if there will be guys there too." I said.

"Well regardless, trying new things will be fun." My mom said.

"Hey it is a great bonding time for Billings." Taylor said.

"True, we will need time to meet the new girls. Amberly reserved six spots on the sign up sheet." I said.

"A little obsessive." Taylor said.

"It is Amberly we are talking about." I said.

"Very true," Taylor said.

By the time we were done debating the ups and downs of all the new Easton codes and what not we had finished eating dinner.

"I didn't have time to make dessert tonight but I am promising to make it tomorrow night," My mom said.

"It's totally ok, I am full." I said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Your package is on the counter," My mom said as Scott, Taylor, Josh and I all ran upstairs to our living room area.

"I am afraid to open the package," I said.

"Oh come on little sis, you can do it." Scott fake encouraged.

"Haha, you know what I mean." I said.

I dug out my nail and ripped open the tape and saw what was inside.

Awesome. I have two different uniforms. I pulled out a pleated navy blue and white plaid skirt with a few thin black lines in it. Packaged with that was a white blouse with a color and a tie that matched the skirt. There was a navy blue vest that was optional for this outfit. In the other bag in the package there was another white blouse and a dress that matched the skirt. It was pleated at the bottom and had thick straps. My uniforms were awful.

"Hey you should try them on, give us a fashion show." Josh suggested.

I rolled my eyes but in the end agreed. There was absolutely nothing else to do.

I went in my new room and got out of my jeans and t shirt and threw them on the floor. I pulled up the skirt and buttoned it, they had somehow known our sizes, probably from our previous sport requirements. The skirt fit like a glove and was honestly short. It hit just above the knee depending on how tall you were. They must not have checked the length of the skirt before ordering, oh well. I quickly buttoned up the shirt and put the tie on. The shirt just met up with the skirt.

It said we had to have black shoes, this was an easy uniform to bend the rules with, we are allowed to have stockings according to the paper from the package, Billings girls could have fun with three inch heels and these skirts.

I strutted out into the other room and turned a few times. The uniforms were honestly hideous alone. I am surprised at how short they were.

"Very cute," Josh said.

"Um, not," I said.

"Anything looks cute on you though," He said.

"That was corny," I said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess it was," He said shrugging.

"I'm going to try the dress on." I said still laughing at Josh.

I decided just to keep the shirt I had on so I didn't have to change completely. I shed the skirt and pulled up the dress quickly zipping it up. I walked back out quietly.

"Hey Scott, can I ask you something?" Josh was asking.

"Yeah man, what?" Scott asked.

"Well when Reed comes home with me I have a surprise for her, I want to give her something but I don't know how," Josh said.

"Well what kind of surprise?" Scott asked.

"Well, in my family," Josh was saying. I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I quickly came out from behind the wall.

"How do I look?" I asked quickly.

Josh's cheeks immediately reddened.

"Awesome," He said.

"Easton uniforms are awesome!" I said sarcastically.

I ran back into my room and changed back into my jeans folding up my uniform. I turned around and Josh was standing in my doorway.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I replied.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him planting a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Did you hear me talking to your brother before you walked out?" I asked.

"No, what were you saying?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh, nothing, just about what plans we had for the next couple of weeks." He said.

"Oh cool, I'm sure he told loads of fun places to go here. By loads I mean the three places that are well fun." I said.

Josh laughed at me.

"Hey, your brother and Taylor were going to tell your parents we were going to all watch a movie up here and then go to bed." Josh said.

"Cool," I said.

"Well, do you want to watch the movie?" He asked. I got a devious smile on my face and pulled him down to me new bed. I kissed him passionately for a good five minutes straight.

"I'll take that as a no." He said.

"I'm going to get into my pajama's." I said. I turned around and peeled my t shirt off and threw on a tank top then got out of my jeans and into some matching shorts.

Josh pulled me back on top of him on my bed. We started kissing again for about another twenty minutes. I was really tired after the plane ride.

I lay down next to Josh and he put his arm around me and kissed my shoulder.

"So, how long did you date Adam?" He asked.

"Not long, I broke up with him when I went to Easton." I said.

"Oh, well he seems to not be over you." Josh said.

"Do you really think you have to be worried?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, stop thinking that." I said leaning over him giving him a slow short kiss.

I heard Scott knock our secret knock on my door.

"Come in," I said pulling away from Josh.

"Mom and dad are just heading up the stairs. Come on," He said.

I grabbed Josh and ran out into the living room grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself in it sitting next to Josh on a couch.

"Good night kids," My dad said just reaching the top stairs. We had gotten there just in time. He looked around suspiciously then went back down the stairs. We heard him flick off a light then close a door. He was in bed.

"Well I am beat," I said yawning. Josh grabbed my hand and walked me to my room. He pecked me on the lips ten gave me a fuller kiss.

"Night," I said.

"Night," He said grinning. He walked out and into the next room.

I smiled up at my wall and flicked the light off. My new bed was super comfortable. My phone buzzed next to me.

**From: Josh **

**To: Reed**

**Hey I love you,**

I smiled and replied.

**To: Josh **

**From: Reed**

**Hey stranger, I love you too, you could have just come over and told me**

I smiled at his cheesiness.

**From: Josh**

**To: Reed**

**That wouldn't have been as much fun, night, night!**

I was about to put my phone down when like a little kid I decided it would be more fun to play a game until I got tired, so I played doodle jump, a game a downloaded until I beat the score Josh had set. By that time I was tired enough to fall asleep.

I fell asleep nearly instantly.

_Tears slid down my eyes as Josh comforted me. _

"_Reed what's wrong?" Josh asked. _

"_Nothing, it just didn't look like the new Thomas. It looked like the old one; he said the same thing he did the night before he disappeared." I said. _

_Josh pulled me in for a hug and I sniffled a little bit. _

_We had gone back to the hotel that night and then back to Easton. It had been a week since I had seen Thomas. We had called the police looking for him. No one had found him but no one had found a dead body either. I was unstable. I still remember that awful night. _

_I had been crying on and off all day. It would be the same distance away from Thomas's first disappearance and that awful legacy. Still no word. _

"_Reed, let's do something to take our minds off Thomas." Josh suggested. _

"_No," I said._

"_Come on Reed," Josh said trying to cheer me up. _

"_No Josh what if he dies again or something." I said. _

"_Reed I know you are worried, but I really think Thomas will be fine. I don't think he will get killed. Maybe he just left the country for a little while, I mean you never know." Josh said. _

"_Stop it Josh, I want to know he is alive." I said. _

"_Reed I understand you are upset and stuff but you have been completely ignoring me the past few weeks." Josh said. _

"_Unlike you I am worried." I said._

"_Reed he was my best friend. I am your boyfriend and I am trying to cheer you up. You keep rejecting me." He said. _

"_Josh back off," I said. _

"_Reed I know he was your first love but why are you acting like you did before, like you re still in love with him?" Josh asked looking hurt._

"_I'm not Josh seriously back off your annoying me, I want to find Thomas." I said shoving Josh away from me a little bit._

"_If you want Thomas so bad he can be your boyfriend." Josh said waiting to see if I had any response. I stayed silent. I saw Josh's eyes water a little bit then he stormed out of my room. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I hadn't understood how bad I had made him feel at that time. I still feel horrible. We still haven't found Thomas. He is still gone. I try to care less but it doesn't work too well.

**So that was this chapter sorry for the incredibly annoying long wait…**

**What else should they do in Croton?**

**Should Thomas still be alive?**

**When should Thomas come back if he does?**

**Review puhleez!!!!! I've had an extremely stressful couple of weeks and my so called friends don't make it any better so reviews would cheer me up!!!**


	11. Croton

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does.**

Croton was officially the most boring place in the world. We had been here for a week and a half and we left in like two days. We got to go bowling and that's it. At least in New York with Josh's parents there is more to do. Today was family game day. They were scary days full of argument and excitement. Yay. We were playing charades. It was couples versus couples.

My dad was up imitating a bird of some sort. It was weird.

"Um, Crow!" My mom shouted.

"Yeah," My dad said. So it is three for us, two for Josh and Reed, and Taylor and Scott have none…your up." My mom said to Scott.

"Ok, we got this one." Scott said.

He got down on the floor and stayed still. We started the timer as Taylor attempted to guess my brothers impossible charades. Once he was a blade of grass. It took us like two hours to figure it out.

Soon enough the time ran out.

"It was moss on a log." Scott said. I burst out into laughter along with Taylor. He was awful at charades.

It was my turn. I decided to be less spontaneous and pick up a card for my turn.

**Cheerleader**

My card would say that.

I put my hands up in the air and waved them around doing toe touches and other stuff I have seen in movies. Then I did a back hand spring and finally Josh got it.

"Cheerleader!" He shouted.

"Yes," I said giving him a high five.

"My turn," My mom said.

She got up and Scott flipped the timer.

"I didn't know you could do a back hand spring." Josh said.

"Oh, I can do more than that. Like my mom said I did gymnastics for a while at an inexpensive gym in town. I've gotten quite a bit past a simple handspring. I even have both flips and a few combination things." I said blushing lightly.

"I never knew that." Josh said.

"I gave it up before Easton; like I said with all the drama I suffered I'm surprised I even know my own name." I said.

"Cat," My dad yelled.

"Yes!" My mom replied.

"Ok Scott I am going this time. I am picking a card." Taylor said.

She started acting out a car. Plain as day a car.

"Um, fish, um , plane, um, train, um," Scott stuttered.

Taylor motioned he was getting closer.

"Bicycle, scooter, I have it, lawnmower." Scott said just as the time ran out.

"Car, Scott, a car." Taylor said defeated.

"My turn," Josh said.

He started dancing, the robot.

"A robot," I said.

"Yes," He said.

I gave him a high five and checked my phone.

I had a new text message.

**You have been invited to Staci's sweet 18. Tonight, my house, bring a suit and a date!**

Staci was a girl who went to our school; she liked to have big parties just to have the most people.

"Hey mom can we go to a party tonight?" Scott and I asked at the same time.

"Sure, when?" My mom asked.

Scott and I looked and nodded in agreement.

"Now," We said.

Taylor might not have the appropriate attire to go to one of these parties.

"Ok, we'll call it a tie," My mom said.

"We are going to go get ready," I said and pulled Taylor up the stairs Scott and Josh not far behind us.

I grabbed a hot pink bikini Noelle had bought me and Taylor grabbed a lime green one.

"Tay, these aren't like Eason parties, do you have a more casual dress?" I asked.

She blushed and shook her head.

"I didn't think to bring anything," She said.

"I have something," I said.

I rummaged through my new closet and found a shimmer floral tiered dress. It was short and tight around the bodice and had layers going down. It was adorable for me. I threw it on really quickly then ran back to my closet for Taylor.

"Reed, that's adorable." She said.

"Thanks," I replied grabbing a dress for Taylor.

It was a darling mesh tiered dress. It was black and strapless. It was tight down to the waste when the tiered layers came in. Each layer over the bottom was see through with a defining black line at the end of them. It should be short and not too dressy.

"Wow Reed these are both adorable." Taylor said.

"Yeah they are, let's get everything else ready." I said.

I curled my hair so big thick curls were in it. Taylor straightened hers. We put a little bit of make up on and we were ready to go.

We walked out of my room.

"You girls look awesome." Josh said staring at me.

"Thank you, shall we go?" I asked. He nodded taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Not all my dresses came from super famous fashion designers." I said.

"That dress just looks awesome on you," Josh said.

"Thank you," I answered back blushing furiously.

I was so excited to get out of the house. No one I knew could stand Staci; she was just to excuse to escape from our miserable lives.

Scott drove us toward her house. She used to be the richest person in Croton which didn't say a lot.

Her house a small two story house bigger than our old house, not our new huge house. She had a huge backyard with a large in ground pool. We had stopped at Target really quickly and gotten her a gift card.

When we pulled in the driveway to find many cars parked all over the place.

"So I know I will sound totally stupid but do they have alcohol at these parties too?" Taylor asked.

Scott and I laughed.

"Typically, I didn't used to drink but they usually have very cheap wine or like beer or wine coolers not champagne or anything fancy." I said.

"Oh, good." Taylor said.

I laughed a little bit again. I had brought a big purse and a change of clothes and I was wearing my bathing suit under my dress. Taylor was too. Luckily our bikinis were strapless.

"Reed, Ohmigod you made it," Staci said slurring her words.

"Yeah I did," I said holding Josh's hand.

"And your looking fine Scott," She said. She always had a thing for him. He grabbed Taylor and put his arm around shoulder and Josh mimicked the action on me.

"And Reed, what a fine male specimen you've brought, you should share with the birthday girl," She said laughing at her own stupid joke. She was obviously already drunk.

"This is Josh, my boyfriend." I said motioning to Josh.

"This is Taylor my girlfriend." Scott said.

"Nice to meet you now don't be a party pooper and get in the pool." Staci joked running off to meet new guests.

I undid my dress and shoved it in my purse and Taylor did the same. Josh and Scott had worn swim trunks here. Josh had on white swim trunks with red stripes down the side. They looked amazing on him but then again everything looked amazing on him.

I walked in recognizing a few girls from high school and middle school. I saw Adam out of the corner of my eye waving to Scott. As I looked back to the girls from school here I remembered they all used to be jerks and stuff. Especially the ones who were cheerleaders. They were the kind of girls I couldn't stand. They acted above everyone else, just like Billings girls do. What have I become?

The glares I got from all those girls were even worse with Josh at my side.

"Hey Reed, we've missed you so much." This girl named Brianna came up and said.

"OMG Reed it's you." Another girls Kirsten followed.

"Reed!" Another girl Amanda shouted.

"Hi," I said. They were so fake, I mean they were practically sticking their chests out at me. Well at Josh anyway. They made my middle school life a living HELL. I used to be best friends with Brianna when we were little. She turned on me in the 6th grade. If I had a dollar for every time she had made me cry I would double the new inheritance I have. I met Kirsten in the 7th grade and she quickly turned on me for Brianna because she was cooler. Amanda didn't know any of them so I moved on and was friends with her. Go figure she used to know Brianna. They all ditched me. Look where it got them, no where. I hated these girls with a passion. I mean my supposed best friend since the first grade chose the annoying kid in our classes who was gay. It's not that I have anything against that what so ever. I mean more power to them. I didn't like this kid because he thought it would be cool to call me a bitch everyday and tell me I had an attitude. I know I didn't have an attitude. I would have admitted it.

I couldn't believe they were trying to play nice.

"We have so missed you." Amanda said.

"Really because you didn't miss me when you ditched me in the 9th grade." I said. I couldn't ever say anything to them at the time because I played soccer with Brianna and well if I pissed her off then I pissed them all off because they were all such good friends. Not that I cared if I pissed them off but I did still have classes with them.

"Oh please we didn't ditch you." Kirsten said. Yeah says the girls who whenever I asked a question replied with oh I don't know. She would then turn to Amanda and tell her the answer to the question I just asked. She always assumed I cheated off of her work. It annoyed the crap out of me.

"Oh wait, how rude of me not to introduce you guys, this is Josh Hollis, my boyfriend. Josh, these are the skanks I told you about." I said in a fake sweet voice. I had told him and he understood my hatred for them. I even warned him I would be a mega bitch to them.

"Excuse me," Brianna said.

"Oh you're excused," I said. Damn I was on a role. I never had this much courage before. Maybe I liked who I was becoming.

"No you little nasty, bigger and better things came for us so we took them, you could have joined." Brianna said.

"No I couldn't. You never invited me and well I wasn't expecting my ex best friend to ditch me for better things. You used to like live at my house. Then you met Melissa and yeah I don't care you have other friends but you know I never got to talk. It was all about you and her. Melissa this and Melissa that. Oh she's my best friend. The sad thing was I put you first and you didn't put me first. I wasn't about to continue to put someone first in my life who didn't return the favor. Oh yeah and what did she do to you again? She ditched you for cooler people. You know you think you are all that plus more but no one likes you as much as you think they do. Get over yourself. Kirsten you think you re the smartest person n the world and you aren't. Other people have brains and not everyone always tries to cheat off of you so when your first instinct when I say hi is to lift up your binder or paper just to make sure I don't cheat off of you I don't want to have anything to do with you. Amanda, we were friends. You didn't like Brianna or Kirsten when you met them in school and stuff. We knew each other from gymnastics. You ditched me for them and that's not ok either. So the fact that the three of you are acting all buddy, buddy with me right now because of my boyfriend or whatever reason you have got another thing coming. If you think that we can even be close to friends then you truly aren't right in the head." I said. It felt absolutely great to get it all off my chest. I squeezed Josh's hand for reassurance and I saw him smile a little bit. This was a victory for me. This was a new me. I kind of liked it.

"Wow Reed like not cool at all," Brianna said.

"Yeah like we were just trying to be friends." Amanda said.

"Like seriously what is up with you?" Kirsten asked.

"Does it look like I care what you think? I'll believe you when you say you were trying to be friends, when pigs fly. What's up is that I am done dealing with stupid little bitches. If you knew everything I have been through you would know that it's a new me who you can't push around. Go find someone else to terrorize." I said. I grabbed Josh's hand again and led him to the pool where we stuck our feet in a little bit.

"Wow Reed," He said.

"I hope you aren't mad at me." I said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked.

"Well because I know you don't like what I have become." I said.

"That wow was out being proud. I didn't like when you let Noelle push you around. I love that you are finally standing up for yourself." He said. It made me smile inside and out.

"Well its funny looking back on that drama then thinking about everything that has happened at Easton. Like the fact that it hurt so much the stupid little things they did and I was almost murdered by people. I feel the almost being murdered hurts less than what they did. I don't understand why." I said.

"Well maybe because you actually thought you could trust the girls. I mean the friends you develop in elementary school and middle school usually leave a big mark on you. The fact that they were all good friends and then they turned on you I understand how it could hurt. I mean you trusted them and they betrayed you. But look on the bright side. You have awesome new friends like Noelle and Taylor and Kiran. Thomas, Trey, Upton, Sawyer, all the other Billings girls." Josh was saying.

"Most importantly you." I said.

"Aw shucks. Don't worry about them though. They don't know who they missed." Josh said.

"Josh Hollis is deep," I joked.

"Yeah," He said,

"Yup," I answered teasing him.

He picked me up.

"Josh what are you doing?" I asked

He smiled. He began to swing me.

"No, Josh. No," I said as I plunged into the pool. He threw me in.

"Help me up?" I asked putting my hand out to the hysterical boy.

"Sure," He said grabbing for my hand. I had a few tricks up my sleeve too.

As his hand met mine I pulled him into the water with me.

At this point the party started to get wild. There was music blasting and a ton of people here. A few early partiers were already drunk.

Not too many other people were in the pool at this point.

"I'll race you." Josh offered.

"You're on," I said laughing.

We started on one end of the pool. We nearly tied to the other end but on our way back I got a really good lead. I was my whole body in front of him and like two strokes away from the wall when something tugged my foot. Suddenly I went flying back to where he was while he smiled at me. I pushed him to the side and got ahead again. I finally put my hand down on the side of the pool about five seconds before him.

"I win," I said.

"Fine, you win." He said. We stayed in the pool a little while just floating around and having contests to see who could hold their breathe the longest. I won of course.

"Let's get out and dry off," I suggested. Mostly everyone was wasted by now. I didn't want to drink and neither did Josh. Scott and Taylor weren't drinking either. I feel like we were the only four.

Josh and I got out of the pool. It was late now and people had started passing out. Every now and then something would get thrown at me and I would hear snickers from the direction of three girls but I would let it ruin my night.

"Hey Reed, me and Scott were thinking about heading home and getting a movie or something, you and Josh in?" Taylor asked. I looked at Josh and he nodded.

"Sure, let me just go get dressed." I said. She nodded and walked towards Scott. I went in the bathroom of Staci's house to change. I had to step over a few bodies to get there. People couldn't hold alcohol like at Easton.

I got to the bathroom and put my bathing suit in my bag and grabbed my dress and underwear quickly throwing it on and throwing my hair into a pony tail. My phone buzzed.

**Hey Reed, how's the party? You drunk yet because when you are I will be here and your body will be mine. Lover boy might just not realize you weren't in the right state of mind. Just like at the Legacy. Party on, I'm watching. **

**-You wish you knew who**

I hated them for saying that. I turned my phone off and tried to keep my composure. I calmed myself down. If one more thing went wrong tonight I wouldn't be able to keep my composure.

I headed outside as I was walking past the pool something jabbed my side and I fell in with my dress on. Luckily my bag with my very expensive iPhone didn't go with me.

I looked up to see the same three girls who tortured me throughout middle school laughing, pointing, and taking pictures. Thank god I learned from Noelle. Josh looked over to my. His face said go ahead. He knew I was about to retaliate. He had just given me his blessing.

I took a deep breathe and got out of the pool.

"Oh look, Reed, your wet." Brianna said with fake sorrow.

"Oh look Brianna, you think you're cool, and cute. That's a shame and a lie. I mean do you even own a mirror. Seriously who told you that you could pull off that look?" I asked with fake sweetness.

"Wow, immature much." Kirsten said.

"I remember the last time I heard that, it was when I was first in our class and you weren't too happy. I mean no one is smarter than you. Well that's what you thought." I said. I was drawing a crowd of the still conscious people.

"Reed what has gotten into you? I mean you think you're a somebody. Your druggie mom ruined that for you." Amanda said. I told her that in confidence.

"For your information my mom is clean. Who tries to come up with rumors like that? Seriously are you that insecure that you're jealous of me. Of my family. Of my life. Of my boyfriend. That is pathetic truly pathetic." I said.

"You know what, you're ridiculous. You think you can go to a new school and come back with power. What makes you think you can do that?" Brianna said.

"What makes you think you have power over me? You know nothing about what has happened to me. You know nothing about my life. What makes you think you're better?" I asked.

"I know I am better." She said.

"Prove it," I said. I saw Taylor out of the corner of my eye come up near me.

"I have more friends, my friends are cooler, my friends are better and I am so much prettier than you," Brianna said.

"What else," I asked.

"I was always better at everything. I mean I won that award for chorus in 6th grade and you didn't." She said.

"Like I care about something that happened in the 6th grade." I said.

"You think you're friends are prettier than Reed's?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah I do, who are you?" Brianna asked.

"I'm Taylor Bell, Reeds friend from Easton. I have a few pictures of our other friends." Taylor said and pulled out her phone and showed a huge group picture of Billings from when Ariana was there. She even had a picture of Tiffany who always hid behind that camera.

Brianna's mouth dropped a little bit.

"Well I can still have better boys." Brianna said.

"That's what you think. This is Upton, Reed's ex, he wasn't good enough for her. This is Thomas, Reed's ex, neither was he. Here is Dash, he liked Reed but nothing happened. Oh and over there is Josh, they are perfect for each other." Taylor said.

The corner of Josh's mouth turned up as he smiled a little bit.

"How do I know this isn't like photo shop?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh I have all their numbers if you would like to call and check." Taylor said.

"Never mind," Amanda said.

"I would try to leave me alone; I mean I know you are obsessed with me and stuff. Why else would you try so hard to attack me? You might make fools of yourselves next time you stand up to me and I win again. I mean you already look pretty stupid thinking your better. You guys can run along and continue to act like your better than everyone else. When your done playing princess and pretending you might find real friends. Or people who actually like you. Maybe you won't I don't know. I hope that you snapback to reality and when you come crying to me again like you did today I will laugh in your face again. Thanks for cooling me off by the way, I was hot." I said. Their mouths hung open. I was better this time. I walked away and Taylor followed. I grabbed my bag and when I reached Josh I put my arm around me and he mimicked the action.

We left the party then and there walking through the crowds of shocked people. As soon as I got in the car I heard a shriek of anger and smiled to myself.

"That felt good," I said.

"You surely shocked them," Josh said. I had to sit on a towel to not ruin the car.

"Yup, I have been waiting for years to do that." I said.

"Good for you," Taylor said.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

"No problem, they were being stupid." Taylor said.

"To be honest I miss that drama it was so much easier than what happens now. I mean that was kind of fun." I said.

They all laughed at me but they all knew it was true. It was a shame we had to leave here in two days. I would miss this town…sort of.

**I felt like normal high school drama would be fun for Reed. **

**I'm sorry for the delay in updates. I'm trying to finish this story and my other one too. Updates would truly help!!!**

**Question time!**

**How did you like Reeds normal person drama? **

**Should Brianna, Kirsten, and Amanda come back? **

**Do you think they will? **

**Was the stalker really at the party or were they just messing with Reed?**

**Please Review…my birthday is on the thirteenth…reviews would be a great gift!**

**Sorry about the mess up i didnt realize it my computer keeps spazing...here's the full chapter! Thanks for letting me know!!!**


	12. The Real Me

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private not me.**

As I started packing my bags and going through my closet deciding what to bring to Josh's house and what to bring when I got with everyone I got a little sad. It would be a little while before I saw my family again. Not only that but it meant we were getting closer and closer to Josh leaving for Yale. My head was still spinning from the party. I felt like I was definitely different from the girl I used to be. I went back into my closet to pack a few more things up. Peering through my closet I came across the converse shoes and jeans I had my freshman year. The jeans were too small but the shoes still fit. I looked to the rest of my closet at all my other shoes. They were all fancier or nicer or shiny or something. Sitting in my closet next to designer bags and four inch heels were a pair of dirty converse sneakers. My favorite shoes.

I pulled them out of the closet and slipped them on my feet. They felt like home. They felt like me. Instantly I knew I didn't exactly like who I had become. I liked that I could still stand up for myself but I didn't like how immature I was when I did. Well I felt immature anyway. I loved Noelle to death but I wasn't her and I didn't have to be. What has Billings done to me? Who have I become?

"Hey you ready to go?" Josh asked walking into my room. I zipped up my last duffel bag and decided to keep the shoes. I liked them.

"Just about, I'll meet you downstairs." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

I packed up the shoes that I was going to wear and ran down the stairs.

"You ready?" I asked Josh when I got to the bottom. It was time to go to his parents today.

"Yeah, let's go." He said. It was about 3 am. We had said good bye to everyone last night. We had a really early flight. I yawned and walked out the door Josh followed me closing it as quietly as possible.

He led me to the car and we drove towards the airport. The drive wasn't bad and neither was waiting to board the flight. We were first class.

"Hey where did you get those shoes?" Josh asked.

"They are really old. I brought them to Easton my first year but never wore them after I met the Billings girls." I said.

"I like them but why now?" He asked.

"Simply because the other night I realized I didn't recognize myself. I have let Noelle manipulate me and change me and I can't even take stupid high school drama. I like people to know not to mess with me but I never wanted to become the bully or sound so immature. Billings is supposed to be bigger than that. I found these in my closet and really just didn't recognize myself. I have decided to le a little bit of the old me back in one step at a time. Mostly just in the way I act." I said.

"Good for you," Josh said.

"I mean I love Noelle to death but I don't want to become her. I want to be myself. I don't want to be some stupid high school girl power hungry and power driven. I want to be mature and I will start acting it." I said.

"Glad to hear it, I like the old you just as much as I like the new you." Josh said.

"Just out of curiosity what are your favorite parts about both?" I asked.

"Well personally I like how you didn't have to be perfect. Your attitude was great. And well honestly I really like the new clothes. Mostly the new dresses," He said winking suggestively then laughing. I smacked his arm a little bit.

"No in honesty just how you learned to stand up for yourself." Josh said. I smiled. I knew what had to happen. I had to not get power hungry and I had to stay true to myself. I was going to be a new, new Reed Brennan. Stronger than before, smarter, cuter, but most importantly I will not change. I will not be a stupid high school girl no matter what happens. No matter what anyone says.

I was the new, new Reed. Like it or not here I come.

It was still only 7 o clock when we arrived at Josh's house. I decided to change into a summer dress when we got there. It was aqua blue with cream designs around the waist and the top. It was strapless and underneath it I put on a crisp white wife beater. I decided on white and blue wedge heel sandals.

His parents were up waiting for us when we got there. They had prepared a huge breakfast for us. It consisted of every breakfast food known to man. It was delicious.

Not to my surprise Chad and Thomas were there with Tess and Tori. They were both going for a walk in the park today. That wasn't such a bad idea.

"Hey Josh, you wanna go for a walk some where?" I asked.

"I have an idea." He said. He got a grin on his face and grabbed a bag of stuff for a picnic and something else I didn't see.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," He said.

"Fine," I answered.

Josh put his hands over my eyes and was leading me somewhere.

_My eyes were watery and I was still crying. Hoe could I be so stupid to let Thomas get to me again. What was wrong with me? What was I afraid of facing? None of it made sense. I loved Josh and I knew it. Why did I let him leave? My phone buzzed._

_**It worked Reed. Josh is gone! He hates you. Nobody loves you. Here are some pictures to help you cope. Or not.**_

_**Love Ya!**_

_**You still wish you knew who.**_

_Attached to the texts were pictures of Josh and Ivy holding hands._

_It had only been a week and he recovered. I screamed. I swear Mars could hear me. I screamed and screamed and screamed until my voice wouldn't produce anymore noise. Tears poured out of my eyes. _

"_Reed go talk to him, don't become me. I know it can seem glorious but you were a good person. Don't let something like this or drama or power rule you. I let it rule me. Reed you won't like who you have become." Noelle warned. _

"_You taught me revenge was best. I am taking your word." I said._

"_Reed I don't like what I became. You were a better person and avoided it for so long Reed. Don't change." Noelle said. _

"_Too late, I won't change and even if I do too bad. I am getting Josh back." I said determined._

_I stomped my way to Ketlar and up to Josh's floor. I didn't knock. I opened the door to find Josh and Ivy just talking and hanging out. _

"_Get out!" I said to her pulling her up and pushing her out of the room._

"_Reed," He tried to explain. I cut him off by pulling him up to me. I had no idea where the strength came from. I smashed my lips into his and kissed him for a good ten minutes straight. I pulled away and hugged him sobbing into his chest. I looked to the door to find Ivy with Gage. They were just talking but it was ok. _

_I hugged Josh harder and he hugged me back stroking my hair. I was still sobbing. _

"_I am so sorry Josh. I promise I don't want Thomas. I want you. I love you Josh." I said. _

"_I love you too Reed, I over reacted." He said. _

"_No you didn't, I screwed up and I'm sorry. I pretend to have the strength Josh but I don't. I can't handle another disappearance or death or someone's harm. I can't handle anymore drama." I said. _

"_Reed, you don't have to hide it from me, I will always be your rock to lean on. If you must hide it from everyone fine but don't hide it from me. Don't bottle it up. Reed I am here for you. I love you." He said one last time. _

_One last tear slid down my face before I kissed Josh again but sweeter this time. He was my rock and I needed him._

I bit my tongue realizing when I started to become a new person. Noelle warned me but I didn't listen.

Josh removed his hand from my eyes revealing that we were at a place to feed the ducks. He was taking me to a picnic and to feed the ducks.

"Josh this is amazing," I said.

"I figured you could use a normal date once in a while," he said. I pecked him on the lips as he opened the picnic basket. My phone buzzed it was an unknown caller.

"Hello," I answered.

I heard unmistakable snickers.

This was the perfect time to test the me I wanted to be.

"Hi Reed, we just wanted to say screw you for trying to one up us. We hate you so much." Brianna's voice rang.

"Ok, I am sorry I hurt your feelings. Don't talk to me like that though I don't appreciate it." I said.

"Boo Hoo," The all fake cried.

I took a deep breath.

"Whatever, I know ninth graders who know better insults than you. I could care less what you have to say I have better was to spend my time. Bye," I said hanging up.

"Did I sound better?" I asked Josh.

"Much, just don't listen to them Reed, they are stupid." He said. I smiled on every inch of my body. I felt great. I didn't let them get to me.

I gave him a hug as he prepared our chicken salad sandwiches. He handed me a plate with the sandwich and some grapes on it. The sandwich was simple yet delicious.

"Hey Josh open up." I said tossing him a grape to catch in his mouth.

"Your turn," He said swallowing.

I opened my mouth and closed my eyes and felt a grape hit my nose.

"Hey no fair," I protested. He laughed. I threw a grape at his head.

It was all out war. It was a fair battle until he decided to throw me into the duck pond. The ducks all ran up to the land.

"Josh," I shrieked.

"Reed," He said.

I reached for his hand.

"I'm not falling for that again," He said.

"Fine," I said pulling my self out of the water. I pretended to slip so when he reached t grab me I pulled myself up and Josh was in the duck pond.

"Nice trick," he said laughing climbing out of the water.

I broke out laughing because a duckling had plopped itself down on Josh's head.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh just the duck on your head." I said.

He gently reached upon his head and put the duck back in the water.

"My favorite thing to do here is feed the ducks." Josh explained pulling out a loaf of bread.

"Sounds fun," I said grabbing a piece and tearing of little pieces and putting them out towards the ducks. They all ran up in a quacking fit. I laughed more.

We stayed out for about two hours soaking up the sun and feeding the ducks; we had finally dried off and decided to o back to his place.

We walked up to his room and changed into more comfortable clothes. I changed into a white and blue mexicala tank top from forever 21 and a pair of boyfriend shorts from there too. I had a pair of blue gladiator sandals that matched it perfectly. Josh came back in his room with a pair of shorts and a shirt from Hollister.

"Wanna go watch something before dinner?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

"I'll meet you down there," He said.

I nodded and gave him a peck on the cheeks and bounced down the stairs and into the family room where Thomas and Tess were watching minute to win it.

"We should have a competition of minute to win it games tonight." I said plopping down on the couch next to theirs.

"That would be totally fun." Tess said. Tori and Chad just came through the door.

I heard a thud behind me and looked to the stair case to find Josh on the ground.

I screamed so loud I thought my lungs would burst. His father ran in the room to see what had happened.

"Call 911" he yelled. I was hysterical so Thomas grabbed his phone and dialed the number because Tess and Tori were struck with horror. Chad was helping Mr. Hollis. In a matter of minutes we heard sirens coming down the street. Maggie had burst through the door before the paramedics.

"Oh my god, I'll house sit." She offered.

"Thanks," Mrs. Hollis muttered through tears.

The paramedics came and took Josh and his parents away. We were told to pack up our stuff to visit the hospital for a few days.

I paced a few pairs of jeans and some t shirts. I changed into some jeans and a t shirt really quickly and put on my converse shoes.

Luckily while in Croton I found time to get my drivers license so I could take the girls to the hospital.

"Maggie, I'll call you and let you know what's going on." I said.

"Thank you honey, he is in my prayers." She said.

I gave her a quick hug and wiped a tear from my face. I found Josh's keys and put them into the ignition.

Just as I was about to pull in Lynn and Gia arrived. They were coming today. Tess had taken passenger seat.

"I'll be right back," I said to the girls and Chad and Thomas.

I ran to Lynn's car.

"Something happened to Josh. We don't know what yet. He was just taken to the hospital. If you guys want to head over you already have some stuff packed." I said.

"What happened?" Lynn asked getting worried.

"I don't know yet. I'm going there now, wanna lead the way, I don't know it." I said. This would be easier than getting directions from Tess who had previously said turn right at the place I got that one sweater that one time.

"Sure, follow us." Lynn said still shocked.

I got back into Josh's car and turned the key. I followed Lynn and Gia to the hospital. When our cars unloaded we headed in.

At the check in desk Lynn checked us in since he was family and Tess and Tori were pretty young. They let us all in.

Mr. and Mrs. Hollis were both looking distressed.

"What happened?" Lynn asked.

"Oh Lynn," His mother cried.

My eyes began to water. Where was Josh? Was he ok?

"Your brother is in surgery. They haven't told us anything other than that what caused his fainting weren't his medications or lack of." His father said.

"What?" I squeaked.

"They don't know what happened," Mrs. Hollis said.

I sat down because it was all I could do. I couldn't get news that Josh wouldn't be ok.

I knew what Noelle and Josh felt like while waiting for me in the hospital. It was awful not knowing anything. I sat there for what seemed like hours. As much as I tried to make tears my eyes wouldn't let me. I hated hospitals so much. This was the first time it wasn't me that was admitted but that didn't matter. All the mattered was the fact that Josh was in the hospital and there was nothing I could do about it and nothing that I knew about it.

Finally a doctor came out.

"The Hollis's," He said we all perked up.

"Well I am afraid your son Josh had fainted due to what may be a tumor on his lung. Fortunately it was not cancerous and we found it early enough were able to remove it. He is out of surgery and just needs to recover for a week. After that he can do anything just keep an eye on him. If anything goes off or is weird have him check in immediately. Where there is one tumor usually there is more. Not always though. We will have him coming in for every month for a while. If everything really is cleared then that's great. Your son is fine now but tell him to watch himself. Look for signs of head aches or extreme tiredness or a bad cough." The doctor said.

"Oh thank god." Mr. Hollis said.

I cried out of joy that Josh was fine.

"You may go see him," The doctor said with a smile.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That dreaded white color. I hated it. Again the first time being in a hospital room where I wasn't the patient. I hated it all. All I could do was stand and stare as his family grieved over their sleeping son.

How could he have a tumor? I hated this. Josh didn't do anything to deserve this. If anything I did.

**I decided to make this chapter a little shorter. What do you think of the tumor idea? **

**This chapter is dedicated to a girl I used to know. In the first grade she was diagnosed with Leukemia. She fought the cancer for 7 years and just the other day passed away. She was one of my good friends but it was in a multiage class so I was a year older. Also to my aunt who died of breast cancer and my family's friend who had a lung removed. She used to be a beautiful singer and now has one lung. **

**In loving memory of Sabrina, Laurie, and in hope for Lisa.**


	13. Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private, not me. **

**I have officially decided that the rest of this book would be dedicated to Sabrina, my Aunt Laurie, and my friend Lisa. Also to anyone else who may have struggled through cancer or died from it. You will always be in our hearts 3 **

**On a lighter note I need ideas for a vacation spot. After the week Josh and Reed spend here they will spend some time with the Billings girls and some of the St. Bart's crew and Ketlar boys. Please PM me or review the story to tell me where I should have this awesome vacation spot be.**

**Here we go. **

Josh spent a week in the hospital. I was there every minute with him. He was tired but they did a check up every day and he was tumor free every time.

We were on the way home, I was driving this time. He wasn't supposed to drive unless it was absolutely necessary. For a day at least.

"Reed, I'm sorry about everything, I ruined one of our last weeks together." He said.

I pulled the car over. He shouldn't apologize.

"Never say that, don't be sorry. We spent time together and that's all I will ever need. Your alive Josh and a week ago I wasn't sure that you would be. Don't apologize for being in the hospital. Your ok and that is all that matters to me." I said in a serious voice.

I looked over at him and opened my hand for him to take and he graciously accepted with a winning smile on his face.

I drove the car again and shortly we reached his house.

He was unaware of the small party we were having for him. He was thankfully home and well and feeling as good as ever.

As a parked the car and led him into the house he was shocked to see the welcome home banner. Tess and Tori were there with Chad and Thomas who were staying as well. Also Maggie from next door and Josh's parents. Lynn and Gia were there as well.

Josh smiled acknowledging his family being there. I decided then was a good time to mention a few of our friends were coming over later too. We hadn't really seen anyone in a while. Noelle and Dash had both stopped by in the hospital once or twice. Trey had sent a card and a few of the Billings girls had sent cards and teddy bears which had been girly but sweet. I had my own collection of hospital bears and puppies. After the third time the collection gets pretty big.

We had sat down for a wonderful dinner followed by a fabulous dessert. It was one of the best meals I had in a while, well a week anyway. It beat the hospital food I had everyday. It wasn't until after dessert that Lynn stood up and smiled at everyone. He winked at Josh and Josh smiled in excitement. Tess and Tori knew what was coming too. I felt out of the loop.

"I would like to say something." Lynn said. He had our full attention.

"I am completely in love. In love with Gia. You have been in my life for as long as I can remember because my life before you is not worth remembering. Ever since the day we met I knew you were out of my league. When I had asked you out and you said yes I was the happiest man alive. You said yes to a second date and then every date after that. I hope to hear that answer again." Lynn said smiling. Gia was blushing with tears in her eyes.

"Gia, will you do me the great honor of spending the rest of your life with me, and marrying me?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, of course. A million times yes." Gia said excitement pouring out of her every word.

Lynn pulled her close slipping a beautiful ring onto her finger and then kissed her. The table shared awe's as they took their seats once again.

I smiled out of excitement weddings were so exciting. I loved TV weddings. I figured theirs would be perfect. Knowing Gia she wouldn't be bridezilla though, she would get what she wanted.

Tess, Tori, Gia, and I all went out in the other room to talk.

"I think I want a New Years Eve wedding." Gia said.

"That would be totally awesome!" I said.

"There would be dancing all night long, and I think I know where I want it too." Gia said.

"Where?" Tess asked.

"Well my parents grew up in western New York in a city called Niagara Falls. It is right near the Canadian border. The falls are one of the Seven Wonders of the World and are gorgeous. I've always wanted to be married in the winter with snow everywhere and I think near the falls they would be gorgeous." Gia said.

"That's really cool!" Tori said.

"I see you have been planning this for a while." I said jokingly.

"Well every girl knows what they want for their wedding," Gia said. I laughed. I wasn't sure what I wanted yet but Noelle had a binder hidden in on of her drawers. In the bind was the dress of her dreams and this spot in Paris for an outdoor wedding. The binder was super thick.

"I guess they do," I said smiling to myself. I had the feeling Noelle might just might be a bridezilla.

"I am so happy for you," I said.

"Me too," Tess and Tori said at the same time.

"Thanks guys," Gia said smiling at us.

We had talked a little while longer before we were sent back to the dining room for a game of cards.

A few hours later Josh's parents had taken Maggie out for a drink, Tess, Tori, Chad, and Thomas had gone to the movies, and people had started to arrive. Most of Billings had shown up along with some of the Ketlar boys. Lynn and Gia had stayed with us.

It wasn't a fancy party by any means. We all kind of just hung out and talked about our summers so far.

A lot of the girls had done a lot of tanning and spa's. Most of the guys had spent their time hanging out or playing sports. Trey even spent a chunk of his time learning how to surf with Astrid. The summers had definitely been good so far.

"I can't believe Easton cracked down hard enough to give everyone uniforms." Noelle said.

"Tell me about it, right after you leave," I said.

"Well I guess your brought drama everywhere you went," She joked. I playfully hit her.

"I guess it wont be al that bad, I mean I can accessorize all I want and that will give me leeway add color." I said.

"A new kind of style is always good, I'm sure Kiki can help plan some stuff for it too, she has always had that unique sense of style, and always pulls it off." Noelle said.

"I still don't like it," I said.

"Make the best, but personally I liked having he freedom to wear what I want to wear." Noelle said.

"Yeah, it sucks not to mention being forced into cheerleading." I said.

"That was an interesting move she will pay for, that is if she stays in the house," Noelle offered.

"Why not, I mean it does help with bonding which we could always use." I said.

"True I mean good bonding is always nice." Noelle said.

Josh and Dash came over and sat next me and Noelle.

"I am so happy that all of our friends are here before next week." I said.

"Well not all of them," Josh said sadly.

We had mentioned once Thomas once in the hospital. Josh had said it would have been nice to have his other best friend by his side. He missed Thomas. As much as they bickered, they got along quite well too. They were like brothers. Thomas being missing again was like the first time. We all thought he was alive and then he ended up dead. Having the same ending would be tragic. We were all secretly hoping he would show up everywhere, anywhere, somewhere.

"Would it make you feel better to talk about it man, it isn't good to hold in feelings." Dash offered.

"I don't know, I mean we are all praying that this ends in a good way. We never know what life has in store for us. I mean one minute Thomas is drunk like usual then the next his head was bashed in and then he is alive again. One minute I was off to dinner and the next I am in the hospital with a tumor on my lung. I got lucky that my medications I have to take caused a reaction to the tumor so they could catch it and rid me of it. Who knows if Thomas will be as lucky as he was before? I can't stand losing him again knowing that there is a chance out there for him but also bad people out there that could use him as bait. He is like a brother to me and I just want to see him safe." Josh said sincerely. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He repeated this gesture.

"Well then what are we going to do about it. I mean we already have every police unit out there looking for him. We have PI's looking for him. Do you want to all search the city of New York to see if we can find him?" Noelle asked.

"I want to but who can say if he's in New York. He could be in Germany for all we know." Josh said.

"Is it worth the try?" I asked.

"I think so," He answered. I looked at him like he was crazy and he simply gave me a smile that I knew meant he wanted this.

"Ok, search parties. Groups of four." Noelle said.

"Everyone gather round," I yelled. Everyone piled over to our area.

"Ok, we all know Thomas I missing and there is little chance he is in New York. He is our friend and it would never hurt to try and find him. We are splitting into groups of four and we are searching New York City for Thomas Pearson, well the parts we are near anyway, and if and when we find him we can put our fears to rest. Keep your phones on you at all times and remember never to travel off alone. It is 7 now. Josh's family will be back at 11 so be back here by 10. Here are the groups and the assigned places..." Noelle continued on with her plan as I smiled and held Josh's hand tight. We had to search central park and alleys near there. I was with Josh, Noelle, and Dash.

Dash drove us in that direction. We had gotten flashlights with extra batteries just in case.

It was about 8 by the time we got there. We searched the whole park in an hour and got most of the buildings searched in the next hour. We had found traces of blood but that is expected in dark alleys. It was safe to say that Thomas wasn't where we could see at the time. Hopefully the four of us could go out again tomorrow.

We were out of time and heading back to the car when strangely enough each of our flashlights died for a few seconds. I heard heavy panting behind me and running feet. You could tell something wasn't right. We all faced back to back and turned around a lot waiting and hoping for our flashlights to turn back on or for our eyes to adjust. A small scream I could have sworn was Thomas' and then a gunshot was fired and everything was silent. Our flashlights lit back up to an empty everything.

I froze in my place. What was that? We ran frantically toward where we heard the gun and nothing was there. There was nothing anywhere. If we had searched good before we searched great this time. We took every step we had taken before about ten times looking everything over. We had searched every alley and nothing was in sight. I had no idea what was going on and doubted that we would figure it out in the middle of the night.

It was 10:30 and everyone was calling us so we headed back.

"What the hell was that?" Noelle asked panicked.

"Maybe someone was playing a trick on us," Josh suggested.

"I know that scream," Noelle and I said at the same time. I didn't ask why she knew it because we all knew what she had done. I flinched slightly and she looked ashamed but we moved past it quickly.

"I know but maybe someone wants us to think he's hurt." Dash said.

"Let's hope it was just a similar scream." I said tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I felt my throat swell a little bit. I just wanted to go back and go to bed.

Noelle and Dash were crashing at Josh's place but everybody else had to go. After we explained the story of what we heard and didn't see everyone headed out promising we could look again tomorrow. We were our own search party.

It was just about eleven when there was the opening and closing of a door.

**To Reed:**

**I hope you like my present, I mean it cost me a man to give him to you. I'll pay you back Reedy!**

**Love,**

**You wish you knew who.**

Josh was figuring it was his family and I was confused. On our way to the door I read the text aloud and no one could decipher it.

When we reached the door being shocked was an understatement.

Thomas was in the doorway barely on his feet. He was out of breath from being forced to run and he was beat up pretty badly. He had many scratches on his face and dried blood in many places. He had a black eye and bruises covered his body. He looked even worse than before.

"Thomas," I said before he collapsed onto the floor out of breath and in pain. He cringed at the sound of my voice and I got down to hold him up slightly.

"Cal 911" Josh ordered Noelle. She nodded and picked up the phone Dash and Josh grabbed Thomas and brought him to the first floor guest bedroom. I picked up a phone that didn't belong to Thomas and brought it in. His eyes were open slightly.

"It was self defense, I swear." He said. His eyes closed and his strength wasn't there any longer.

We all looked at each other after he spoke his words and no one knew what to say.

We waited around for about ten minutes before an ambulance got there. Thomas still was unconscious when they loaded him up. Dash and Josh went with them and Noelle and I stayed back to let everyone know what happened.

Noelle and I called Thomas's parents and his brother, although they didn't seem to be too worried or care much. They hadn't been excited at all when Thomas ended up being alive.

We sent out mass texts telling everyone he showed up and finally The Hollis's all got home. Lynn and Gia explained everything as Noelle and I grabbed some fresh clothes for him and for everybody else. We figured he was close enough to Josh's size he would fit in some of his clothes.

Noelle drove us to the hospital as I talked with Josh.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It looked like a rib may have been broken and there was some sight internal bleeding. He will be hurting for a few days. He just got in surgery but it won't be long. After that we just have to wait for him to wake up and hope he remembers everything that happened. Unfortunately for us whoever did this left no DNA, no fingerprints, hair, blood, anything at all. He knew what he was doing." Josh said.

"We'll be there in a few seconds, we are pulling in now. I have really had enough of this place." I said. I spend more time in the hospital than I do at my own house. That's really sad.

Noelle and I rushed up to the 5th floor where Thomas was staying after his surgery. Josh and Dash were waiting in the waiting room. They both looked like they had seen a ghost. Who could blame them? I mean Thomas was like both of their brothers. I remember walking through Josh's house after Thomas had supposedly died and I remembered seeing pictures of the three of them having snowball wars and playing football. Josh always took an extra second looking at them. Also the first day of school when I met Thomas he was playing football with Josh and Dash. They were always close, together through thick and thin, like when Thomas got drunk or stupid, Josh was always there.

Soon a doctor had come out to tell us what the progress was.

"Miss Brennan, Mr. Hollis, long time no see." Dr. Jameson said. He was Josh's doctor too.

"Hello," I said Josh just smiled slightly. I could tell he was tense and stressed.

"Well, Mr. Pearson has a broken rib and had slight internal bleeding. We fixed him up pretty easily but he is pretty beaten up. He can leave in two days if he feels up to it, which I don't know if he will. Just make sure someone is there to take care of him at all times." Dr. Jameson said.

"Thanks, doctor. When can we see him?" I asked.

"He is asleep still but you guys can go in whenever." The doctor said. He walked away and we took a deep breath and headed towards Thomas's room. I held Josh's hand and squeezed each step I took.

Walking into his room was hard but seeing his limp body in the bed was even harder. He had a bandage across his chest were the rib was broken and he had some stitches in some of the deep cuts he had. He was going to have some serious scars.

Most of his body was black and blue and his non bruised skin was extremely pale. It reminded me of my body after St. Bart's. Every little touch hurt and just seeing the pity in people eyes made the pain worse.

I wouldn't doubt that his body was tired. I just about guarantee that after he woke up he would be asleep again too. Surgery took a lot out of a person. Not only that but he had to have been tired from being beaten and running and functioning with his injuries.

Who knows how long he had been beaten for or how long his ribs had been broken? Who knows how long whoever it was tat beat him up, beat him up for? It could have been a day and it could have been over a month. Who knows if he will recover? Who knows how long it will take? I would bet that it didn't take super long because surviving what he has, Thomas was strong and wouldn't want to be helped for a long period of time.

Looking around the room I noticed we were all staring helplessly. We wanted to help but couldn't and it was hard to see his weak body. Everyone tried to avoid looking at the bruises on his stomach and the bandage. We tried to focus on the face but it was hard when he had a left black eye and the bruises here black and blue, and even yellow on his right cheek. There were stitches above his right eye where he had been cut, then again across his left cheek. He had scrapes up and down his arms. He was beaten up but really badly.

The one thing I couldn't figure out was that gunshot. He had no bullet wounds but it had to have been him. I mean he was panting just the same as he reached Josh's house.

I saw his eye flicker slightly. I perked up a bit as did the rest of the room.

Shortly after that his eyes opened wide and he made a cringing face due to his pain. His medications were wearing off.

"Josh, Reed." He said happily.

"Thomas," I said smiling brightly.

"Noelle and Dash too," He said trying to hide the pain.

"Thomas what happened?" Dash asked.

He looked at all of us as we had expectant looks on our faces. He looked down at himself and then back up.

"I had run away from everything. I stopped at my house in the middle of the night and grabbed some things I needed. I had run some more and made my way to Northern New York and finally Western. I planned on going down to the city and finding you guys. I just wanted some time. While in Western New York someone grabbed me. It was the same man as before, the one who found me left for dead. He had beaten me; this was about three weeks ago. He beat me and beat me and beat me. He brought me down to the city. I would run and he would find me and beat me some more. He always made calls about how he had me. He would get orders and then beat me some more. Last night while he wasn't looking I took off running through central park. It was around 9. He had a gun and was pointing it at me. First he threw me to the ground and I screamed. He held the gun at me. I had kicked him grabbed the gun and ran again. He chased me with a knife. He cornered me in an alley with the knife, as he was about to stab me I shot him. Scared out of my mind I moved him behind a dumpster grabbed his phone and ran. His last thrown against me though was so powerful, it broke my rib finally and I could barely move. I got to your house as fast as I could because I had been trying to get there for weeks. After getting to your house I remember saying something and then I blacked out and woke up here." Thomas said looking afraid and hurt and confused all at the same time.

"Any idea who grabbed you?" I asked.

"None, I thought the stalking was over with Sabine but I guess not." He said.

"I'm sorry about that," I said. Thomas stiffened.

"It's not your fault, not at all. If anything it's mine. Listen I know I blamed you but I got to thinking, if I had never broken the promise to Ariana or let Josh have you that first day then none f this would have happened and you wouldn't have been blacklisted. I don't believe for a second that this isn't still Sabine behind this." Thomas said.

"But if I had never come to Easton you wouldn't have ever met me," I said.

"That would have been the worst thing ever," Josh butt in. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"It's no ones fault but Ariana's and Sabine's. Who says this stalker is even after Reed anymore, I mean it could very well be any one of us." Noelle said. I shuttered at the thought of anyone being mad at Josh or Noelle. Even at Thomas or Dash or anyone.

"You know what, Noelle is right. This person could be after any one of us." Josh said.

"Well then why do I get the texts still?" I asked.

"Think about it seriously, I mean the stalkers in the past were definitely out for Reed and I mean with the house burning down and stuff it seems that way but think, they could be trying to distract us from what is really going on. I mean knowing anything about us you would know Reed has been stalked. Knowing that the way to most easily distract every single one of us and have us not suspect something happening to one of us is to send things to the person it is expected to go to." Noelle said.

"Think about it, every instance where there has been a sighting of this person since Sabine died we have all been there, plus Sawyer, Kiran, and Taylor. Besides finding Thomas but they were still involved." Dash said.

"I think it's safe to rule out Scott because even though he is there sometimes he isn't always and I doubt anyone hates him." Josh said.

"Ok, but still keep tabs on him." Thomas said finally entering this conversation.

"I think this is a new theory we should all look into." Noelle said.

"I think you might actually be right," Thomas said.

"This is so unrealistic, who would have the brains to do that?" I said.

"Think about it, it isn't that hard to figure out, plus they have done their research." Thomas said.

"We don't have enough information to prove this could be against any one of us." I said. I didn't want to think of any of my friends being stalked. They were all too good for that and this shouldn't be happening.

"Think about it, last time when things were against you, Reed, the guy wanted no harm to come to me, this time, however, the guy beat the shit out of me. Different kidnapper definitely." Thomas said.

"That kind of rules you out; I mean they could have killed you which means that you were important to the scheme but it wasn't necessary for you to stay alive." Noelle said.

"Good thought but maybe they wanted me dead," Thomas said.

"True," Noelle said.

"Ok let's pretend this is possible, how will we deal with it?" I asked.

Oddly enough everyone's phone went off at the same time. That is never a good sign.

I opened my phone shocked at what I saw.

**To: Too many to list**

**Well, well, well you are all smarter than I thought. Let's see if you can figure this one out. **

**You don't know who I'm after or who this'll hurt most but I've got a member of your little group. You want them to live, you'll follow my rules. You'll do what I say and no one gets hurt. You break the directions and you'll feel my wrath…and so will they.**

**Good luck my pretties, more texts to follow. **

**-You all wish you knew who**

**P.S. Hospitals have thin walls; you never know who is listening!**

We all looked up not knowing what to say. Thomas who couldn't reach his phone glanced at us all curiously. Josh showed him the phone.

Almost immediately after we received the texts we got calls from Kiran, Taylor, and Sawyer.

"Hello," I answered Taylor's call.

"Reed, did you guys get them too, those awful texts?" Taylor asked worry in her voice, making her voice tremble.

"Yeah, we'll talk later mom," I said trying to hide who I was talking too. Noelle and Dash did the same. Noelle was talking to Kiran, and Dash to Sawyer.

"Can someone here you guys," Taylor said.

"Yeah I think you have to preheat the oven to 350 degrees for cookies." I said.

"That's a yes then. Just so you know Scott called us too, I thought that h may be exempt but nope, he got it too. He is really confused and so am I Reed. He was supposed to be home this week and then he was going to come with us next week to who knows where." Taylor said.

"Oh I didn't expect that, you already burnt them." I said.

"I told him to come down now and we would discuss what was happening." Taylor said.

"Prefect, great plan, store bought cookies will work." I said laughing.

"I don't know where you get some of the things you come up with Reed." Taylor said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked looking around the room. They all nodded in approval.

"Ok, text me anything else." Taylor said.

"I love you too mom, bye." I said hanging up.

I quickly texted Noelle:

**We'll talk to Dr. Jameson when he comes back. We'll write what we need to and make random small talk that isn't true, which we should do now.**

She gave me thumbs up.

I started writing down everything for Dr. Jameson to know while Noelle showed everyone the text.

"So how do you feel Thomas?" Josh asked.

"In less pain," He lied.

"I mean about Cheyenne. I know it's a rough subject but, how are you coping?" Josh asked.

Thomas winced at her name.

"I really liked Cheyenne. I may have loved her. If fate separated us though it wasn't meant to be. I thought about it and fate took me away from Reed and brought her to you. You two are meant to be together." Thomas said and I smiled at Josh.

"I think you need to not forget about her but be willing to move on. You never know who you might end up really liking." I said looking at Josh.

"That's a good point. I had thought Cheyenne might be the one. I miss her a lot. She would have wanted me to move on, just like when I thought I was dead or dying, I wanted you to move on," Thomas said to me.

"I think that's a good attitude." I said.

"She just wouldn't want you to return to your old ways." Josh said.

"That is probably true, in the past few months I have done a lot of thinking. I thought about my life and how I wish there was a reset button for life. But even without that, I am pressing my own reset button. I will change, starting with my bad behaviors. They are gone for good. You are all looking at a new man," Thomas said.

I hoped he stayed to that.

There was a knock on the door then Dr. Jameson entered.

"Hello," I said. I passed him the note pad.

_Dr. Jameson. Don't react to this at all. Act as if everything is normal. We are being stalked by someone here. We need to leave here now. Noelle will show you a text that we just received. Can Thomas leave tomorrow? We need to find safety somewhere…anywhere. Act normal, they are listening to our every word. _

He looked up at me and then Noelle handed him her phone. He read the text and horror struck across his face. I trusted him. He dealt with the Tiffany and Dash issue. He was Josh's doctor and talked to us about what's gone on. I've seen him a few times for random check ups. He knew we had abnormal lives and I hoped he would understand this.

"Well Mr. Pearson, it appears as though you can leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. Just remember to take your pain pills and don't push yourself. I know you all plan on going on vacation next week so I'll give you a big enough prescription, I think relaxing will be good for you." Dr. Jameson said.

We all mouthed a big thank you to him.

"Thanks, doctor. That's good to hear." Thomas said.

I scribbled down my phone number and told him to keep it near to him and we'd be in touch about the legal things with the shooting and what not.

He gave us permission to spend the rest of the night there so we did. We hoped we would make it through the night anyway.

I was honestly hoping to wake up in my bed and hope that ever since I left my house this summer, everything's been a dream. And that Thomas never ran away. I knew that wasn't going to happen. Things like that never happened. Then again when do things like this happen either?

**How do you like it? It was a spur of the moment idea to have the stalker be stalking someone new. I felt like Reed had enough of that. Not that she won't hear stuff but the attention won't all be on her this time.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to Irrevocably Ives for helping me out with this story and some ideas! Thanks a bunch!**

**Tell me how you liked it so far? Give me your honest opinion and if you have any ideas for a vacation spot for them to go to I will be very grateful for the help. Either review them or PM them to me whichever works for you!**

**Review Please!**


	14. A Text to Remember

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private not me!**

The morning after we all got the creepy texts everyone had planned on meeting at Noelle's house in the city to discuss what we needed to. We were all curious and Thomas was allowed to leave the Hospital but he was on bed rest…we changed it to couch rest…and car rest. It wasn't important anyway. He said he was fine and even though no one believed him we pretended to because we thought that it would was more important to figure out our plan.

We hadn't said much after we got the texts. We left the hospital about an hour after they came. That was how long it took for the paper work to go through. We brought Thomas back to Josh's place and he stayed in a guest room. He had crashed right away and so did Josh and I.

I had woken up in a cold sweat at about 3 A.M. because of a bad dream. I had dreamt about what had happened to Thomas but instead it was me at first, then it changed to being Josh. That was when I woke up. I decided that going back to sleep would be a bad idea so I took a shower instead.

Letting the scalding water burn my skin I decided to cut the shower short so I didn't wake everyone up. We didn't have a lot of time to explain things so we just told Josh's Family Thomas had gone away with his family and came back to see us.

Stepping out of the shower I dried my hair really quick and decided to go all out on my outfit considering well, no one else would be up for about another 4 hours give or take a few. There was really nothing better to do. After about a half hour of trying on super stylish, Noelle-like outfits I decided on something a little more me with a hint of Noelle.

I decided on a black and white loose sleeveless shirt with Minnie Mouse on it. I matched it with a pair of dark denim skinny jeans. I wore a pair of black ankle Miu Miu boots and a black handbag. I work a black choker and a matching bracelet with black chandelier earrings. I looked cute and with my perfectly straightened hair I still had 3 hours before Josh would hopefully wake up.

After considering many options I decided on going on my new lap top my parents had bought me with our new found fortune. It was a gift for senior year.

I hadn't checked my email in a while so I decided that was a good place to start. There were like ten emails. 8 were from my mom and were just chains and pictures that I didn't care about. Then there was one from Noelle saying she was excited about the vacation and it was going to last two weeks. One week in the country and one week somewhere out of country. I wasn't excited because the next email was from an unknown person and was sent not that long ago.

**Reed darling, **

**Wakey wakey. The early bird catches the worm they say…I say the early bird has a secret and I know it. Poor Reed has nightmares and is keeping a secret. What would Josh say if he found out…we'll find out if you don't tell him first. You know the secret I'm talking about…Two days before Cheyenne and Thomas got back together for the 4****th**** time. You and Josh were still together. Tell him today or I will.**

**-You wish you knew who**

My breath stopped as I read the email. I knew exactly what they were talking about. I tried to block it out.

_Josh and I had just made up. I loved him. Thomas was sitting on the bench in the quad crying._

"_Thomas what's wrong?" I asked._

"_Cheyenne was with another guy last night." He said sniffling._

"_I'm sorry," I said grabbing his hand to help him stand up. He fell to his knees. He was a mess._

"_Let's go to your room." I said. I grabbed his arm. I walked him up to his room. He pulled me down onto his bed on accident when we arrived. Our eyes met. He kissed me. The simple kiss turned into a make out session really quickly soon enough my shirt was off and so was my skirt. And not long after that I almost did something I would really regret. I stood up realizing what went on and so did Thomas._

"_I'm so sorry," he said. _

"_So am I," I said._

"_Reed I just lost it, I know you are Josh's girl. Let's forget this ever happened."He said. _

"_Sounds good," I said. I ran out of the room as quickly as possible and I cried so much that night._

_The first thing the next morning Josh gave me a kiss and I went along with it even though I was disgusted in myself. _

A tear slid down my eye as I relived the horrid memory.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked. I couldn't bear to tell him but I had to.

"Josh I love you, you know that right?" I asked crying steadily now.

"Yeah, Reed what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Just promise you won't hate Thomas, you can hate me but don't blame him." I said.

"Reed, what happened?" Josh asked worried now. 

Through many tears I told him what had happened that awful day.

He got up and walked away from me. I cried so hard I didn't know how I could produce that many tears.

I chased him to find him sitting on his couch his hands over his eyes. They were red and he wore a pained expression.

"Josh," I started.

"Not right now, I need a few minutes." He said. A tear slid down my eye as he looked away from me. I couldn't sense what he was feeling. It seemed like sadness but I felt like it should be full of disgust. Tears slid down my face and I walked up the stairs to the room.

When I got to the room I was sharing with Josh. I slid down at the door. I didn't deserve him. I was an awful person.

"Reed what's wrong," I heard Thomas ask.

"He knows Thomas, Josh knows about that day." I said.

"Oh my god, who told?" Thomas asked sitting next to me. I saw him wince as he sat. He shouldn't be out of his room but we had planned on leaving soon.

"I did," I admitted.

"Reed," He said.

"I had no choice. I got an email. I was told to tell him or they would. I don't want to test this person." I said crying.

"No way," Thomas said.

"I feel like he can't even look at me." I said.

"I guarantee that is not true." Thomas said.

"But it is," I said.

"No, it's not," I turned around to see Josh at the top of the stairs looking at me.

"You must hate me," I said.

"I could never hate you." Josh said.

I stood up trying my best to smile but I was disgusted with myself. Just as I had been that night. Noelle had known enough not to ask questions just to stroke my hair and tell me everything would be ok.

"I'll leave you two alone." Thomas said looking down.

"And Josh, I want to let you know that I am so sorry. I don't feel that way, I know Reed loves you and you should too." Thomas said. I gave him a thankful look in my eyes.

As Thomas retreated Josh pulled me into his room gently so his family wouldn't hear us argue.

"Josh, I am so sorry." I said.

"Reed, I love you and that can never change, but why?" He asked.

"It just happened. I didn't mean for it too. I felt awful I couldn't look at myself. I was sick to my stomach and disgusted with myself. I would understand if you don't want to see me anymore." I said through another fit of tears.

"I honestly don't know right now." Josh said. I looked away my face in tears.

"I am so sorry, I really am." I said.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Josh asked.

"I was ashamed. I wanted to but I couldn't bring myself to tell you and hurt you again. After a few days I had blocked it out of my mind and tried to completely forget about what had happened. I pretended it was a dream or more like a nightmare. I wanted it to have never happened. I got an email this morning. From that person stalking us, they told me I had to tell you today or they would and I didn't want them to add anything that was not true. It has eaten me inside out for a while now and I am really glad it's off my chest but I am so sorry and I made a mistake I know. I understand you probably don't want to be with me and I understand so I guess this is probably the end of things and," I was cut short from my rant with tears streaming down my eyes by Josh's lips touching mine.

"Reed, listening to you talk and watching you and Thomas together I know it meant nothing and at least you eventually told me. I hate that it happened but I don't want you to think that I hate you or don't love you anymore. I want to be with you more than anything. We only have a few weeks left before school and I'll be in Yale and you'll be in Easton and I don't want to spend this time fighting with you." Josh said.

"I know I hurt you, I am so sorry," I said.

"I know," Josh said kissing me again with more passion than ever before.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He replied.

"So when should we leave?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Probably soon and we should probably tell them what you were sent or at least that something was sent." Josh said.

"That makes sense," I said hugging him bringing his body closer to me.

"I never want to lose you," I said into his chest. He hugged me tighter in return. I looked into his eyes and I saw a nice genuine smile. I did however still see hurt in his eyes. He didn't want to talk about it and neither did I. Something didn't seem right but I didn't plan on thinking about it now.

"Let's go," He said suddenly looking away. Weird…

"Ok, let me just grab my purse." I said. I had left it near the computer.

It wasn't turned off yet and there was a tab up still. It was for Josh's email. There was a file on it listed 'secret'. I knew I shouldn't look at it but Josh was at the computer this morning and it looked serious. He clicked out of it really quickly too. I mean it wouldn't hurt to take a peak…no I couldn't.

I grabbed my purse and my phone fell out of it and hit the keyboard.

"Crap," I muttered. I grabbed my phone noticing it had hit enter on the file. There was only one email in there and it shared my name. That means it has to do with me. Against my better judgment I opened the email.

"Reed are you ready?" I heard Josh call.

"Yeah, just a minute." I called back.

**Joshy,**

**You know I hear that Reed has a secret but you do too. Don't hide it because I won't. You have until the end of the night or you might lose Reed forever. Good Luck and you know exactly what I'm talking about.**

**-You wish you knew who**

He has a secret too.

I exited out of the window and grabbed my purse. I straightened my face and ran down the stairs.

I was dying to know what was this secret was.

Thomas joined me and Josh in the car. It was a silent car ride. Luckily it was only a five minute car ride.

Everyone was already there. We were last to arrive and we were silent still. It was as if we didn't know each other. Josh was thinking about my secret and I was thinking about his. Thomas was just in pain.

"Ok first off I was contacted. I was supposed to do something by now and I didn't." Noelle said. My eyes went wide.

"Why not, I did what I was supposed too even though Josh hasn't." I said. I covered my mouth right after I said it.

"You snooped," He said.

"No my phone fell then I saw a file with my name on it. I opened it, I told you my secret right away why didn't you tell me yours?" I asked.

"It wasn't the right time. They were trying to ruin something." Josh said.

"Whatever," I responded.

"Noelle why didn't you do what they said?" Thomas asked.

He was interrupted by everyone in the rooms' phones going off.

**Hey there my not so pretty's,**

**Someone disobeyed and now you all lose**

**Reed my darling Reed, you're a cheater and a scared one, your tough act doesn't fool anyone.**

**Noelle you are a lying nasty, your mean and you manipulate people, even you supposed best friend.**

**Thomas you're a whiner**

**Dash you had a little crush**

**Kiran doesn't always tell when she kisses**

**Scott is new to this all and afraid of it**

**Taylor won't share her feelings**

**Sawyer isn't as shy as he seems**

**Josh well he is sweet and caring but you already knew that, maybe it isn't what it seems.**

**Oh I forgot no warnings…let's go into detail.**

**Reed cheated on Josh with Thomas**

**Noelle pretended to be friends with Reed, she used her**

**Thomas exaggerated his pain the first time so was hurt worse the second**

**Dash liked Reed more than as a friend**

**Kiran kiss a guy at the last party she went to, and it wasn't Sawyer**

**Scott is afraid if this world and seems not to trust anyone**

**Taylor is in love but she won't tell him**

**Sawyer is not a virgin**

**Josh had a special surprise planned but I'll let him share that. It's for Reed but he forgot to mention that he kissed Ivy while he was dating Reed**

**I hope you all learned lesson, next time I would listen to me.**

**-You wish you knew who**

Everyone looked around. Embarrassed, upset, angry, disappointed, surprised, and some secrets even made people astonished. This would cause some problems for sure. I wanted to run away and I want this to never have happened.

**End of the chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**I hope they start coming quicker than they have before…**

**So what do you think will come of these secrets?**

**What is Josh's good surprise for Reed?**

**The more reviews I get the quicker the updates.**


	15. The Fighting Truth

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns private not me.**

In life you have to face the negative and the positive. The text we had just received was definitely negative. The vibe in the room was also very negative.

"Josh what does this mean?" I asked. I could feel the anger seeping out of my skin. I had come out and told him I cheated on him, maybe that was why he forgave me so quickly.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you tonight," He said worry crossing his face. I could see his eyes looking around like crazy.

The rest of the room buzzed with noise and questions.

"Sawyer, who did you sleep with?" Kiran asked.

"Who did you kiss?" He asked in return.

"Scott why didn't you were intimidated by the life I have, we could do other things, I had the time of my life with you and your family." Taylor said.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't want to hurt you I wanted you to have everything and them my family came across money and I didn't know what to think. I didn't tell you because I love you," Scott had said with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"I've been trying to say that to you for weeks now but I couldn't find the words, I love you too Scott," Taylor had said. She wore a smile larger than you could imagine.

At least one good thing came out of this. I was happy for them but as for everyone else, it was a crazy day and unfortunately it was just getting started.

"Josh why didn't you tell me when I told you?" I asked tears ready to fall. I had shed enough tears in these past couple of years than most people do in all their life.

"I was a coward. It took courage for you to tell me and I could gain that much courage." He said looking down and ashamed.

"Well, tell me now then Josh, what happened?" I asked

"You and I had just gotten back together. Ivy was done with Gage or so she said. You had just walked away happy after we worked things out one time. Ivy had told me she wasn't over me. She told me she loved me. I didn't know what to say so she kissed me and I kissed back. She ran away after that and I just sat there and didn't know what to think." Josh said still looking ashamed. Like he had regretted everything and it was written all over his face.

"What?" I asked horror struck my face.

"I'm sorry," He said looking down. He couldn't even bare to look at me.

"You never said whether or not you still loved her," I said. Tears brimmed my eyes and I knew they must look bloodshot. The room had start spinning and my breath ran short. Josh had stuttered before he answered. He had paused. He had to think about it.

"You still have feelings for her and you're not denying them, you're not denying that you have strong feelings for her." I said tears flowing now. Suddenly everything felt tight and I felt like I could breathe. Anger ran my body and I had to back away into the bickering crowd. I heard Josh calling my name but I couldn't deal with that now.

I had backed into Noelle.

"I can't believe you were crushing on Reed," Noelle said anger in her voice. She looked nervous, as if she actually had competition.

"We weren't together then, and maybe for like a week after we got back together I kind of liked her but I loved you and nothing can go against that." Dash said truth in his eyes and his voice.

Noelle had turned to me like I had betrayed her.

"You led him on, didn't you?" She accused me.

"You pretended to be friends with me, tell me do you actually like me now or not?" I asked.

"Boyfriend stealer," Noelle said with an evil look in her eyes.

"I was with Josh, I didn't feel the same way, I promise." I said wanting her to forgive me. Then I remembered she didn't care about me and a new anger took over my body.

"Ok fine I forgive you," She said stretching her arms out for a hug. I backed away.

"You still pretended to be my friend, when did that stop and true friendship start? Better yet was our friendship ever true because it always was for me," I yelled a little louder than I had planned.

"I only pretended to be your friend for like the first month I knew you. When Ariana had convinced us you were a good choice. You were. After that point I really started to like you. You have to believe me right now Reed," Noelle pleaded. She never pleaded.

"Fine but only because I need a best friend right now," I said falling into her arms crying. Dash had slipped his arm around Noelle's waist.

I turned around again.

"It was my first girlfriend, I am so sorry I didn't tell you but it was my past and you are my future. As long as I know who you kissed," Sawyer said trying to forgive and be forgiven.

"I'm sorry too, it was stupid I was drunk and you were at the bathroom and some guy came up and flirted and he kissed me but then I backed away and I am so sorry." Kiran said tears brimming her eyes.

Sawyer and Kiran hugged and made up. I feel like the only people who haven't moved on were me and Josh. He was sitting in a corner with Thomas. Thomas looking like he was an idiot for lying about how bad he was hurt. Josh's head was in his arms and I could see him sobbing. I wanted to go talk to him but I was so mad he couldn't just tell me. He knew right away I was over Thomas.

"Go talk to him. Everyone needs a few minutes anyway," Noelle said. I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes. I slowly made my way over to where Josh was. My hands were in my pockets and I was shy and I didn't wasn't to get hurt or face these problems now but I knew I had to.

Thomas looked up and saw me. He tapped Josh on the shoulder and pointed to me before walking away. I slid down next to him and took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" I asked Josh.

"Reed I love you more than you could imagine. I don't have any feelings for Ivy and I took a minute to answer because I had to process what had just happened and what this person is trying to do," Josh said looking up. He was sad and upset. His eyes were red and his face looked like he had been crying for a while.

"Why couldn't you just come out and say it earlier, I told you and it was the hardest thing I had to do. I felt awful but little did I know you did the same thing." I said anger seeping out of everything.

"Because I was a coward, I am not as strong as you are and I never will be. I admired you for telling me but I still couldn't bring myself to upset you." He said still ashamed of what he had down and how he had acted.

My eyes filled with guilt for yelling because I had cheated too. I shouldn't be mad about this. I didn't want Josh and I to end.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Josh wore a look of confusion and then it turned to desperation.

"You're not going to break up with me are you?" He asked worry in his voice. At this I laughed a little bit but then stopped and continued my thought.

"Josh this is stupid. So we both made mistakes. Nobody is perfect. This whole stupid text thing isn't worth breaking up. So you kissed Ivy, I kissed Thomas I don't want us to end because of it." I said.

Josh hugged me and I hugged him back. We got up from where we were sitting and walked over to everyone else. Everybody was still trying to smooth things over.

"Guys listen up. They obviously want us to be fighting or they would never have sent us these text messages. They are trying to get us to fight and trying to get us to turn on each other. We can't do that. We know that the person is serious so we should listen but not get worked up over it." I said.

"She has a point, I mean it really seems like they are trying to get us to fight." Noelle said.

"Ok, no more secrets guys. This is the hour of truth. If we have had enough…we will know." I said.

"Ok I'll start, after I found out what Noelle did, I couldn't look at her. I mean I thought she played a part in killing one of my best friends. That's when I developed a crush on one of her best friends. I mean I thought I liked Reed but it was only because she reminded me of Noelle. I realized that in a short time, way before the legacy." Dash said.

Josh looked down a little and so did Noelle.

"I didn't lie that much about my pain. I lied about the pain of what Ariana did. It hurt but I couldn't feel it. I was already numb from something else." Thomas admitted.

"I pretended to be friends with Reed, not for a long time. When Ariana thought about you joining I laughed at the thought. I decided to let her in because I thought it would be a good laugh. We planted everything to make her feel uncomfortable. Then I found out what happened with Ariana. Up on that roof I saw the look in Ariana's eyes. The jealousy, it was when I realized that she hadn't used Reed for the same thing I had. Then I saw the look in Reed's eyes. The helpless look that was scared for her life. I realized putting her in danger was my fault. Then I got to know her and she was really cool. I started too really like her. I feel awful about it." Noelle said. A few tears formed in my eyes.

"Reed, I can't lie to you anymore. I feel awful," Josh started. Shit this wasn't going to be good. His face hurt. It was twisted with pain and the tears from Noelle's confession were starting to fall already.

"I know I swore against it on more than one occasion but I lied. The night of the legacy Reed, I slept with Ivy. I know I swore I never slept with her but I did, but only that once." Josh said. He looked hurt and sorry. I had been sitting next to him but I got up. I stepped back.

My vision began to spot. I couldn't hear anything. His words played over and over again in my head. I felt like someone had grabbed my heart and ripped it out of my chest.

"You promised," I said tears covering my face. I couldn't see and I couldn't feel anything. I was in shock and soon I was in Noelle's arms.

"Reed I'm sorry," Josh said standing up with a disgusted look on his face.

"You swore to me you ass hole. You promised me it didn't happen." I screamed.

"Reed," He tried.

"Shut up, don't make excuses, you lied to me and it's the last time you will lie to me Josh. I can't even look at you right now," I said tears rolling down my face. It felt like I was underwater and I couldn't breathe. I turned my head into Noelle's shoulder.

"I think you should give her a while Josh."Noelle told him. The look on her face was fierce and she meant business.

"I'm so sorry," I heard him say before he left.

"Follow me Reed," Noelle had said. She signaled for Kiran and Taylor to join us.

We were going to her bedroom.

I sat down on Noelle's bed. I just sat motionless and I couldn't move.

"Reed, I can't believe he did that to you." Kiran said. Tears were still streaming down my face.

"He has hurt you for the last time." Noelle said. I still sat there not moving not speaking. Just thinking about everything. Bad things good things and things that were just plain sad.

I just sat there. Emotionless and like a wall. I felt like I wasn't even alive. He swore on it that he never slept with her. He swore to me that it wasn't true.

"He promised." I made out in a barely audible voice. I looked around the room and saw three faces staring back at me. The genuine faces that looked hurt for me, three faces I knew I could trust, three faces and three true friends.

"I know Reed," Noelle said coming and sitting next to me stroking my hair.

"This feeling sucks," I said. My heart hurt. It felt like it had been ripped out, torn to two, and only one half was placed back in. It felt like a piece of me was missing.

"I know how you feel," Noelle said. I thought about how she had felt after the legacy. I instantly felt even worse. That was why Josh had slept with Ivy and I knew Noelle had regretted her words eve though she was trying to make me feel better.

"I just wish that it hadn't happened this way." I said getting some feeling back in my body.

"Think about it this way, when he did what he did, it wasn't necessarily cheating." Kiran said.

"That just makes me feel like shit because it's my fault. Josh and I were supposed to be with each other in that way that night." I said remembering everything that had happened that night.

"I'm sorry Reed," Kiran said frowning.

"I don't know why I'm so mad I mean it's not like I didn't sleep with Thomas before I went out with Josh. He knew that too but why does it feel different?" I asked confusion in my voice and written on my face.

"Because it is, Reed you guys had just broken up and he looked at you disgusted but didn't even think about what he did. Plus he lied to your face about it for like a year." Noelle said.

I nodded and thought about it.

"I did break his heart that night though. I feel like it is my fault anyway." I said.

"What are you thinking Reed?" Noelle asked confusion written all over her face.

"I'm thinking that we have both made mistakes and I am tired of it. I am tired of fighting about it. I want it to be over." I said.

"Translation is you want to know where he is," Noelle said. I nodded. I didn't want him to feel the way I did earlier.

"Well then just hold on a minute," Noelle said before she disappeared down to the main room in her house.

We waited quietly for her return and when she returned she had a smile on her face.

"Dash found out, he is at the soccer fields down the street from here." Noelle said.

I smiled widely.

"I'll give you a ride," Noelle said.

"That's ok, I'll just run." I said

In a matter of seconds I was out of Noelle's house and on my way to the soccer fields. Josh and I used to run their in the mornings and sometimes we would play against each other.

I saw Josh's figure near the fields as soon as I rounded the corner. I began to run quicker and quicker.

Soon I was able to reach him and I tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa!" He shouted. The look on his face changed from fear to confusion and when he realized it was me his face turned to happiness and then sadness. I laughed to myself lightly and I kissed him on the lips passionately.

His face then remained at happiness. He pulled himself closer to me and kissed me again,

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm sick of fighting with you, I am pissed but I'm done fighting," I said smiling.

I rolled off of him and we both sat up. He put his arm around me and I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to think of me as a jerk," He said with pain on his face.

"Well I wouldn't have if you had just told me from the start; I want a completely trusting relationship." I said.

"Deal," He said pecking me on the lips.

"So about the surprise the text mentioned," I joked with him.

"You'll see later," He said smiling at me.

I laid against his chest and we were in complete bliss, until both of our phones went off.

We looked at each other for a minute and before looking at the text I kissed once more. We held hands while we opened the text and when it was opened my breath stopped and my heart did too.

**End of the chapter! How did you like it?**

**What should happen next?**

**How do you feel about the whole Reed and Josh thing?**

**What is the surprise?**

**Please review I haven't been getting many but from now on those of whom review will get a sneak peek. If you don't have an account I'll email you a sneak peek if you want it. **


	16. Brat?

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private not me.**

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have written down many ideas I have and I have quite a few so I hope that updates will come sooner! I keep saying it and I am sorry.**

**To: Reed, Josh**

**From: Noelle**

**Come quick. No one's hurt. EMERGENCY!**

"Crap," I muttered to myself blowing a stray piece of hair off my face.

"Well, no one's hurt, maybe it's a really small problem like she is running low on bossiness." Josh said with a sarcastic tone. I couldn't help but giggle at his comment but I still lightly slapped his shoulder in a playful manner. I loved that he could make me smile. It makes me forget about the whole Ivy thing.

"Let's go, something still has to be up, Noelle told me that we could go after this and she usually likes to stay out of relationships." I said pulling Josh's arm towards his car.

Once we got in the car I sighed knowing what awaited us in about two minutes would be…interesting. I didn't know what else could happen to us, we've faced death, murder, fake murder, stalkers, more fake murders, and then more murders.

"So you ran all the way to the park, just for me. I must be special." Josh said smiling using a cocky tone.

"No, I ran all this way to tell you that I love you but you are so not off the hook." I said with a smile.

"And I thought forgiveness was the best policy." Josh said back with a wise tone.

"I'm pretty sure that would be honesty, a quality you seem to lack in some major subjects." I said looking at him my eyes shining with knowledge of his mistakes.

"Ok, well by on the hook, what do you mean?" He asked curiosity striking his brilliant eyes which chose that day to be greener than usual.

"I mean that you better have a pretty damn good way of making this up to me." I said with a mysterious look on my face.

We pulled into the parking lot of Noelle's house and waited in the car for a minute.

"Well would it help if I said I loved you, and if I did this," Josh said with a tone I couldn't even place and then he continued to kiss me more sweetly than I can remember ever being kissed.

"Yes, that would help," I said smiling as big a smile as I had in a while.

I got out of his car before he played his game of trying to open my door before I could. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand for the short walk to Noelle's door. Taking our steps slowly I squeezed josh's hand, and he squeezed mine back.

Opening the door to Noelle's house I heard whispers of some sorts. Counting around in the living room everyone was their but looks of confusion covered everyone's face.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked. Tears lay in Thomas's eyes, but he was still to 'manly' to cry in front of us all.

"Well after you left we went to check on iced tea for us all to enjoy but in the kitchen, there was no one from the staff, a note from me that I never wrote, saying that they all had the day off. Next to the note was a picture," Noelle said stuttering for a second. Someone had been in the house when we were fighting. Someone had known they had affected us.

"It was this picture; it was taken Ariana's junior year, when me and her were together. This other girl I dated had taken it having been jealous. Arianna was crazy though, and she killed that girl so I have no idea where the hell this came from." Thomas said.

"And there was this note," Taylor said showing me a curly print I swore I recognized from somewhere, not from Easton though.

_Hello all, this is a picture of past sneaking secrets you guys have had. Trust me I know plenty more. One of you has crossed me causing me to lose another one of you. I won't mention who but I'll let you guess. A __COUPLE__ of you are in for it next. Have fun wondering about me._

_-You wish you knew who. _

"Weird, I mean obviously they are talking about one of our couples, I feel like this narrows it down to Thomas that won't get hurt." I said. Seriously I know I knew that handwriting from somewhere.

"Weirder, I recognize the handwriting." Scott had spoken up. It was still weird having him around all of my friends.

"Like it's obviously some girl, I doubt a guy could write this." Noelle said.

"Let's be cautious and pretend it never happened. I hate that this is happening to all of us." Kiran said. I knew she didn't mean it in a way saying that she wished it was just me, but that was how it sounded.

"Ok, well we leave in a few days for our vacation so let's go home, and pack and get ready for this lovely little place called Long Beach Island, New Jersey. White beaches, warm water, it's a small little island, it's long but point is not very many people know about it. We are going there for a week and then Barcelona for the other so pack for both. Let's just enjoy the day guys." Noelle said telling us all to go home and relax.

"See you guys later," I said to everyone in general.

"Reed," Scott called.

"I'll start the car," Josh said smiling down to me. I nodded and walked toward Scott.

"What?" I asked curious. Why did he call me over?

"I saw the look in your eyes. You recognized the handwriting too, it was someone from Croton. I know it, I can't place who it is though." Scott said worry in his eyes.

"I know, I really do but trust me when I say I am almost positive that this isn't about you, well not completely. I don't think this one is about me either. I wasn't there that year or years before it. Everyone else but Josh so I am thinking it might be one of them." I said meaning generally everyone else.

"OK, I'll text you later or if I think of whom it might be." Scott said patting my shoulder and shaking his head.

I walked out to the car once again and took my seat letting out a heavy sigh.

"So what's up?" Josh asked curious about mine and Scott's conversation.

"Well, for one I feel horrible saying this but I am kind of relieved that this one isn't about me. Both Scott and I recognized that handwriting, like I know who ever wrote that but I can't think of who it is. That picture happened before me, you, and Scott got here. Something tells me this one doesn't include us." I said. I was hoping my theory was correct.

"That's weird but I kind of hope that its right. I couldn't risk having you in danger again." I don't think I could handle it." Josh said sweetly concern and memories haunting his gorgeous eyes.

"I was more concerned about you and Scott to be honest." I said lowering my eyes.

"Well I am really glad that no one was hurt when Noelle called us." He said. I was too. If someone else had gotten kidnapped or hurt or anything, I don't think I could handle it.

"Be honest with me here," I started waiting for his opinion.

"About what," He questioned curiosity coloring his face.

"Is it completely selfish on shallow of me to be glad, well not glad, but relieved that this time possibly I am not the one being stalked. Like am I an awful person for being a little bit glad that this isn't about me. And when I say glad I mean that I hate that its happening at all but since it is it's finally not to me, or at least I don't think." I said. I felt awful thinking this way but in the past people have looked at me like I was crazy and insane and paranoid but that didn't have to be me this time. People could understand me. Josh had paused for a minute before speaking again.

"No, I don't. To be honest I was relieved when I found out that this person isn't necessarily after you, and they may be but I don't think you are selfish for thinking like that." Josh said sincerity in his voice. Hearing his words soothed me, his voice calming nerves that had been struck.

"I just feel like such a brat because of it," I said feeling bad about myself.

"Don't, think about it. Honestly everyone else was a brat to you when you were being hard core stalked. This isn't even as bad yet. I mean right now Thomas has it the worst. But in the past people haven't believed you and now they do and that's pretty big if you ask me. I think that you are extremely brave and courageous, and I will never be as strong as you. It is only human to be relieved about someone not just after you this time Reed. You have had enough stalkers for one lifetime." Josh said. We had pulled into his driveway a few minutes before.

I smiled a wide smile unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed over to Josh's seat. I put my face close to his, just above where are lips would touch.

"I love you," I said smiling a goofy, giddy grin. I pressed my lips to his and we just stayed like that for a little while. Kissing, hugging murmuring little things to each other.

"Let's go inside, we have to get ready for tonight." Josh said wearing a devious look on his face.

"I feel as though I should be worried," I said getting off his lap and opening the car door. I climbed out of the car and waited for him to climb out before offering a race.

"Ready, set," I started sprinting for the door before go as Josh started behind me. I made it to the door long before Josh did.

"You cheated," Josh said out of breath when he got to the door. I smiled at him mischievously, a grin on my face.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked innocence in my eyes. I moved my face towards his again and as soon as he moved his face towards mine to kiss me again I snuck inside his door and closed it in his face.

I ran up to his bedroom hearing Josh shouting 'hey' outside the door. I couldn't help but laughing. That was just the beginning of my revenge. Like I said he was still so not off the hook.

I was lying down on his bed when in a few minutes he stormed into his room. I was still giggling.

"You tease," He said with a fake look of anger in his eyes.

"Oh I am so sorry," I said jokingly.

Josh pretended to ignore me for a minute sitting on the edge of his bed. I climbed up behind him and gave him a huge bear hug from behind. He caught my wrist and turned around to tackle me.

"Payback," He muttered before he kissed me again. We were sitting on his bed kissing for about fifteen minutes before he looked at his clock again, realizing that it was 3:30.

"We really have to get ready." Josh said standing up.

"Well, how do I have to look?" I asked.

"Dress nice," He said not giving me much information at all.

"Well where are we going?" I fake whined.

"You'll see," He said disappearing down the hall with a mysterious tone.

I walked over to my bags and picked out the sexiest dress I had with me. It was a baby blue wrap dress. It was sleeveless and skin tight, and fit my curves perfectly. It accented my tan skin and hit a little bit above mid thigh.

I put on an old pair of strappy silver high heels that I had at his house from one of the other times I stayed there.

I did my make up to accent my blue eyes and my tan skin. I curled my long hair into big loopy curls falling far below my shoulders.

It took me about an hour to get ready but I figured it was worth it because when I took a look in the mirror I saw a girl who was never hurt or scarred.

"You ready?" Josh asked outside the door. I grabbed a pair of chandelier earrings and hooked them in quickly.

"Yeah," I replied smacking my red and pink lips together.

Josh walked in the room looking down at first but the minute he looked up his eyes got big and he looked like he wasn't suspecting it.

"What do you think?" I asked giving him a little twirl.

"Whoa," Was all I heard and I knew it meant good things.

**So what did you think?**

**Reviews are great inspiration for new chapters but I have some tricks up my sleeve. I do know who the stalker is and who they are after. **

**Who do you think it is?**


	17. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private, not me.**

"You look, I mean, like whoa." Josh said looking up and down my body.

"Why thank you," I said flashing a flirty smile and batting my eyelashes.

Josh was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a pale green shirt. The green shirt made his blue green eyes pop. You could see his muscles through his shirt. He flashed a smile in my direction and held out his arm. I linked mine in his and he led me out the door.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked. He smiled a devious smile and led me away from the car; we were walking down the street.

"We are going somewhere" He answered with a smug look on his face.

"Where?" I asked. I gave him a tempting smile. I bit my lip and flashed my eyes up at his.

"It's a surprise," He said laughing at my attempts to get him to tell me.

"Well maybe I don't want to walk there if I don't know where it is." I said stop in tracks trying to be stubborn. Josh simply laughed.

"Well then, you don't have to walk." He stated. He picked me up cradling me like it was nothing. I kicked my legs and let out a shriek.

"Put me down," I shrieked.

"Nope," Josh said laughing at my whining.

"You know this really isn't fair. Just because you are a guy and have more muscles doesn't mean you can pick me up whenever you feel like it." I complained.

"Well think about it this way, later this year, when your dear friend Amberly signed you up for cheer a bunch of guys will get to hold you like this, so it's only fair that I get to now." Josh tried to reason with me.

"Please, there can't possibly be that many guys on the squad." I said.

"There are some," Josh said.

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically. He wasn't a closet cheerleader was he?

"Gia, she used to cheer there, Lynn made me go watch once. They are really good." Josh said. Now I had a reputation to keep.

"So are you really going to keep carrying me?" I asked batting my eyelashes again.

"Yup," He smiled down at me.

"Hey I didn't mean to bring this on you now, just worry about it another time." Josh said sweetly. He was still walking while carrying me.

"Oh I have nothing to be worried about, I can stunt, it's like Constance that I am worried about. I mean she has the cheer but I don't know if she can take it all." I said.

"Constance will be fine, so will Kiki, Lorna, and Missy. Plus maybe the six new girls will have some skills." Josh suggested.

"Fine, I will get over it and not think about it, if you let me down." I said. Josh sighed.

"Fine," He said exaggerating his frustration. He set me down and then turned me around.

"Hey," I said before I saw the gorgeous scene in front of me.

"We are already here anyway." He said and smiled. We were in the middle of the soccer field. There was moonlight above us. Josh had set up a table. There was a waiter and a chef right there preparing food for us.

"Josh this is amazing," I said. I turned to him and hugged him.

"Come on," He said. He took my hand and led me to the table.

There were glasses of champagne that poured and ready for us and there were plates of pasta, my favorite meal, in front of our seats.

"Josh, this is," I started but he just smiled at me knowingly.

Once we finally sat down and started eating I realized that this was the absolute best pasta I had ever eaten.

"This food is amazing," I said taking a sip of the champagne.

"I know, it has always been my favorite." Josh said looking me in the eyes.

"I thought you liked pizza," I teased.

"I meant the catering." Josh said with a smirk on his face.

After a lot more of our banter we finished the food, and the delicious cheesecake for dessert, and we were just waiting.

"So, this was an awesome surprise Josh, I had so much fun. This was delicious." I said smiling at him.

"Oh, you thought that was the surprise," Josh said laughing at me.

"Well then what is it?" I asked curiosity running through my veins.

Josh fumbled around in his pocket until he pulled out a jewelry box. It wasn't anything from a recent jewelry store. I would recognize the box from Noelle.

"Reed, as you know already I love you more than anything in the world. You also already know that I plan on marrying you. I want to prove to you that you are already part of my family." Josh said his blue eyes soft and sweet.

He opened the box and inside was a necklace. There was a thin silver chain with a real sapphire on it. It was all silver and pure, and must be worth a fortune.

"This was the first necklace that my great, great grandfather gave to my great, great grandmother when he came into his wealth. It was passed down through my family and it was given to me, and I have chosen to give it to you." Josh said. I looked at the necklace; it sparkled in the light and looked so beautiful. One of the waiters attached it around my neck.

"Oh my gosh, this is gorgeous. Josh this is, too much." I said tears of joy coming to my eyes.

"Nothing is too much for you," Josh said. I got out of my seat and walked over to Josh.

"This is amazing Josh." I said. I held y hand out for him to take. He tipped the waiter so we could go wherever we wished.

I linked my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me and I gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you," I said to him. He then kissed me passionately.

"I love you too," Josh said smiling at me. I kissed him again.

"So anything else you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't think anything could make tonight any more perfect." I said smiling. Josh put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to his house looking at the stars and talking about just anything.

Once we got back to his house we held hands at his doorstep and looked into each other's eyes. Waiting for anything to try and bring the night down. And then our phones went off.

"Seriously," I said and Josh laughed at me. I took my phone out to find a forwarded message.

**There was once a girl who loved a boy, but she gave that up for another boy who seemed to love her. Her heart got poached. All thanks to the in crowd in high school. If you don't send this message to ten people in the next five minutes your life will be ruined. But then again, I am going to ruin your life anyways. **

**-You wish you knew who**

I rolled my eyes at the stupid message.

"Ok I thought they realized they couldn't scare us." I said.

"I guess not," Josh said. Then our phones went off again. This time my breath held.

"I don't want to open it," I said. I know the last one wasn't bad but what were the odds that I would get lucky like that twice in a row.

"Reed, everything is going to be fine." He said. I shivered and he opened the door to his house. We walked in. I decided that I would open the email after I got dressed.

I put on silky pajama shorts and a matching tank top. I put my hair up in a bun and felt the necklace around my neck. I didn't know when I was and wasn't supposed to wear it. I was about to turn around and ask Josh before he read my mind and took it off for me.

"Wear it during the day," He said laughing at how I worried about everything.

I decided to man up and open the text now, I was lying in bed next to Josh, his arm around my waist and he was staring at me.

**Reminder, we are leaving tomorrow in the morning for LBI. Bring everything for Barcelona too. C ya and 8!**

I took a deep breath and relaxed.

"It was just from Noelle," I said. Then it hit me. We hadn't finished packing yet.

"We need to finish packing," Josh said realizing it at the same time as I did. I laughed at how we always did that.

We both jumped out of the bed quickly. I grabbed anything I had unpacked from my house and threw it back in my suitcase. I grabbed my passport and threw it in the purse I planned on bringing. I laid the outfit out that I wanted and went over to help Josh pack his stuff.

"So have you ever been to Long Beach Island before?" I asked. I wanted to look it up before we left but I forgot to.

"My family has gone before a couple times. It's pretty nice and low key. It's a family place. The beaches are white and pretty wide." Josh explained. It sounded like a nice place.

"Well then why are we going to a family place I thought Noelle was a little more into partying on her vacations." I said. A family vacation would be pretty nice though.

"Usually she is but I would say she probably wants a change of pace," Josh said turning away from his suitcase and towards me. I smiled at him and jumped on top of the bed.

"Well I think that it is a great idea." I said smiling. No clubbing and no stupid parties which means less drama. I quiet relaxing vacation.

Josh continued packing for another ten minutes while I stared at the ceiling trying to figure out where all of the separate swirls went.

"Are you almost done?" I asked getting bored staring at nothing.

"Almost," He said throwing a few more things into his bag. He zipped it up and crawled onto the bed next to me. While I wasn't looking he pinned me down.

"Hey," I fake whined.

"Pinned you," He joked lowering his face to mine. Just as he was about to kiss me he rolled over onto his side facing away from me.

"You tease," I said turning towards his back. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Your one to talk," He said. I guess I deserved that.

"Goodnight," I said turning around and turning off the lamp next to his bed. I felt his arm wrap around my body and I smiled to myself.

_A few days passed and I felt like Josh knew what happened. I hoped with all my heart he didn't know. He was walking towards me in the quad and I pretended I didn't see him. I felt awful. I walked away and sat next to a few of the Billings girls who were talking about some party next weekend. Josh started walking toward me again when Thomas intercepted him. I was eavesdropping._

"_Hey man you excited to go skiing," Thomas asked._

"_Yeah I guess, do you know what has been up with Reed lately?" Josh asked sweetly I felt his eyes boring in the back of my head. I pretended to be interested in what the girls in front of me were saying. I saw Cheyenne come out of the library. She ran to Thomas and linked her arms around his and kissed him. They had gotten back together. _

"_Josh," I said calling him over. I couldn't lie any longer. I would tell him I kissed him nothing more. _

"_Hey," He said smiling at me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled him over to a tree away from people. _

"_Josh, I am so sorry, I mean um, I am so sorry. I kissed Thomas. It was an accident and nothing else happened I promise." I said tears started to form in my eyes. He didn't say anything he just looked extremely angry. _

"_When?" He asked. _

"_A couple of days ago." I said. I looked down. _

"_Were we together?" He asked. I nodded and a tear fell from my eye. _

"_Josh I am so sorry." I said looking up at him. _

"_Save it," Josh said._

"_What does this mean?" I asked. I didn't want us to be over. _

"_This means that I'll see you when I do." Josh said. I grabbed his arm. _

"_Josh what do you want me to do?" I asked. I had to make it up to him. _

"_Don't talk to me." He said. He tugged his arm away from mine. I deserved this. I felt like I was going to explode. I was going to cry. Josh stormed away to his dorm and I ran as quickly as I could to Billings. Noelle was in our room. _

"_What's wrong?" She asked. _

"_I kissed Thomas on accident." I said. I explained what happened. _

"_He's crazy about you Reed, he will forgive you." Noelle said sitting down on my bed. _

"_I wouldn't." I said. _

My eyes opened wide. It was before Cheyenne died and Thomas disappeared and it was the worst feeling ever. I looked at the clock. It was only 2 so I had to go back to sleep. Josh's arm was still slung over my body. I thought to myself that it was just a dream. A memory. It was over.

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I hope you liked it though. Tell me what you think and who you think that stalker could be?**


	18. LBI

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does.**

I woke up after finally falling asleep again after that horrible dream. This time I fell asleep to no dream whatsoever. It was 6 o'clock and Josh was shaking me awake.

"What?" I rolled over looking into his gorgeous eyes. He was already dressed and I assuming showered too because his curls were dripping. He was such a girl because he wouldn't dry his hair, it messed with his curls. Not that I should complain, I love his curls.

"It's time to go." Josh said. I got up and realized we were meeting Noelle at her house at 6:45.

"Oh crap," I said. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the clothes I picked out for the day. I jumped in the shower and scrubbed my hair quickly and finished showering in about five minutes, a new record for me.

I got dressed in a navy blue skirt that had flower print and a navy blue bow that tied in the front. I matched it with a baggy white shirt. Quickly drying my hair it fell into its true shape, mostly straight with slight waves in it.

"Ok, let me get my shoes then we can go." I said coming out of the bathroom.

"Kay," Josh said smiling at me, following the smile was a big yawn. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I quickly put on my white converse sneakers that were not high tops and grabbed my straw bag that I planned on taking with me.

"Let's go," Josh said grabbing my hand, still sending tingles through my body.

He led me to the car and we climbed in. Josh lugged my suitcases into the car while I sat in the passenger seat almost ready to pass out.

In a few short moments we were pulling in to Noelle's drive way. I was shocked when I saw three vans parked outside Noelle's house, which meant we were driving not taking a private jet or something.

"We're driving?" I asked confused.

"It's only a couple hour drive, I thought you knew that," Josh said laughing at me.

"Don't make fun, and this doesn't leave the car." I said laughing at myself. Josh just smirked at me. I was the only one who didn't have a house in New York City or near there so how was I supposed to know.

"Fine, but you owe me." Josh joked with me. I playfully hit him in the arm and he grabbed my bags out of the car. I yawned. It was only 6:45. I was still tired. It took me two hours to actually fall asleep after the nightmare.

"You can sleep in the car on the way there," Josh whispered in my ear noticing my tired eyes.

"Will do," I said. He put my bags in one van and told me to go sit in it. Everyone was getting in their cars right away.

Noelle, Dash, Josh, and I were in one van. Kiran, Sawyer, Scott, and Taylor were in another. Tiffany, Gage, and Thomas were in the last car. I kind of felt bad for Tiffany but she looked pretty comfortable with Gage the other day. Gage and Ivy had broken up a little while ago. Ivy was dating some kid Freddie; they seemed to be hitting it off.

When I climbed into the middle seat Noelle climbed in the one next to mine. Josh was driving first and Dash was in the passenger seat navigating.

I saw Noelle yawn too and laughed a little bit. I then yawned too and she laughed back at me.

"Take a nap," Dash said looking at both of us and Josh laughed. I decided to take their advice and nap a little bit. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was out like a light.

_It was the third day after I told Josh about the thing with Thomas. He hasn't spoken to me at all. Today I was going to get him back. I put on my cutest sun dress and matched it with a belt. I went out to the quad and spotted the irresistible curls I wanted right away. _

_I walked over to where Josh was sitting when I saw him laughing with a girl. She was gorgeous. She had long and bright red hair and sharp green eyes. I was immediately filled with jealousy when I saw Josh laugh at her jokes and she smiled at him in a flirtatious manner. He spotted me starting at her. He stood up and put his arm around her and walked her over to me. What a jerk rubbing his new girlfriend in my face. _

"_Reed, this is Jade, Jade this is Reed." Josh said smiling. She must have been new and his new girlfriend. My jaw just dropped open. _

"_Hi Jade," I said nastily her face fell and she turned towards Josh. I glared at him and walked away. I was too busy storming off I didn't even realize I was about to run right into someone. _

"_Oof," I said as I walked right into someone I really didn't want to deal with, Gage Coolidge._

"_What?" I said suddenly annoyed. _

"_Sorry your highness didn't realize this was your way to walk only." Gage said bitterly. _

"_What's wrong with you?" I asked still annoyed at him. He turned his head to the side where Ivy sat flirting with some new guy. _

"_I'm sorry," I said, I kind of felt bad now. _

"_What's up your butt Brennan?" Coolidge said with bitterness back in his voice. That made me lose any sympathy I had for him. _

"_Josh," I said looking down at my feet._

"_The kid hasn't done anything since you two fought over who knows what. He's upset about something but he misses you," Gage said under his breath._

"_Not anymore," I said gesturing to the girl he was with. At the Gage laughed at me. _

"_Hollis played you, that is Jade, his little cousin who is transferring to Easton next year, she's gonna be a junior. You thought they were dating?" He asked as if I was an idiot. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Want to help me get back at him?" I asked a devious smile on my face. _

"_Sure," Gage said, always up for a practical joke. _

"_This means nothing," I told him. _

"_I completely agree" He said. I took his hand in mine and while we walked to the quad looking kind of like a couple we swung our hands. He leaned over to whisper something in my ear._

"_You know I think its working." Gage said. I looked over to Josh while laughing and he was glaring at us so I laughed harder. _

_We took a seat at the bench nearest to the one Josh was on. I angled my body towards Gage's so I could see Josh behind him. He looked pissed. _

"_So," Gage said. He started to lean closer to me. _

"_I'm not kissing you," I told him laughing._

"_Hey worth a shot" Gage said laughing. I slapped him in the leg and he laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and it was working because Josh said something to Jade and stomped over to us and flat out punched Gage in the face. I couldn't help but laugh at that too. _

_I stood up laughing at Gage holding his face on the ground. _

"_Last time I help you Brennan," He said. _

"_Really, you went that low to get back at me." Josh said. _

"_Yeah I did," I said looking at him in the eyes. His gorgeous eyes. I almost melted in them._

"_You're the one who kissed someone else." Josh said looking upset. _

"_You used your cousin to make me jealous and don't act like you didn't." I said stepping closer._

"_I, I am sorry," He said looking down. _

"_Me too," I said looking down as well. When I looked up again I was embraced by Josh's arms._

"_I miss you," He said._

"_I love you," I said looking into his eyes. _

I woke up with a smile on my face for once. My eyes were burned by the bright sky. We were on a bridge leading to an island, Long Beach Island I guessed.

I looked down at my neck where the small silver chain and the sapphire hung around my neck and I smiled to myself. In the time I was asleep Dash had started driving and Noelle was sleeping next to him.

"Hey, good morning sunshine." Josh said looking at me, I smiled at him and stretched my arms out.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Nope not really." Josh said.

"How far are we?" I asked.

"About a half hour, we are staying on the other end of island so maybe a little while." Josh said. I smiled. The sun was bright and the shops and houses were cute, all pastel colored. I could smell the salt and sand of the beach. It smelled fresh, sweet, I liked it.

"So, where are we staying?" I asked. Usually it was someone's house but who knew.

"We rented a couple houses right on the beach. We have the second floor because someone else lives downstairs. We'll be staying in one house with Gage, and Tiffany. Noelle, Dash and Thomas will be in another one and Kiran, Sawyer, Taylor and Scott are staying in the other one. The houses they are staying in are connected." Josh told me. I nodded.

"That sounds really nice." I said smiling. For once a normal vacation.

"So, have you guys all been here before?" I asked.

"Yup, family vacation since I was little, they will be here for a little bit." Dash said smiling.

"My family doesn't go places like this but I have gone with Dash before." Noelle said just waking up. Her family wasn't really…family like.

"Oh," I said. I felt like everyone would already know about this place but me. I smiled again looking out the window and ran my fingers through my probably straggly hair.

Time passed silently until we pulled onto the side of the street.

"Keys," Josh explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

Dash got out of the car and walked into a realtor's office. He came back a few minutes later with a couple pairs of keys. He tossed a pair to Josh then a pair to each of the other cars. Just seconds later we pulled up to a large blue gray house with unmistakable bright blue lining. There was a single house next to a double house. The double house was directly next to a walkway which I assumed led to the beach. The single house was right next to the double house.

We pulled in and opened the doors. The minute I got out of the car and into the sun my skin burned with excitement.

I looked up and closed my eyes and took a sniff in. The fresh air and the beach, it was so fresh and nice.

"Come on Reed, let's get ready to go to the beach," Josh said smiling at me.

"Ok," I said looking around at the stone driveway and yard. The width of the island was very small, a five minute walk at most, probably not even. The length of the island however was extremely long.

Josh started walking up the set of stairs leading up to the top of the blue gray house. When we reached the top there was a wooden table for six people and a sliding glass door leading into the house. Josh opened the door and led us in. Those of us who were in this house anyway.

The house opened up with a small kitchen attached to the living room. There was a hallway and the first door to the left was the bathroom. The first door to the right was a room with a queen sized bed, We held Gage back so Tiffany could get a bigger bed.

"Not fair," He whined and I smacked him.

"Ladies first," I said. He wrinkled his nose at my comment. Further down the hallway was another door to the left which contained a king sized bed and had its own mini bathroom.

Josh and I took that room leaving Gage with the bedroom straight at the end of the hall. Two twin sized beds. He groaned at his room and slammed the door shut when he got in it.

"Baby," I said under my breath. Josh heard and he laughed. He pulled both of our bags into our room and through mine on one side of the bed and his on the other.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"Well my plan is to get my bathing suit on and then to go to the beach and relax." Josh said as if it were obvious.

"Well then, I guess I will just have to get in my bikini." I said smiling in Josh's direction. I pulled the first bathing suit I saw out of my bag, they were all new so it didn't matter anyway, and went into our mini bathroom to put it on. I had grabbed my new hot pink bikini that was reversible with a cheetah print pattern on the other side. I decided to go with the hot pink side for today though.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Josh in his navy blue swim trunks putting sunscreen on.

"What do you think?" I asked modeling my bikini for Josh. I felt like it was cute but not slutty, a perfect bathing suit to have fun in and look good in.

"I think you look great," Josh said smiling, "Want to get my back?" He asked holding out the sunscreen. I took the bottle and put some in my hands. I rubbed it into his back and he did the same for me. After we finished putting sunscreen on I put my white wrap on and grabbed my sunglasses and a towel.

"Let's go," Josh said walking out into the kitchen I followed.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked Tiffany, who had put on a bright orange one piece that curved in showing her stomach, and Gage who had his usual stupid smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a few minutes." Tiffany answered walking away from where Gage was. I slipped on my sandal and opened the door letting the fresh, warm air hit my skin once again. I stood out on the deck for a minute smiling at the sun and the white sanded beach just below me and took it all in. The peace and quiet. The drama free air. I took in the beautiful scene and I wanted it to last, because we all know that nothing is as perfect as this was for long.

**So I decided on this particular vacation spot because it is where my family goes every summer for a week. I thought it would be a change of how the crowd of people usually did things, and I would be able to describe the area and its beauty better…has anyone else been to LBI New Jersey? If you have tell me what you think?**

**What do you think might go wrong on this trip?**

**Reviews really help inspire me!**


	19. What a Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does.**

The sun was warm and the sand was soft. The beach was beautiful and peaceful. There were kids playing in the sand and running around. This vacation was real, normal, calm. Things I hadn't experienced in a while. LBI, I could get used to it here.

"This is nice," I said smiling, turning from lying on my stomach to lying on my back.

"Yeah, it is." Josh replied doing the same. We found our hands intertwined on the sheet we had laid down as a blanket.

Noelle and Dash had arrived and were sitting in beach chairs, Dash was reading some book and Noelle was reading a magazine. Taylor and Scott were lying down on another blanket. Kiran and Sawyer hadn't arrived yet, something about her needing to get drinks first. Tiffany and Gage were sitting close to each other in beach chairs. Thomas was sun bathing, every girl who walked by looked at him, little did they know he was staring right back.

"I'm hot, let's go in the water." Noelle said. Dash sighed slightly and got up folding a page on his book. Josh eyed me and I nodded. I stood up wiping some sand off of my legs and Josh stood up too.

"You guys coming?" I asked. Taylor looked to Scott and they both stood up nodding.

"We'll come in when Kiran and Sawyer get back." Tiffany told us. I wondered if her and Gage were a thing now but she scoffed at him for a comment he made and turned away. Maybe they were getting along because they weren't in relationships.

I nodded and headed out to the water to meet Noelle and Dash, Taylor and Scott were slightly behind us.

My toes hit the freezing water and it sent chills up my spine. It felt so good. Walking in very slowly every inch of my body felt like it was going to freeze, but soon felt better, cooling. Soon enough we were about chest deep. I lifted my legs and floated.

"This feels so good," I heard myself say. I was relaxing. Soon a wave of water came hurdling over me and sent me tumbling slightly. I saw Josh snickering.

"Hey, why didn't you warn me?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Because it is more fun when you aren't expecting it," He said turning towards me. A wave came and crashed over his head too. I giggled, I would have warned him but that _was_ more fun.

"You are so right, that is more fun." I said running back out to where they all were.

Another wave came and we all dived under it. A few more came but you could easily float over them. Soon enough Thomas, Tiffany, Gage, Kiran, and Sawyer came out too. The guys decided they would have a contest to see who could go the furthest body surfing; I was going to join until I remembered that I was wearing a bikini and it might not hold up.

After a little while we got out of the water and headed back to our spots on the beach. I was down on the sheet again with Josh when I felt a sharp stinging pain in my leg. It was similar to a mosquito bite, only about twenty times were.

"Ow, what the?" I asked looking down at a gold fly with bright green eyes. I smacked at it until it flew onto Josh's shoulder and bit immediately.

"Damn green head," He said under his breath smacking it, this time it fell. He covered it with sand and looked at me.

"What was that? I have never seen that kind of fly before." I said. It was big, ugly, and it hurt.

"A green head fly, the suckers hurt and the bites itch. They suck," He said. I already didn't like them, but I guess normal vacations had issues like that, annoying bugs that bit you. This was a normal vacation.

I went back to lying in the sun and a few more hours must have passed, Kiran had brought us little crackers and snacks for lunch, as well as drinks. I was almost ready for another dip in the water. Josh and I were still holding hands. This felt…right.

"Josh Hollis, is that you?" I heard a voice ask. He sat up and opened his eyes, they went slightly wide until he recognized the face. I sat up too. I was looking at a girl with light blond hair and big dark blue eyes. She wore a bright blue bikini and had a smile on. She looked about our age.

"Kiley Harrington," He said. He stood up to greet her. He stuck his hand out but she gave him a big hug. A hug that lasted a little too long for my liking.

"It's so nice to see you," She said looking at him. She was standing really close to him and he moved back a slight step.

"I haven't seen you in four summers," He said laughing. She smiled. What happened four summers ago?

"Is your family here? I haven't seen the twins either," She said. Family friends.

"No they came the week we have been for the last couple of years, I am here with friends." He said gesturing to all of us.

"Introduce me," She said, clinging to his arm. He made eye contact with me and I frowned slightly.

"This," He said pointing to me. I took it as my cue to stand up, "is my girlfriend Reed. Reed this is my…friend Kiley," He said looking down awkwardly. She frowned when he said girlfriend. I took his hand in mine and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said sweetly offering my other hand.

"This is Kiran, Sawyer, Taylor, Scott, and Thomas." Josh said pointing to everyone. Gage had gone up to the house and Tiff had gone for a walk. Noelle and Dash went back up to their house too.

"Hey I'm Kiley," She said smiling at everyone. They all smiled and waved.

"Why don't you sit with us," Taylor offered sweetly making things less awkward for Josh. Well kind of less awkward anyway.

"No, I wouldn't want to impose." She said. I sighed, making sure she didn't notice.

"It's really fine, come hang with us." I said. She smiled and nodded taking the seat right next to where Josh was. I rolled my eyes slightly and took a deep breath sitting on the towel right in front of them.

"So how was that annoying school of yours, I missed the days when we went together," She said. I wonder…

"It's been better lately. Less drama and death and such." He said. Were they good enough friends to keep in touch?

"Kiley used to go to school with me before I transferred to Easton." Josh explained. They knew each other pretty well then.

"I felt awful when I heard about everything that has happened to that school." Kiley said sincerely looking at me. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Yeah but like Josh said, it's over now." I replied.

"So have you decided where you are going to school, I know Josh still wants to go to Yale and I do too," She said smiling. She had money.

"Actually I am not sure yet, I am going to be a senior this year." I answered.

"Oh you are going to be away, are you guys like staying together?" She asked with fake sweetness. I liked her a little less now.

"Yes, we are hoping too, I mean we have survived so much I couldn't stand something stupid like that coming between us." I said with the same fake sweetness. Josh scolded me slightly with his eyes. I was kind of being bitchy and protective.

"That's great, I actually just broke up with Nick we just didn't want the same things." She said looking at Josh. He looked like he was uncomfortable.

"I am getting a little warm again; do you want to go back in the water?" I asked Josh.

"Yeah def," Kiley said answering for him. I was getting up when she took his arm and flew down the beach with him to the water. My mouth hung slightly ajar.

"Thomas, wanna come in," I asked. He smirked at me and got up.

"You know Reed I don't really appreciate you using me to make Josh jealous." He said smirking.

"I'm not using you," I said. He looked at me skeptically, "for that anyways. I am using you to distract her so I can talk to him." I admitted. He smiled like he had won and agreed to come in.

We went out into the water and quickly made our way out to where Josh was standing helplessly with Kiley.

"Hey, Kiley right," Thomas called out. He flipped his growing hair flashing his big blue eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Thomas right?" She asked flirting back.

I walked over to Josh quickly as Thomas moved towards Kiley. I gave him a look I knew he translated as 'who the hell is she?'

"We dated briefly, right before I dated Jen. We had always been friends and then four summers ago we became more than friends. We dated a little while longer until we just kind of broke apart. I started dating Jen and she got jealous. I guess she wanted me to be single." Josh said sheepishly. His gorgeous eyes looked at mine. They were in between blue and green today.

"Ok," I said sighing. He looked at me and smiled. In one quick movement he had managed to pick me up and toss me into an oncoming wave. I shrieked slightly getting Kiley and Thomas's attention. She frowned but turned back to Thomas, obviously into his smile. He was probably a fling to her. Like Upton had been for me.

"Hey," I said pushing him lightly. We played in the water, splashing each other and getting each other soaking wet. It was the most fun I had in ages. I was carefree and I was relaxed. I was officially having fun.

Having gotten out of the water about a half hour after splashing around Josh and I decided to dry off in the sun and go up to our house. Gage and Tiffany joined us. Noelle and Dash were staying for a little while longer and so were Scott and Taylor. Thomas was flirting with some random girl, which made Kiley seem upset. Kiran and Sawyer were going up too.

I jumped in the shower quickly washing the salt out of my hair and the sand off of my body. I rinsed my bathing suit and finished up wrapping a towel around myself in case Gage was anywhere nearby. I quickly snuck out of the shower and the full bathroom and back into our bedroom. I had no idea what we had planned on doing tonight so I decided on a simple sundress. It was turquoise colored with a white stripe at the top and right below the chest. It was strapless and flowed out below that point.

Josh was just coming out of the shower as I had scrunched my hair putting a matching clip in. He quickly changed into a pair of shirts and a shirt, of course paint splatters on the hem of his shirt. I smiled at the thought of my artist boyfriend managing to have paint on everything that he owned.

"Hey," I said after he finished getting dressed.

"Hey," He responded with a smile. I moved towards him giving him a quick kiss on the lips. The quick kiss however deepened quickly.

"I love you," I said smiling up at him hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too," He said smiling back at me. If life could stay life this forever, if life could be this perfect all the time I would love my life and it wouldn't be this drama filled.

We walked out of our room hand in hand going to one of the couches. Gage and Tiffany were on opposite ends of the big couch so Josh and I took the love seat. There were shell patterns on the cushions. I smiled at the homey feel of the place.

"So," I said trying to make conversation. Tiffany lifted her nose out of her book and Gage didn't flinch. He was texting or something.

"Hey losers," Noelle said barging through our door. I laughed slightly and Gage got ready to make a smart remark.

"Shut it Gage," She started. His face twisted and he sighed and sat back down, "we are going to this cute diner tonight. Meet me the cars. Ten minutes," She said stomping out of our house. I laughed and Tiffany got up smoothing her dress out.

"Bitch," Gage muttered under his breath. Tiffany smirked. I grabbed my white sandals through them on and walked onto the patio. I took in a big breath of fresh air letting it all out. Then my phone beeped.

**Watch your back Reed; Kiley isn't as nice as she looks. She's what you might call a spoiled brat. She get's whatever she wants and she wants Josh. Watch your man, because she is.**

**-You wish you knew who**

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Josh wasn't going anywhere. I turned around to find Josh behind me. He had read the text over my shoulder.

"You know that I am yours right?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Of course," I said smiling. He hugged me lightly from behind I turned towards him smiling. He smiled back at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Have I told you lately that you are awesome," He said.

"Get a fricken room." Gage shouted from behind. Tiffany smacked the back of his head.

"At least they know how to be romantic," She said and walked away from him. His mouth stayed open and then he shut it looking down. I wondered if there was something going on there.

I rolled my eyes and followed Tiffany down the stairs. Everyone was waiting by the cars. Everyone including Kiley, Noelle had found her amusing and invited her to hang out with us all week.

"Let's go," Noelle said opening the door to her car. In a few minutes, after we all squeezed in two cars, we arrived at Fred's diner. It looked more like a family restaurant that parents take little kids too. The food seemed like it was greasy.

After we finally sat down at the restaurant we were broken up into a couple of tables. Josh and I were with Tiff, Gage, Kiley and Thomas. Everyone else was at the other table. The food was starting to smell better with each passing tray. I decided on ordering a hamburger, Tiffany did too deciding she had no one to watch what she ate for. Gage's face twisted slightly. Seriously what was going on there? Kiley had decided on a salad.

"This is delicious," I said taking a bite of the burger. The fries were double fried and the burgers were delicious. I was about half done when I decided that I was full.

An hour later Noelle had paid for the bill and we were back at the house, there was still a good half hour before the sun would set.

"We are going to the beach to play whiffle ball," Josh said. I set the book I was reading down and grabbed a pair of short quickly to throw on under my dress.

Down on the beach most of the crowd was there so we could play a good game of whiffle ball. I was on Josh's team with Thomas, Tiffany, Kiran, and Sawyer. Noelle was pitching and Dash was in the field. Scott, Taylor, Gage and Kiley joined Dash in the field. I was up.

"Move in," Gage shouted. I narrowed my eyes at him. The first pitch went high. The second one I swung at. Gage yawned. The next pitch came and I swung, hard. The ball went flying into the air. I started to run as Gage backed up trying to catch the ball. I was rounding third base when he finally picked it up and threw it to Scott at home. I slid in missing Scott and scoring a run.

The rest of the game was pretty even. Soon enough the sun was setting. We walked across to the other side of the island, a very short walk, to the bay to see to sunset.

By the time we arrived back at our beach house it was dark and I yawned. It was only about 8 though.

"So how do you like it here," Josh asked. We were walking on the beach. Everyone else had gone to chill but we wanted to walk.

"I love it," I said smiling. It was finally a normal vacation. A normal and enjoyable vacation.

"It's probably my favorite low key vacation spot," Josh said smiling.

"It's nice," I said smiling up at the stars. On our way back to the house we rinsed our feet in the outdoor shower. We heard low murmurs, secrets coming from our house. I put my finger in front of my mouth for Josh to be quiet.

Walking quietly through the front door my mouth flew open and Josh's did too. Right there, that was something I was not expecting. I mean, it wasn't normal.

Right in front of our eyes were…

**What do you think happened?**

**How do you like the vacation spot?**

**What should happen?**

**Reviews please!**


	20. T and G

**Disclaimer: I don't own private, Kate Brian does. **

Gage and Tiffany we kissing. I had a feeling something was going on. They hadn't seen us yet but they were sitting on the couch kissing as Josh and I walked in. My mouth hung open, I felt like she could do so much better than Gage Coolidge. Tiffany looked up slightly and saw Josh and I standing in the door.

"Oh my gosh," Tiffany said pulling away from Gage. He jumped about a foot away from her and his eyes looked shocked.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like," Gage tried. Tiffany scoffed at him and I laughed a little.

"Oh so you weren't kissing then," I said looking at Gage. He opened his mouth to speak but Tiffany beat him to it.

"I guess it is what it looks like," Tiffany said blushing. She looked embarrassed but I knew what it was like to not want people to know everything, especially this particular crowd of people.

"Don't worry, we won't tell." I said and Josh nodded smirking at them.

"Thanks," Tiffany said sincerity in her eyes.

"Well, we are going to finish unpacking; you two crazy kids have fun." Josh said jokingly. I laughed slightly and Tiffany shot me a glare.

Josh pulled me into our room and we fell on the bed laughing slightly.

"I would never have guessed Gage and Tiff," I said rubbing my eyes, I was getting slightly tired.

"Yeah that one is new," Josh said laughing. I slipped off the side of the bed to unpack my things.

Putting my stuff in the drawers on one side, Josh put his on the other. About fifteen minutes later I was unpacked and in my pajamas. It was only like 8:30 and I was exhausted.

I laid down on the bed ready to pick up my book to read when Josh plopped down next to me. Soon enough he rolled on top of me.

"Pinned ya," He said playfully. I smiled at him and lifted my head slightly. I was inches away from his face.

"Oh yeah," I said grinning back. Our faces were centimeters apart. He moved his lips closer to mine until they were just about touching, just then I flipped him over and I was on top of him.

"Pinned ya," I joked back at him. He smiled at me.

He moved his face closer to mine and kissed me. I kissed him back. The kiss deepened and we ended up kissing for at least a half hour.

"I love you," I said after I pulled away snuggling up against his side.

"I love you too," He said putting his arm around my shoulder. I fell asleep in his arms just a few minutes later.

_I was on the beach with Noelle and the others. Upton was there and so were Josh, Thomas, and Dash._

"_Hey love," Upton said. I scrunched my nose and looked away. _

"_Hey new girl," Thomas said winking at me. _

"_Hey," Dash said smiling at me. They were all surrounding me now. All except for Josh, he was too busy falling all over some blonde, Kiley. _

_Noelle was staring at me, she hated me. She was talking to Amberly like they were best friends. _

"_Josh," I said._

"_Slut, Reed you are a slut." He was spitting at me. He kicked sand at me then walked back to Kiley. Then he started kissing her, they were a couple. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_My love, forget him. I am all yours." Upton said. He said it to me while his arm was hooked around Poppy._

"_No," I said shaking my head. I got up to run to where Josh was standing there. _

"_Reed, I want you." Dash was saying._

"_No!" I shouted. Josh and Noelle were standing next to each other pointing and laughing at me. _

"_Josh," I said trying to reach him._

"_Reed I love you." Thomas said touching my arm. I looked at him and pulled away. _

"_No, I love Josh." I said. Thomas disappeared into the thin air. _

"_Josh," I said again. Noelle was standing next to me this time. Her arm around my shoulder. _

"_I hate that slut," Josh said smirking at me. _

"_Josh no," I said. Suddenly Noelle was being tugged away from me. _

"_Noelle, Josh, anyone?" I cried. I was all alone. _

"_You don't belong with us Reed." I heard a distant voice. _

_Suddenly there was a sharp tug on my arm and I was being flung across a room. There was dirt everywhere. I was all alone. _

"_I will finish what they started?" I heard a familiar voice, I didn't know who it belonged too but I heard the voice. I looked around me. Dead bodies of friends. There was Noelle, Tiffany, Taylor, and Kiran. Josh was there and so was Thomas. They were all dead. _

"_You're next Reed." The voice said._

I woke with a start. That wasn't a memory. Just a scary nightmare.

A few days had passed in the relaxation of LBI. I had a few more nightmares but my recurring dreams had seemed to stop.

Josh and I were walking back from a little coffee shop, The Black Dog Café. There were even bowls set up for people who brought their dogs.

Soon enough we were at the beach again. I was wearing a blue and white polka dot bikini. I was under the umbrella sitting in a chair next to Josh. I had sprayed some of the special concoction they had to get the flies not to bite. One part gold Listerine, one part skin so soft, and one part water. It worked wonders.

"Hey Joshy, Molly wants you to come help us build a sand castle." I heard Kiley's voice ring. I rolled my eyes under my sun glasses.

"Um, ok I guess so. Wanna come Reed?" He asked pleading with his eyes.

"No thanks, I am going to finish my book." I said pointing to the few pages I had left. He smiled and nodded giving me a quick peck on the lips before he left. Molly was Kiley's little sister and she was adorable.

I kept my eye on Kiley and Josh for a while and before long Molly had changed her mind and they were in the water with their boogie boards. Kiley was wearing a very skimpy and very small bleach white bikini. They were riding a wave in and I decided to go join them because I was getting warm.

While running out I saw Molly splashing over to me. We had built a sandcastle together yesterday.

"Reed" The little 5 year old shrieked running towards me her golden curls bouncing. She brought a smile to my face. I looked out and Kiley and flipped her board bring Josh down with her. When they washed up a few feet away from us Kiley had landed on top of him. They were both laughing hysterically.

"That was fun," Josh said smiling shaking his curls, he hadn't seen me yet.

"Yeah it was," Kiley said smiling back. She tried to get up but fell directly on top of him…on purpose. She moved her face forward and kissed him as water went over their legs. My mouth went wide and Josh pushed her off slightly.

"Josh I am still in love with you." Kiley said. He didn't say anything and he let her sit on him. Finally he got up at once realizing me. I closed my mouth and stomped out of the water. Molly started searching for shells but I walked right past her to Noelle who had just seen everything.

"Reed," She said in a warning tone.

"I'll be back after lunch," I said looking back to Josh and Kiley. He was pushing her away from him and walking quickly to get to me.

I just walked up to the house. I didn't know what I was going to do. Probably nothing. I would make Josh worry but I would let him explain. I decided to go for a walk for lunch; I didn't want to face him yet. Before her had the chance to catch up to me I started walking. I looked from the patio; Noelle was holding Josh back, giving me the chance to get away.

I walked for a really long time, not really knowing where I was going. I ended up at this cute little place called the chocolate bar; they had chocolates and frozen liquid chocolate and ice cream. I ordered one of the frozen liquid chocolates and I started walking again.

I ended up back to the house. I noticed that they weren't at the beach so they were eating lunch. I didn't know what I should do. I was about to walk away when I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned to be face to face with Josh. I just stared at him and waited for him to say something.

"Reed, I am so sorry," He said. I kept my mouth shut but I was pretty sure I was going to cry. I was not about to start crying in this beautiful place. I turned my head to the side and grabbed his arm pulling him up the stairs.

Tiffany was leaving the house, the last one to be leaving thankfully. She saw my face turning slightly red and gave me a slight smile. We still were keeping her and Gage's secret. They were playing footsy under tables and giving each other special looks, it was kind of cute.

"I know I messed up but there is a reason and well you kind of have to understand something." Josh said looking down. It sounded mean but I knew he meant it in a different way. I looked down at my toes then back up at him and showed a small smile and led him to the couch. I sat next to him leaning on him slightly. I trusted him so there had to have been a reason. I was a new Reed; I didn't just jump to conclusions anymore.

"Ok," I said letting him know he should talk. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, his blue green eyes boring into mine.

"Well remember when I told you we were dating at one point," He asked. I nodded frowning a bit. "Well when we got back to school that year and we broke up because we were better as friends. We were friends again and all of a sudden she was on her way over, and I was pretty sure she wanted to get back together; she got in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and she ended up in the hospital with partial amnesia. She thought we were together and still does some days anyways. She has some good days and then some like today, when she thinks it is that summer when we were dating. She can't help it and I don't have the heart to tell her that we aren't together anymore." Josh said. His face was showing sorrow and his eyes were starting to water a little bit. I didn't know what to say.

"I feel like an idiot," I said looking down. Josh grabbed my hand and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You aren't an idiot, you just didn't know." Josh said stroking my hair. I wanted to stay like this forever, in his arms perfectly together.

"I'm sorry," I said. I mean it wasn't that I liked the fact that Josh let her kiss him, but I wasn't as upset as I originally was.

"I am too, I should've told you. I shouldn't have let her kiss me either." Josh said. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Let's go back to the beach; I don't want to waste time here." I said smiling at him. He nodded standing up taking my hands in his and wrapping his arms around me in a quick hug first.

"I love you," I said smiling at him.

We spent the rest of the day at the beach relaxing, not fighting. Kiley had come up to us and apologized for her rude behavior. She meant not introducing herself, not kissing Josh but it was ok. By the end of the day she was starting to remember some more things. After showering and going back up to our house we got ready to this shopping area, Bay Village.

I was wearing jean shorts with a flowing yellow tank top. I put my sandals on and met Josh, Tiff and Gage in our living room area before meeting the others downstairs.

Walking out I saw Gage and Tiff holding hands. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the house before him.

"You are so disgusting," She said loudly leaving the house. He smirked and followed with some Gage like comment.

"Let's go," I said laughing. We walked down the stairs and saw Noelle eyeing us impatiently. I laughed slightly.

"Finally," Noelle complained. She got in the car and drove us to some restaurant. Same type of food we have had all week, nothing fancy just delicious.

"So this is Bay Village," I said as we arrived at a series of cute shops scattered around.

"Yup, fun to hang out at and shop at too I guess," Josh said smiling. Our hands were intertwined.

"Ok, meet us back here in a few hours I guess," Noelle said walking off with Dash. Everyone split up. Gage and Tiffany walked away together and after they got slightly further away their hands met.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders. We walked around a few shops. There were a couple boutiques; I got a cute new sundress and a pair of shoes. There was this adorable pet shop. I got my dog a little leash in hopes he would forgive me for leaving him for almost the full year.

About an hour into shopping I saw a blonde head coming our way, worry splattered over her face.

"Hey Kiley," I said. She looked really worried.

"Hey Reed, Josh. I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I feel awful, I mean I am an idiot. After the accident I get so confused but I just remembered how I acted this morning. I know you two are dating and I am so sorry. I didn't mean to you know, kiss you and then tell you that I loved you. I didn't mean it." Kiley said her eyes filled with sincerity.

"Kiley, really it is ok," I said trying to make her feel better.

"No it isn't, I don't want to live my life not knowing who I am with, I mean I have a boyfriend Tyler, and he came down tonight. He doesn't know, at least I don't think he does and I don't remember if he does. I just wanted to apologize about this morning, to both of you. I am so sorry," Kiley said looking sad.

"It's ok Kiles, we understand." Josh said giving her a quick hug. I saw a tear escape her eye. She quickly wiped it away and straightened her pink dress.

"Thank you," She said smiling.

"Kiley," I heard a boy calling her. He had sandy hair and green eyes.

"See ya," Kiley said waving to who I assumed was Tyler.

She was sweet; she even apologized for what she had done. I was beginning to really like her.

"Ohmigosh Tiff?" I heard Noelle shout from behind me. I turned and saw what Noelle had seen. Tiff and Gage had been kissing when Noelle just happened to walk up behind them.

"Hey, um I can explain." Tiffany said turning abruptly to face Noelle. Josh and I moved closer. Noelle was smirking like she had cracked the case and Tiffany looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh please do Tiff, you and Gage?" Noelle asked the all knowing look on her face. She was making Tiffany squirm and I felt awful for her.

"Well a couple days ago everyone was freaking out and fighting and we were just sitting there awkwardly. We got to talking and well it just kind of happened." Tiffany said looking uncomfortable. Noelle kept smirking.

"Why didn't you tell us Tiff," I heard Taylor say from behind. Everyone had gathered around and Tiffany was breathing heavily.

"I didn't think you guys would approve." Tiffany said. Everyone nodded slightly knowing what she said was completely true.

"Tiff, your obviously one of our best friends we would have listened." Kiran said holding Sawyers hand. He smiled down at her. Scott was standing next to Taylor, amused by the whole situation. Thomas was just snickering. Dash was smiling and Noelle was looking at Tiffany almost upset.

"Let's just go," Tiffany said walking quickly away. Gage was right behind her and Noelle looked at me skeptically.

"You knew," She said. She looked angry almost now.

"Yeah, I was sworn to secrecy. Why does it matter?" I asked. I was surprised at how I stood up for myself.

"We are friends, I hate that people don't trust me," Noelle said. She was in a strange mood. It was just the two of us at this point. Josh and Dash had walked away following the others.

"Noelle you put fear in people, do you blame us?" I asked. I didn't understand why she cared so much. She looked at me her eyes watery. Noelle was never vulnerable.

"I don't want my friends to be afraid of me Reed. I don't know what is wrong with me." She said throwing her hands up and sitting down. What was with her?

"Noelle, people aren't afraid of you, I mean I look up to you, I want to be like you. Tiffany was more afraid of how other people would react. I mean its Gage and he is kind of a tool, she wanted to keep it quiet because she didn't want everyone to know if her heart got broken." I said Noelle quickly regained her composure. She smoothed out her black sundress standing up. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"You don't get it though, people like you." She said turning to me.

"You are Noelle Lange. You are strong, powerful, and can ruin people with a simple look. People look up to you and they are afraid, but they also admire you. Noelle, people love you and don't tell yourself otherwise." Noelle looked up again.

"I guess you are right, but I just don't feel right about it sometimes. I don't know I don't understand why I am being emotional like this." Noelle said. She looked at me and then closed her eyes.

"Noelle what is going on?" I asked. She frowned and looked up at me.

"Reed, I think I might be pregnant." Noelle said. My eyes went wide and she looked me in the eyes. They were full of worry and she looked scared.

**Do you think Noelle is going to be pregnant?**

**What do you think about Kiley?**

**Who do you think the stalker may be?**

**Reviews Please**


	21. Romantic times

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does.**

It was the last full day of beach that we had before we went to Barcelona. I was going to miss this place; it would definitely be a place I would return to. Noelle hadn't told Dash yet, but she also stayed away from alcohol. She wasn't sure what the case was but she was being careful.

"You ready to go?" Josh asked from behind me. I finished applying sunscreen to my already tanned body and nodded. I was wearing a cute yellow bikini with my bleach white cover up. Both radiated off of my tan skin.

We held hands as we walked down the stairs and to the beach I stayed close to him. Kiley had Tyler with her the rest of the week so she hadn't been a problem, and as it turned out Tyler was well aware of her condition and often helped her remember what was real and in the present.

"It is so nice out here," I said taking a deep breath. Josh smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I smiled being so near to him.

Soon enough we were lying on a sheet in the sun. Our hands were intertwined again and I was smiling lying on my back. The sun was warm and felt so nice.

"Reed, do you wanna play paddle ball?" Josh asked next to me. I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, you ready to get your butt kicked?" I asked grinning.

"Please," He said standing up. He stretched his arms out to me and helped me stand up.

We picked up paddles and a ball. We started hitting them around when we decided to get tricky. I ran for a shot and hit it behind my back earning a laugh from Josh. We were fooling around for another twenty minutes before I finally beat him.

"Told you so," I said laughing as we walked back to our blanket. At this point everyone was down at the beach.

"I love it here," I said as we sat back down on the sheet. I tilted my head back and smiled.

"Me too," Josh said smiling at me.

"It's gorgeous," I said. The white and soft sand and the clear water made the island a gorgeous vacation spot.

"Yeah, you are." Josh said. I tried to hold back a laugh but failed picking up some sand in my hands and throwing it at his legs.

"You are so cheesy," I said laughing rolling onto my stomach. Josh grinned at me and lay down next to me.

"Yeah but it's the truth," He said his eyes dancing as he grinned. I blushed slightly and smiled. He was so sweet.

"I love you," I whispered in his ears as if it was our own secret.

"I love you too," He whispered back. I giggled slightly, and let me tell you Reed Brennan did not giggle often. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before rolling onto his stomach and putting his head down. I reached out for his hand and he took it. I smiled at the smallest touch that still sent tingles through my spine.

As the hours passed and the day continued on Josh and I hung out acting like a cute couple. By the time we were done on the beach I got sad, we were leaving the next morning bright and early. We had to go to NYC to catch a plane to Barcelona.

We were waiting for everyone to arrive at our house, we were playing cards tonight. Pinochle to be exact, Noelle had taught me how to play and ever since then I owned it.

Gage and Tiffany sat on the big couch. She was reading a book and one hand was in Gages while he read a different book. Josh and I were in the loveseat. I was reading a book while leaning my head on Josh's arm. He was stroking my back.

"This vacation was awesome," I said finishing my chapter. He smiled down and kissed my forehead. It sent another round of shivers through my body. Every inch of my body that touched a part of him was heated.

"And wait until we get to Barcelona, more romantic places to go, a more private house," He said smiling at me. I giggled again, something only Josh could make me do. Noelle had gotten suites at some hotel in Barcelona. Josh and I were sharing a suite connected to a room for Thomas. Gage and Tiff had gotten a connected suite. Taylor and Scott, Kiran and Sawyer, and Noelle and Dash had each gotten their own suite too. There would be more private time and more time to be alone.

"That'll be fun," I said smiling looking up at him, his sweet eyes.

"Ready for cards?" Noelle asked barging into our house with no knock. I laughed and Josh rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Noelle come here I have to ask you something about the plane ride." I said. She tossed the cards to Dash who started dealing. Everyone took their seats and I dragged Noelle into my room.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about.

"Well not exactly. I was going to wait until I checked it out. I was going to schedule an appointment with a doctor in Barcelona." Noelle said sheepishly.

"Noelle you can't keep this from him." I said scolding her. She had told me a few nights ago that she was pregnant or at least thought she was.

"Tell him tonight Noelle, you can't keep him waiting. It isn't fair." I said looking down at her. She looked small and helpless for the first time ever.

"Fine," Noelle said glaring at me and then storming out of my room. I took a deep breath and followed her out.

"Ready to play," Josh asked sitting next to me. I took my seat and looked in my hand.

We played cards for a few hours before we decided to pack for tomorrow.

"Have a good night," I said eyeing Noelle and she scowled at me. I smirked knowing that I was right and knowing that she knew it too.

Soon enough I was in a pair of shorts and a baggy t shirt zipping close a suit case that was packed to the brim. After I put my last items in my carryon bag for the plane I checked all the drawers and under my bed to make sure I didn't leave anything behind.

When I was sure I was done I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Well it took you long enough," Josh joked. He had finished in half the time not caring how his clothes looked in his suitcase; I on the other hand made sure I folded everything as carefully as possible.

"Hey when my clothes are all nice and yours are all wrinkled you're going to wish you were as careful as me." I said laughing at him.

"Nope," He said getting under the covers. I smirked at him and rested my head on the pillow getting under the covers too.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Barcelona?" I asked facing Josh. He smiled as if in thought then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," He said smiling. He was lying and I could tell.

"Oh you so know what we are doing." I called him out and he laughed. He wasn't going to tell me.

"Yes I do, and it is a surprise." He said. I stuck my lip out pouting and he smirked.

"Fine then, I won't tell you my juicy gossip." I said rolling over.

"I don't care about juicy gossip." Josh said laughing at my lame attempt to get him to give in. He put his arm around my waist and snuggled closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of my body and couldn't help but think of how lucky I was.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered back in my ear. In a few blinks of my eyes I was asleep awaiting the morning and Barcelona.

"_Hey," Josh said. His smile was wide and he looked excited. We had finals in a week and I was in the library. _

"_Hey," I said. He sat next to me and closed my history book. _

"_I have big news," He said. His face was shining with excitement. _

"_Hey I have to study, just because you don't have finals doesn't mean I don't." I joked opening my book up. _

"_Well I thought I could distract you for a few minutes." He smiled sweetly in my direction. I gave into to his green eyes. They were green today, they always changed and everyday was a little bit different. _

"_Ok with what," I said closing my book. I had studied enough as it was. _

"_I got into the medicine and the art program in Yale." He said his eyes bright with excitement. He was going to major in medicine but he wanted to keep up his art seeing as how some big names already had taken an interest in him._

"_Oh my gosh, I knew you would." I said. I was smiling wide for him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed him lightly on the lips. _

"_So you still want to study?" He asked after a second. He was looking at me with the most amazing smile._

"_No," I answered packing up my books. He took my hand and led me out of the library. _

"_What do you want to do?" He asked swinging my hands. There was still an hour until dinner. _

"_Smoothies?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. We walked to Coffee Carma. I used my lifetime free card. I got a strawberry smoothie and Josh got a mango one. We sipped and sat down just talking. _

"_I'm going to miss you so much next year," I told Josh. I was glad he got into Yale though because it wasn't too far away. _

"_I'm going to miss you too." He said. We were holding hands across the table and we could see freshmen across campus scurrying to the library, books falling out of their hands. Then you saw some seniors laughing at everyone who wasn't done. _

"_We need to make sure we still see each other all the time." I said._

"_Of course," He laughed. We smiled and talked more about ridiculous things like when we should talk every day and every night. I had already known I was going to president in Billings. We discussed the whole hazing thing and I was allowed to haze, but I wasn't fond of it either. I was going to let someone else be in charge. _

_Soon enough people were walking to the dining hall. Josh and I were hand in hand walking close to each other. I didn't want this perfectness to end. I wanted things to be like this moment now forever. But I knew it wasn't possible. _


	22. Barcelona

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private, not me.**

"Reed," I heard Josh whispering in my ear. I groaned and rolled over looking into his blue eyes, I smiled slightly.

"Good morning sunshine." I smiled at him leaning in for a quick kiss. He smiled. I got up and put on a pair of jean shorts and an orange tank top.

We had gotten all of our bags in the cars and grabbed our carryon bags. We had to take a couple hour drive to an airport in Newark where Noelle's private jet was taking off.

We loaded the plane and it was even bigger than I remembered. A mini bar, a set of beds for a few people, and a circle of seats with a game table in the middle, this plane was awesome.

"Hey Reed, I want to talk to you," Noelle said. She pulled me over to a couple of seats against a wall.

"Did you tell him yet?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head. She bit her fingernails a little bit then looked back up at me.

"No but I think someone _else_ did." She said. She wasn't talking about me and she lifted up her phone screen.

There was a picture of a baby ruining a young girl's life. Beneath it there was a text:

**Hey Noelle might wanna tell Dash what is going on or I will. Have fun with mini Noelle!**

**-You Wish You Knew Who**

I frowned looking at the text.

"Don't worry about it Noelle, you will tell Dash now and then things will be fine." I said she smiled.

"Give me like an hour to nap and then I will tell him." She said happy with herself. She straightened her sundress and winked. I looked at her skeptically then smiled. She had three beds put on the plane for people to nap since it was such a long flight.

Noelle walked to one of the small beds and lay down; she must've been up all night. I walked over to one of two seats; Josh was in the other seat. They both reclined so we decided to sleep a little bit too.

I closed my eyes and held Josh's hand in mine. Soon enough I was sleeping hearing the light purr of the plane's engine in the background.

"Noelle seriously!" I heard Dash shout. My eyes shot open and Josh was standing up reading over Josh's shoulder. He looked at me with eyes wide.

I looked to Noelle who seemed to also just have woken up. She had just realized what happened and her mouth shot open. She stood up abruptly and walked to Dash. He looked like he wanted to burst. He wasn't all full of anger; he seemed hurt that Noelle wouldn't tell her.

"Dash," She said trying to reason with him, but it seemed impossible. Josh had backed away along with anyone else trying to help them.

"I was going to tell you like when I woke up." She said trying to make him less angry.

"Why the hell not when you found out?" He asked outraged. She whimpered away slightly. When she took a step back frightened Dash had realized what he did. A tear seemed to slip out of Noelle's eyes. Dash cooled down immediately and stepped forward hugging her gingerly.

"Can we talk about this in private?" She asked hugging his chest. He nodded and released her leading her to a private room in the back of the jet.

Josh had taken back his seat next to me and looked at me.

"You would tell me right?" He asked his eyes looking confused almost.

"Yeah I tried telling her to tell him but she wanted to be sure first." I said. He looked at me shocked.

"You knew," He whispered. I nodded. I thought he had known.

"Yeah, she told me at Bay Village. But don't worry, we aren't like that, we tell each other everything." I said. Josh kissed me lightly on the lips smiling.

"I love you," Josh said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too," I said. He held his hand out again. I took it and rested my head on his shoulder falling asleep to the sweet smell of Josh.

My eyes fluttered open a few hours later, there was a movie running the a couple people were half watching. There were some video games going on somewhere else but Josh was still sitting next to me stroking my hair. I smiled up at him; he looked like he was awake for a couple of hours.

"You could have left," I said. He smiled down at me and smirked.

"But then I wouldn't have gotten to watch you sleep, and I mean peacefully." He said. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. I stood up stretching my legs.

"How much longer?" I asked Noelle. She and Dash seemed to be fine again.

"Couple hours, we are doing facials in the back though," Noelle said standing up and dragging me to the back. Kiran, Taylor, and Tiffany were already there.

They were mixing together some spread and something for hair it looked like.

They spread some of this cucumber mask on my face and let it sit for a while. When it got taken off my skin was super smooth.

"Ok now we are going to do your hair, we are so giving it a blowout." Noelle said smiling. They had turned me away from the mirror and started putting stuff in my hair then rinsing it out. Then they dried it and turned me around. My hair had big long loose curls rolling down my full back with some lighter brown highlights put in my hair. It looked so much shinier that it had before and more lively.

"Wow," I said. They smiled like they had accomplished something. Soon enough we had migrated back to our own areas. I was sitting next to Josh across from Tiff and Gage discussing some of the places we wanted to go.

"There is this one outdoor mall there, my dad told me about it from when he did a photo shoot. They have these adorable handmade dresses, making them one of a kind. They also have jewelry to die for." Tiffany said smiling. Gage squeezed her hand as she smiled wide.

"We definitely have to check that out," I said excited. That sounded like so much fun.

"What else should we do, I mean there are so many things." Josh said. He was right, we had looked through some pamphlets.

"I knew this girl who got to go to Barcelona on this people to people trip in middle school, she came back bragging about this beach they had. I guess there were people that would perform there every day, like do little songs in a band or a group. She said that it was so neat and she even got to do it one of the open days. I guess people just have fun there and it's really cool." I said.

"Yeah, I heard that people like take it really seriously there too. I think we should spend one say swimming with the dolphins." Taylor said joining our conversation. Scott was in the corner somewhere playing a video game with Thomas. Things were slightly awkward between them at first given our past.

"Yes, most definitely we are swimming with dolphins." I said. Josh rolled his eyes and I playfully smacked him.

We talked a little while longer and soon enough the seat belt light clicked on. Shortly after that we were landing in Barcelona. I was in Spain, my dream destination.

After we got through customs we were waiting for the rest of our group to come through. Once everyone was through we got our luggage and found our limo, we all fit in one limo and they were driving us to the large hotel we were staying in.

"Truth or dare," Noelle asked Kiran. Kiran debated over which would be better for a minute.

"Dare," She finally decided on. Sawyer sighed; Kiran always chose dare and always had to do something ridiculous.

Noelle laughed along with everyone else in the limo. She was thinking of something and Kiran realized her mistake. Noelle suddenly got a devious grin and Kiran sighed.

"Kiran, I dare you to find a delicious Spanish boy and flirt with him, when he finally seems interesting you have to do something totally disgusting." Noelle said, it was kind of childish but it would be really funny.

"Fine," Kiran said rolling her eyes. We pulled up to the parking lot of the hotel. The bell boy took our luggage and Kiran started searching. In the corner there was a boy with dark brown hair and tan skin. He was adorable and talking into his cell phone. Kiran took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey I am like so drunk right now and I was like wondering if you could like take me to my room maybe," Kiran said in an amazing fake drunk voice. I laughed a little bit.

"Sure," He said in a Spanish accent eyeing Kiran.

"Oh thank you so much like I totally just barfed a little bit and like I don't know what to do," Kiran said giving a fake burp. His face twisted awkwardly. Kiran added in a little fake but scratch as she started walking away glaring at us. Suddenly she tripped over some random object and it wasn't on purpose. We all broke out in laughter as Sawyer went over to help her up.

"Nice," Noelle said smiling at her. Kiran shot back a nasty glare. Then laughed as she watched Spanish Boy walk away his face looked grossed out.

"Dinner?" Dash asked. It was about 6 pm in Barcelona and I was starting to get hungry.

"Let's go to our rooms, and then meet in one of the resorts restaurants. Lobby in a half an hour, nice dresses." Noelle said stomping up to her room. Josh and I laughed.

He pulled me up to our room where I rummaged through my suitcases trying to find a fun dress to wear our first night here.

I wore a blue satin dress with silver beading around the waist and pockets in the side, not super formal but nice and cute. It was sleeveless and went a little bit above me knees. I wore matching blue heels and the necklace Josh had given me.

"Ready," I asked walking out of our room. I had already had awesome looking hair so the rest was easy. Josh looked me up and down and smiled.

"I'm ready," He said smiling. I winked at him and he laughed.

We met everyone in the lobby. Noelle was wearing I white dress that had black dashes and a bow. Taylor wore a light pink dress the poofed out at the bottom. Kiran wore a tight red dress covered. It seemed plain but she matched it with a huge ruby necklace.

"Well, we look good so let's go." Noelle said. We headed into the restaurant enjoying our dinner.

After about two hours we were headed back up to our rooms, traveling all day was exhausting but we were meeting early the next morning to swim with dolphins.

"So do you like it so far?" Josh asked. I nodded. From what I had seen it was beautiful. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed a pair of PJ's collapsing on our bed.

"Dolphins sound so much fun." I said. I always wanted to do that. I was smiling like a little girl and Josh laughed at me.

"You're so cute," Josh said staring at me laughing lightly.

"Don't make fun." I complained. He smiled at me collapsing next to me. He was just wearing sweatpants and he was shirtless. His chest was glistening and I blushed.

"Sorry, but you are just really very cute," Josh said still teasing me. He wrapped his arms around me. I melted into his chest.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and kiss deepened quickly. We kissed for a while before he put his arms around me and I turned around. I fell asleep in his arms smiling.

"_Hey Noelle what's up?" I asked. She turned in her desk chair to me. I put my bag down on my bed and turned to Noelle. She looked pissed. _

"_Reed why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" Noelle asked. She was on the computer, on my email account. _

"_Noelle why are you on my email?" I asked suddenly irritated. She frowned at me and shook her head. _

"_Well I was going to set up this thing reminding you about something when I saw the file saying don't tell anyone. I was kind of curious. Come on Reed it says 'Reed silly Reed. I used to like you but that changed when you went to that school. You ruined things I hope you know and you __**will**__ pay.' And this one 'Darling Reed, I know where you are I hope you know. I see when you do everything and soon enough I will be the only one to see you. Be there soon, and better yet soon you won't be there.' Reed I think this is slightly serious." Noelle yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. _

"_They didn't seem important." I said. Noelle growled at me slightly before rolling her eyes. _

"_Next time you get anything you tell me Reed, because even if you think they aren't important I do." Noelle said. I nodded agreeing to do what she asked. _

"_Good now let's go meet Kiran and Taylor, they are in a club in New York." Noelle said. She was dressed in a black shiny dress with a small gold sparkly bow at one top corner. _

"_Ok," I said smiling. I went to look in my closet when Noelle threw a dress in my direction. It was strapless and navy blue. It had small black bead lines coming from one hip and flaring around my chest. It fit like a glove and hit a little bit above mid thigh. I grabbed some black pumps and applied make up. I was ready and so was Noelle. _

_We had driven into New York City and met Kiran and Taylor both looking super hot. We were dancing and laughing and partying, I wasn't drinking. I recently hadn't had very good experiences with alcohol. _

"_You're vibrating," Kiran said acting very drunk. I looked at her skeptically and laughed pulling out my phone. Kiran was giggling like a little girl. _

_There was a picture of Noelle, Taylor, Kiran, and I dancing in the club. _

_**I'm always watching**_

_**-You Wish You Knew Who**_

_I was frozen. I showed the phone to Noelle and she dropped her jaw looking around us quickly. She pulled Kiran and Taylor along with me outside. She found her car and gave me the keys because she was slightly drunk. It was more like I took the keys from her. Kiran and Taylor were being filled in by Noelle in the back seat as I drove._

_I was about five minutes from campus. My light turned green and I went, as I went a car that was previously stopped sped up towards me. All of a sudden the wind was knocked out of me. The car had hit us and driven away. My head hit the steering wheel and I could feel blood dripping down my face but our car was still spiraling away and I couldn't control it. We had hit a wall on the side of the road and everything went black. _

_I heard familiar beeps of the hospital and felt bandages on my head and around my waist. _

"_Ow," I said opening my eyes. _

"_Reed, you're ok," Josh said. I looked around he was the only one in the room. _

"_What happened?" I asked. I had a major head ache. _

"_A car hit you." Josh said hugging me. It was ok, I was ok. _

"_Noelle, Kiran, and Taylor, are they ok?" I asked remembering them. _

"_Yeah they are all fine. Bumps and bruises. Noelle's car got totaled but that's it." Josh said. _

_I hugged him close to me seeing what had happened. That car had hit us on purpose. I turned and saw my phone. I grabbed it. There was one new message. _

_**Told ya I knew where you were. Heal well!**_

_**-You Wish You Knew Who**_

_Of course this person hit us. I rolled my eyes and Josh took my phone. He looked at me staring me down. _

"_Reed," He scolded._

"_It's kind of a long story I guess, I mean I've just been kind of getting messages for a couple of weeks." I said. Lie, I had been getting them since the night of prom. The very first message had come that night actually. It haunted me still:_

_**She knew too much. **_

_I didn't know if it meant Ariana or Sabine, I mean it was when I assumed Sabine wasn't behind it but just a part of it. Ariana must have known though. _

_I told Josh of every message I had received and he had just looked scared for me. Scared for everyone at Easton. Scared. _

**How did you like it?**

**Who is the Stalker?**

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
